Nouveaux membres, nouvelles aventures
by Heart-Law
Summary: Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher puisque tu n'aimes personnes ! Si, toi. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prononcé ces mots avant ces deux ans...?
1. Prologue 1

Hey ! :) Voici la première fic d'une jeune auteure pas très expérimentée :D

Alors, tout d'abord, je vais remercier Mlle Zombie Doll Loan (je vous conseille d'ailleurs ses fics qui sont géniales). Sans elle, cette fic serait restée secrète. ;)

**Disclaimer :** One Piece, son scénario et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte le temps d'une fic

**Résumé :** Les vies de plusieurs personnes vont être chamboulées par l'arrivée de nouveaux membres dans leurs équipages. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Bref, si vous lisez ça, je vous informe que j'avais pas d'idée pour le résumé... Ca se voit, non ? x)

* * *

><p><span>Prologue 1 : Nouvelles rencontres chez les Heart Pirates<span>

_Alors ? Lequel t'intéresse ?

Cinquième question en une minute. Le jeune homme brun coiffé d'un chapeau orange, torse nu et un tatouage recouvrant son dos s'impatientait; la petite fille qui se tenait devant lui n'arrivait pas à se décider.

_Mais comment tu veux que je le sache ? Je les connais même pas !

_Pourtant c'est pas difficile de choisir entre trois personnes. Bon... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te dire sur eux... ?

_Ils ont des fruits du démon ?

Mais bien sûr ! Il pouvait toujours lui expliquer leurs pouvoirs, ensuite elle choisirait et il rentrerait sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche tranquillement. Ace réfléchit encore quelques secondes avant de se lancer :

_Oui, ils en ont tous. Lui, dit-il, en pointant du doigt un avis de recherche posé sur le plancher de son bateau, il peut attirer les objets métalliques ou les rejeter.

_Un peu comme un aimant, alors ! Trop classe ! Suivant.

_Lui, c'est un homme élastique, il peut allonger ses membres autant que possible, par conséquent, il ne craint pas les balles et les boulets de canons.

_Et le dernier ?

_Il peut créer des sphères bleues dans lesquelles il peut déplacer les choses de places, découper les gens sans qu'ils meurent et les recoller ensemble, mais complètement désordonnés... C'est assez sadique comme pouvoir.

Il leva légèrement la tête pour observer le visage de la jeune fille qui ne disait plus rien. Ace aperçut une lueur de joie dans ses yeux. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il lui demanda :

_Tu veux aller dans son équipage, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête et s'accouda aux bords du bateau, plongeant son regard dans le bleu infini de la mer qui les entourait. Ils se mirent alors en route, cherchant le bateau du capitaine pirate. Ils n'eurent pas beacoup de mal à le trouver, il ne bougeait pas, sûrement une pause pour reposer l'équipage. A la nuit tombée, Ace fit monter la petite sur le pont. Elle s'accroupit, de peur qu'on la voie. Elle regarda de chaque côté, personne; le bateau semblait désert. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien le bateau du Chirurgien de la Mort, Trafalgar Law.

Soudain, elle entendit des ronflements provenant de la poupe. Elle s'y dirigea sans faire de bruit, restant toujours sur ses gardes, après tout, elle était sur un bateau pirate. Arrivant sur place, elle faillit lâcher un rire ; l'équipage dormait bien tranquillement, des bouteilles d'alcool dans les mains. Rassurée, elle s'approcha du bord et fit un signe d'aurevoir à Ace, qui lui répondit par un sourire. Il partit, se retournant une dernière fois pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas fait attaquer.

_Maintenant, trouver où se trouve la cabine du capitaine.

La jeune fille s'approcha d'un des hommes d'équipage, le plus éloigné des autres. Elle le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller. Il émit un gémissement et ouvrit péniblement un oeil.

_Quoi ?

_Tu peux m'indiquer l'emplacement de la cabine du capitaine ? Demanda-t-elle, pas très sûre de ce qu'elle faisait.

_Sous les escaliers qui mènent à la proue. Mais qui es-tu, c'est un rêve ?

_Oui, bien sûr, tu es en plein rêve, allez, profite bien de la longue nuit qui t'attend.

Après s'être assurée que le pirate se soit rendormi, elle partit en direction de la cabine de Law. Elle ouvrit la porte, essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible. Ses yeux s'habituèrent vite à l'obsucrité qui régnait dans la chambre. Celle-ci était simple, seulement composée d'un lit, d'un bureau sur lequel étaient entreposés des cartes, un Log Pose indiquant la route à suivre pour atteindre la prochaine île, quelques avis de recherche et des instruments de mesure, et d'une armoire dont les portes étaient entrouvertes. La jeune fille pouvait donc apercevoir un coffre, lui aussi ouvert à l'intérieur duquel reposaient plusieurs millions de Berrys et quelques habits suspendus, accompagnés de chaussures, cirées et bien alignées. Un pull jaune et noir était posé sur la chaise qui se tenait près du bureau, un chapeau blanc à tâches marrons semblait être tombé de celle-ci, vu qu'il se trouvait par terre, retourné. Un sabre deux fois plus grand qu'elle, adossé contre le mur à côté de l'armoire, la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle voulut sortir pour reprendre son sang-froid mais un coup de vent la ramena sur terre, il faisait très froid la nuit dans cette région. La jeune fille prit alors le pull, l'enfila et sourit. Elle flottait largement dedans, les manches traînaient par terre, tout comme le buste. Elle ramassa aussi le chapeau et s'en coiffa mais il lui tombait sur les yeux ; tant pis, au moins ils lui tiendraient chaud cette nuit.

Sortant de la chambre et refermant la porte derrière elle, la petite fille brune entreprit de monter dans le poste de vigie, personne n'irait la chercher là-bas, au pire, ils la découvriraient le lendemain matin et elle leur expliquerait ses intentions. Du haut de ses 6 ans, elle était courageuse et avait déjà survécu et échappé à des guerres, à la Marine, alors monter jusqu'au poste de vigie, même avec ce pull beaucoup trop grand pour elle, c'était un jeu d'enfant ! Ses petites mains aggripèrent les cordes et la hissèrent sur le filet qui menait à son objectif.

Après ce périple semé d'embûches, en effet, le filet n'était pas neuf et donc, il était déchiré à plusieurs endroits, ce qui aggravait le problème de la jeune fille, bien trop frêle pour y arriver en quelques minutes, elle arriva en peu de temps au poste de vigie. Croyant qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu, elle soupira un grand coup. Cependant, un gémissement la fit sursauter et l'obligea à relever légèrement la tête. En voyant un membre de l'équipage, la peur la figea. Que devait-elle faire ? L'homme baillâ, lui envoyant un souffle chaud dans le visage. Son haleine empestait l'alcool, elle ne craignait donc rien en dormant derrière lui. La brune l'enjamba alors et s'assit, le dos collé au mât, le chapeau de Law lui tombantt entièrement sur le visage à présent et le pull du capitaine lui tenant chaud. En regardant le ciel complètement dégagé, dévoilant sa plus belle nuit étoilée éclairée par une pleine lune resplendissante, elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain, le capitaine ouvrit péniblement les yeux, réveillé soudainement par son second, l'ours polaire nommé Bepo.

_Capitaine, criait-il, réveille-toi ! On est attaqué par le capitaine Kidd !

Attaqués ? Kidd ? Law se leva en sursaut, prenant son nodachi au passage. Néanmoins, quelque chose n'allait pas. N'arrivant pas à trouver la raison de ce malaise, il scruta sa chambre. Rien n'était dérangé, toutes ses affaires étaient à la place où il les avait laissées la veille, en allant se coucher. Il se gratta la tête, comme pour l'aider à réfléchir... Son chapeau ! Il avait disparu, tout comme son pull ! Eustass allait lui payer cet affront !

Trafalgar sortit en trombe de sa chambre, suivi de Bepo. Eustass était sur le pont de son bateau, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Irrité par l'expression sur son visage, Law lui lança ces paroles comme il lancerait un cadavre à la mer:

_Où tu les a mis, hein, sale roux ? Rends-les moi immédiatement !

Le sourire du roux disparut de son visage, à la place se dessina une expression de surprise, d'incompréhension.

_De quoi tu parles encore, stupide chirurgien ? T'as pas un peu trop abusé sur l'alcool ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette tenue ? Tu ne t'attendais vraiment pas à te faire attaquer ?

Le brun se figea alors ; Eustass ne semblait pas mentir en affirmant ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait. Un membre d'équipage s'approcha de Law, lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Le roux le vit soupirer, se retourner vers son second et lui dire quelques mots avant que celui-ci ne parte en direction de la poupe. Kidd fit un pas en avant ; il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire un deuxième qu'un sabre fonçait en sa direction. Il l'esquiva de justesse. Soupirant, il ajouta :

_Oh là, tout doux. Je veux juste qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe.

_Et depuis quand tu t'intéresse aux autres ? Demanda Law, un sourire insolent aux lèvres.

_Et depuis quand tu t'es transformé en exhibitioniste ?

Le capitaine lui répondit par un magnifique doigt d'honneur, ce qui fit sourire le roux. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais.

Bepo revint à ce moment-là, accompagné d'un homme habillé en blanc et portant le signe des Heart Pirates sur le côté supérieur gauche de son haut. Il semblait souffrir d'un mal de tête car, chaque fois que le second lui parlait, il plaçait une main sur sa tête et suppliait l'ours de parler moins fort. Eustass, curieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son adversaire, sauta sur le pont du bateau de Trafalgar et se mit à ses côtés pour écouter la conversation. Bepo et l'homme arrivèrent à leur hauteur en peu de temps.

_'Jour captain'. M'sieur Kidd.

_Alors, c'est vrai que tu as parlé à quelqu'un d'inconnu hier soir ? Questionna le brun, pressé de retrouver ses affaires.

_Affirmatif, captain' ! C'était bizarre et comme la personne en face m'assurait que je rêvais, je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention.

_Très bien, merci, retourne avec les autres. Ca me saoule, qui c'était ? Et pourquoi mon pull et mon chapeau ont disparu ?

_C'était moi hier soir. Et ils ont pas disparu, je te les ai empruntés, l'interrompit une petite voix venant de derrière lui.

Les deux capitaines se retournèrent et découvrirent une petite fille brune, des yeux verts comme l'émeraude les fixaient. Elle portait le chapeau et le pull de Law, trop grands pour elle. Eustass éclata de rire, ce qui énerva légèrement la petite brune.

_Alors c'est ça qui t'a volé tes habits ? Une gamine ?

Là, c'en était trop, elle devait se défendre, même par la force s'il le fallait !

_La gamine, elle a un nom et elle t'emmerde, sale roux ! lança-t-elle au capitaine, accompagnant ses paroles d'un magnifique doigt d'honneur, comportement qui choqua les deux équipages.

Law s'accroupit auprès d'elle et lui demanda, d'une voix douce que personne ne lui connaissait :

_Et peut-on savoir son nom à cette charmante demoiselle ?

_Tsukiko... Sôra Tsukiko, répondit-elle, le visage rouge pivoine, caché par le chapeau du capitaine.

_Et pourquoi es-tu sur mon bateau, chère Tsukiko ?

_Je... je voudrais faire partie de ton équipage...

Deuxième fou rire de Kidd, comblant un silence pesant. Law sourit à la jeune Tsukiko. Le roux s'approcha de la rambarde du bateau. S'adossant à celle-ci, il lança au brun :

_Bon, maintenant qu'on sait ce qu'il est arrivé à tes habits, j'peux continuer ce que j'avais prévu ?

_C'est à dire ? Demanda Bepo, n'ayant pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

_Vous attaquer, répondit le capitaine, souriant de plus belle.

Il retourna alors sur le pont de son bateau et fit signe à ses hommes d'attaquer. Tsukiko se cacha derrière l'ours polaire vêtu d'une combinaison orange. Law dégaina son nodachi, signalant alors à son équipage qu'ils allaient devoir se battre. Le combat fut lancé par un coup de canon provenant du bateau de Kidd. Bepo emmena la jeune brune dans la cabine de son capitaine, lui conseillant d'y rester jusqu'à la fin de la bataille. Elle l'écouta, se réfugiant sous la couverture du lit contre le mur en bois. Les sabres s'entrechoquaient, elle pouvait aussi entendre des tirs de pistolets et de canons. Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle plaça sa tête sur ceux-ci, essayant de se boucher les oreilles. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux ; tout ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs...

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

Voilà ! Un premier chapitre de terminé ! ;)

Même si le prochain est déjà écrit, je le posterai Mercredi prochain :)

Rewiew ? J'accepte toutes les critiques !


	2. Prologue 2

Hey ! Me revoilà avec la suite de ma fanfic ! :D

Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une petite review au pasage, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur ! ;)

Bon, assez de blabla, place à l'action ! (Je sais, je débloque)

* * *

><p><span>Prologue 2 : Deux en même temps ?<span>

Deux enfants couraient dans un couloir noir comme une nuit sans lune ; leur objectif : échapper aux adultes armés jusqu'aux dents et aux Marines qui les poursuivaient. L'un était un jeune garçon, ses cheveux bruns mi-longs flottaient dans le vent tandis que ses yeux, marrons, cherchaient le chemin à suivre. Il tenait la main d'une petite fille aux châtains clairs attachés en une queue de cheval. Ses yeux, mélange entre le gris et le vert, exprimaient la peur et la tristesse. Leurs pieds, nus, étaient ouverts et saignaient mais cela n'importait pas, ils devaient absolument sortir de cette mine affreuse ! Hélas, la petite n'avait pas autant d'endurance que son ami, elle faillit tomber à de nombreuses reprises et ralentissait la course.

_Cours, Takara, ils vont nous rattraper !

_Mais Ren, mes pieds me font mal et je m'inquiète pour les autres !

_Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi ! Je ne peux pas te porter mais je peux te bander les pieds, tu auras moins mal.

_Je veux bien, acquiesça-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

Ren s'exécuta et ils reprirent leur course folle peu de temps après. Takara avait les larmes aux yeux. Ils devaient abandonner leurs amis pour sauver leurs propes vies ; c'était injuste et elle s'en voulait. Ren aperçut un rayon de lumière sur leur droite, il tourna, emportant la petite avec lui. Plus que quelques mètres et ils seraient libres! Néanmoins, le jeune garçon s'arrêta net, une vision d'horreur devant les yeux : ils étaient sur une falaise qui ne donnait que sur la mer. Que faire ? Plus le temps passait, plus les Marines se rapprochaient d'eux. Pas le choix, ils devaient sauter !

_Ils sont là ! Je les vois !

Oh misère ! Déjà ? Takara passerait la première, elle ne pouvait pas retourner là-bas, elle n'y survivrai pas.

_Takara, tu m'as bien dit que tu ferais tout pour sortir d'ici, non ?

_Euh... Oui, pourquoi ?

_Alors, saute ! C'est le seul moyen qu'on ait de survivre.

La jeune fille âgée de 6 ans le regarda, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Etait-il devenu fou ? Sauter et mourir plutôt que de retourner travailler sous les coups de fouet ? C'était ça son idée ? Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle hocha la tête, la détermination l'animait et Ren le voyait. Il lui prit la main et ils comptèrent ensemble jusqu'à trois, puis, ils sautèrent. Takara ferma les yeux et serra la main de son ami dans la sienne, voulant se prouver qu'il serait toujours là après ça.

L'eau les fouetta violemment lorsqu'ils plongèrent. Ren sentit la jeune fille continuer à couler, sa main la lâcha alors, elle avait perdu connaissance. Quelle poisse ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir, pas avant qu'elle est réalisé son rêve ! Le garçon remonta alors à la surface pour reprendre sa respiration et repartit sous l'eau. L'air commençait à lui manquer mais il ignora les appels au secours de ses poumons. Takara avait besoin de lui et elle était sa priorité ! Il réussit à la ramener à la surface tant bien que mal. Alors qu'il l'installait sur un rocher aux alentours, une balle lui frôla l'épaule droite, le coupant légèrement. Il se retourna et vit un Marine, le fusil pointé sur lui. Takara cracha de l'eau avant de pousser un gémissement. Elle vit Ren, appuyé sur le rocher, se tenant l'épaule droite et regardant en direction de l'île. La petite fille prit son courage à deux mains et osa suivre le regard de son ami. Ce qu'elle aperçut la figea d'horreur. Un homme, un fusil duquel sortait de la fumée blanche, prenant en joue le jeune brun. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle attrapa le bras de Ren et l'emporta avec elle sous l'eau.

Ils nagèrent pendant d'interminables minutes pour s'éloigner de l'île. Alors qu'elle remontait à la surface, Takara aperçut un peu plus loin un bateau. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le pavillon de celui-ci : une tête de mort blanche coiffée d'un chapeau de paille sur un fond noir. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de cet équipage ; Luffy au Chapeau de paille. Jetant un coup d'oeil à Ren, qui semblait encore souffrir de sa blessure à l'épaule, elle prit une décision ; pour retrouver leur liberté, ils rejoindraient cet équipage ! Elle replongea et vit deux hameçons sans appâts qui reliaient la mer au bateau pirate. Elle accrocha Ren à celui qui se tenait à sa gauche et se colla contre lui, espérant que les pirates arriveraient à les remonter.

Usopp cria. Sanji et Zoro le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne tombe à la mer. Aidés par Luffy, ils tirèrent sur la canne à pêche, pour voir quel poisson pouvait peser aussi lourd. Lorsqu'ils réussirent à le sortir de l'eau, le cuisinier crut entendre un cri de femme. Il se retourna, la touche ayant atterri sur le pont. Une petite fille aux cheveux châtains se releva sous ses yeux et le regarda, les larmes se mélangeant aux gouttes d'eau qui roulaient sur ses joues.

_Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie, il a mal ! leur lança-t-elle, son regard passant sur tous les membres de l'équipage qui étaient présents devant elle.

_Bordel, où est Chopper ? Luffy, Usopp, trouvez-le. Et toi, tête de cactus, va chercher les autres.

_La ferme, sourcil en vrille ! Je fais ce que je veux.

_Tu crois franchement que c'est le moment ?

Le sabreur hocha la tête et partit accomplir sa tâche, non sans ronchonner au passage. Sanji s'approcha de la jeune fille et posa sa main sur son épaule gauche.

_Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors arrête de pleurer.

_Merci...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, elle s'était endormie, épuisée.

Elle ouvrit péniblement un oeil et découvrit un cadre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Des hamacs étaient étendus du côté droit de la chambre. Elle put apercevoir Ren couché sur l'un d'entre eux, un bandage recouvrant sa blessure à l'épaule droite. La jeune fille voulut se lever pour aller le voir mais lorsqu'elle prit appui sur sa jambe gauche, celle-ci se déroba, ce qui la fit tomber sur le sol. Elle jura contre elle-même et décida qu'elle irait voir Ren plus tard. Takara eut tout juste le temps de s'asseoir avant qu'un petit renne au museau bleu coiffé d'un chapeau rose avec une croix blanche dessus n'entre dans la chambre. Apercevant la brune, il repartit en courant. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre une seconde fois sur une jeune femme aux cheveux courts, de la même couleur que la mandarine qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Elle arborait un sourire chaleureux qui rassura la petite. Takara lui sourit en retour, puis elle dit :

_Je m'appelle Takara, je viens d'une île où je travaillais jour et nuit dans une mine et voici Ren, il était toujours avec moi pour me soutenir et me protéger...

_Calme-toi. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Je suis Nami, la navigatrice du bateau.

Un jeune homme brun, un chapeau de paille sur la tête entra précipitamment et cria :

_A taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaable ! Nami, on mange !

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant Nami à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs et Takara, bouche bée devant l'énergie du brun.

_Et ça, c'était Luffy, le capitaine. Tu veux venir manger ? Sanji, notre cuistot fait des plats absolument délicieux!

La petite regarda Nami, puis sa jambe gauche et tenta de se lever, en vain. Elle retomba immédiatement sur le sol. La rousse décida de l'aider. Elle sortit de la chambre et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, des bouts de bois taillés et décorés, à la main. La jeune femme lui tendit et Takara comprit ce qu'elle devait en faire. Elle s'appuya donc dessus, soulevant sa jambe gauche, encore douloureuse.

_Je peux marcher, s'émerveilla-t-elle, faisant sourire la navigatrice qui l'observait.

_Allez viens, on va manger avec les autres, lui dit-elle.

La plus jeune hocha la tête et suivit son aînée à travers le bateau pirate. Elles traversèrent le pont, recouvert d'une herbe fraîche. Un peu plus loin reposait un arbre abritant une balançoire qui se balançait au gré du vent qui leur apportait une bonne odeur, mélange de fruits, de viandes et de légumes. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans une pièce où régnait la bonne humeur. Lorsque Takara franchit la porte, les discussions se stoppèrent presque immédiatement, ce qui la mit légèrement mal à l'aise. Le blond qui l'avait accueillie hier lui souria et elle se dirigea vers lui. Il était en train de cuisiner, c'était donc ça l'odeur alléchante qu'elle avait senti lorsqu'elle marchait sur le pont. Un sourire sincère apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle observait le cuisinier faire son travail. Luffy cria qu'il avait faim et la jeune fille ria de bon coeur devant sa joie de vivre. Brook, pris d'une soudaine envie de chanter se leva, prit son violon et commença à jouer un air que tous les membres de l'équipage connaissaient et l'accompagnèrent en chantant.

Takara reconnut, assis à côté du capitaine, le petit renne au nez bleu qui s'était enfui en la voyant. Elle demanda à Sanji :

_Dis, c'est qui le renne ?

_Lui ? C'est Chopper, notre médecin de bord.

_Il est vraiment peureux ou juste... timide ?

_Les deux. Va t'asseoir, c'est prêt.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, se tournant vers la table pour chercher une place et en trouva une, entre le sabreur aux cheveux verts et une belle femme brune. Elle décida de s'asseoir là-bas, les deux semblaient être les plus calmes de l'équipage. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, elle s'aperçut que son coeur battait la chamade et que ses mains tremblaient comme des feuilles. Takara souffla un bon coup, tentant de se calmer. Robin, qui savait comment s'y prendre avec un certain nombre de choses, utilisa son fruit du démon pour la chatouiller. Action qui eut pour effet un fou rire de la cible. Quand le supplice fut terminé, elle se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui dit, le sourire aux lèvres :

_Merci.

Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur générale. A la fin, Luffy se leva, prit un air sérieux, attirant l'attention de l'équipage, après tout, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait cet air, et dit :

_Ecoutez tous, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Takara, je te propose de faire partie de mon équipage, toi et ton ami.

A ces mots, Nami sourit, elle savait très bien ce qu'allait répondre la petite. L'intéressée avait les larmes aux yeux mais le sourire qu'elle arborait depuis son arrivée était toujours présent. Elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois, pour être sûre qu'ils comprendraient sa réponse.

_Alors bienvenue chez les pirates au Chapeau de paille !

_Merci à tous !

Takara sentit que sa jambe ne lui faisait plus mal. Elle sortit alors de la cuisine en courant et se rendit dans la chambre où elle s'était réveillée. Ren venait juste de se lever.

_Ren, on fait partie de leur équipage !

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

Et voilà un deuxième chapitre de terminé ! :)

A Mercredi prochain pour la suite :D

Review ? ;)


	3. Prologue 3

Hey ! Voilà le dernier prologue de cette fic. Je sais, c'est vraiment long à commencer mais... Mais quoi ? Bah, je sais pas ^^

Bref, One Piece ne m'appartient toujours pas.

Merci encore à ceux qui lisent et à ceux qui prennent le temps de mettre une 'tite review, ça fait plaisir. ;)

* * *

><p><span>Prologue 3 : Un enfant et un magicien<span>

Le ciel était bleu et la température estivale. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient dans la mer qui entourait la petite île paisible où avait accosté l'équipage de Basil Hawkins. Celui-ci, ayant vu dans ses cartes quelque chose qui l'intriguait, prit quelques hommes et partit dans le village qu'abritait l'île.

_Capitaine, si nous traînons trop ici, la Marine va nous rattraper, lui rappela son second.

_Du calme, les cartes ne disent pas que nous allons tomber aujourd'hui, répondit le blond.

Maintenant qu'il avait un objectif bien précis en tête, la Marine ne devait pas intervenir. C'était hors de question qu'il échoue à cause d'eux. Les cris d'une femme parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il suivit ses cris et tomba sur un Marine. Misère, lui qui voulait absolument les éviter! Pas le choix, il devait intervenir. Il n'eut pas le temps de le faire ; une carte vola en direction du Marine. Celle-ci se planta dans le mur qui était dans son dos. L'homme ria :

_Tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à me battre avec ça, gamin ?

Gamin ? Où voyait-il un gamin ? C'est vrai, d'où il était, Hawkins ne pouvair pas voir toute la scène. Néanmoins, cette carte attirait toute son attention ; elle ne pouvait pas servir qu'à ça. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, elle commença à bouger et tomba au sol. De l'eau en sortit. Eau qui donna bientôt naissance à un requin.

Celui-ci fonça sur le Marine, qui ne l'avait pas entendu. Le prédateur arracha sa tête à l'homme, ce qui entraîna un deuxième cri de la femme. Lorsque le corps de l'agresseur tomba à terre, le requin disparut. Hawkins sortit alors de la ruelle dans laquelle il était, voulant connaître celui qui se battait de cette façon. Cependant, quand il fut sur les lieux, l'autre avait déjà disparu. Quelle efficacité dans son attaque ; et surtout, quelle rapidité ! Mais qui était-il ?

L'homme en question était un jeune garçon nommé Ryû Satoshi, à peine âgé, lui aussi, de 6 ans. Il était né sur cette petite île estivale où il faisait bon vivre. Néanmoins, il n'était pas dupe et ne faisait pas confiance à la Marine et au Gouvernement Mondial. C'était même pire, il les haissait et sa haine envers eux grandissait chaque jour. Il habitait une petite maison au bord d'un lac, à l'intérieur de la forêt qui se situait au Nord de l'île, isolée du village. Après le meurtre de l'un des leurs, la Marine allait encore surveiller ses allées et venues depuis l'orée de la forêt. Tant pis, il connaissait un moyen de leur échapper : les arbres.

En attendant, il se promenait bien tranquillement dans le centre-ville, cherchant de quoi se faire un repas digne de ce nom. Sur la place, le marché battait son plein, comme chaque jour. Un panneau d'affichage venait d'être installé devant le bar des chasseurs de primes. Satoshi se dirigea vers celui-ci, voulant toujours être au courant de l'actualité. Quelques avis de recherche étaient accrochés dessus. Mais un seul attira son attention, il le prit, le plia et le rangea dans sa poche. Le garçon décida de rentrer chez lui. Il était tellement troublé par cet avis de recherche qu'il en oublia les Marines postés devant la forêt. Ils ne lui poseraient plus de problèmes maintenant, chacun ayant une carte logée en plein milieu du front.

Entrant dans sa chambre, il posa son manteau sur son lit. Un Den-den Mushi était posé sur son bureau. Un papier surlequel était inscrits quelques chiffres traînait juste à côté. Il le prit, décrocha l'escargophone et composa le numéro. Le garçon dut attendre quelques minutes avant que l'on décroche.

_Oui ?

_Tuskiko, c'est bien toi ?

_Satoshi ! Ca fait un bail !

_Bah oui, 1 an, répondit-il. Dis, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

_Hum ? De quoi tu parles ?

_Y'a ta tête partout sur des avis de recherche !

_Mais oui, s'écria la jeune fille, je ne t'avais pas dit ! J'ai rejoint l'équipage de Trafalgar Law !

_Content pour toi mais t'aurais pu me prévenir au moins, soupira le blond.

Une autre voix se fit entendre dans le Den-den Mushi :

_J'y crois pas ! Tsukiko, rends-moi mon pull et mon chapeau !

_Aïe, il s'en est rendu compte en fait. Salut Satoshi et bonne chance !

Il raccrocha et soupira une seconde fois. Sôra Tsukiko, son amie d'enfance, avait toujours rêvé de faire partie d'un équipage de pirate. Mais de là à aller dans celui du célèbre Chirurgien de la Mort, elle était devenue folle pendant cette anée où elle l'avait laissé seul sur l'île ? Bon, au moins, il pouvait ajouter un avis de recherche à sa collection. Satoshi se leva, sortit de sa chambre et entra dans une pièce emplie d'avis de recherche accrochés de part et d'autre de celle-ci. Il échangea celui de Tsukiko avec celui de Basil Hawkins. Depuis quelques temps, ce rookie l'intéressait ; le jeune garçon avait entendu beaucoup de rumeurs sur lui. Mais ces rumeurs ne lui suffisaient plus, il voulait le rencontrer, le voir de ses propres yeux. Les habitants de cette île ne pourraient sûrement pas l'aider mais les chasseurs de primes, pourquoi pas ? Il irait les voir le lendemain. Regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il vit quelque chose bouger. Un uniforme blanc avec une mouette bleu foncé imprimée sur le torse.

Un Marine, déjà ? Et galère, les ennuis commençaient pour lui, il s'en doutait. En même temps, il avait tué trois d'entre eux en une seule journée, ils n'allaient pas rester là à attendre de faire d'autres victimes. Satoshi haussa les épaules, alluma une bougie qu'il posa sur le bureau en chêne qui se situait en face de sa fenêtre, s'attacha les cheveux en une courte queue de cheval et se mit à travailler.

De son côté, Hawkins était retourné sur son bateau, des questions plein la tête. Comment avait fait cet homme pour agir aussi vite ? Même avec un fruit du démon, personne ne pouvait être si rapide, c'était tout simplement impossible ! Plus il y repensait, plus l'envie de le connaître devenait grande. C'était décidé; demain, il retournerait, sans ses hommes, au village et tenterait de trouver des informations sur lui dans les bars et les tavernes. Après le repas, le magicien sortit prendre un peu l'air. Le ciel était absolument magnifique, les étoiles brillaient de tous leurs feux et la lune, pleine encore cette nuit, éclairait la mer, dont le bleu si beau avait laissé la place à un noir aussi profond que les ténèbres. C'était une nuit calme où seuls le vent et le bruit des vagues troublaient le silence agréable de celle-ci. Déterminé à retrouver l'homme qui occupait ses pensées, il partit se coucher, convaincu qu'il le rencontrerait.

Le lendemain matin fut tranquille pour le jeune garçon, le Marine qui devait le surveiller s'étant endormi. Satoshi partit donc se promener un peu dans la forêt pour apprécier le silence de l'aube. Il marcha longtemps avant d'arriver devant une falaise où il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir pour regarder le lever de soleil. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage mais il disparut aussi vite lorsqu'il aperçut un bateau ancré aux bords de la plage qu'on voyait depuis son poste. Qui venait troubler son calme habituel ? Sûrement des pirates. Bon, de toute façon, il était l'heure de se mettre en route pour le village ; les chasseurs de primes y seraient à cette heure-ci.

_Ne bougez plus !

Galère... Ils ne le laisseront donc jamais tranquille ? Tant pis, autant employer la manière forte :

_Tu veux vraiment finir comme tes trois collègues ? demanda-t-il, se retournant pour fixer le Marine.

Ses yeux exprimaient la peur et la colère en même temps tandis que ceux du blond reflétaient son sadisme.

_Quel âge as-tu, jeune Marine ?

_16 ans, pourquoi ? Répondit-il, la voix tremblant légèrement.

_Ah la la... tu es bien jeune, dis-moi. Que dirait ta famille si tu mourrais maintenant ?

_Vous n'oseriez pas quand même !

_Je vais me gêner.

Le Marine tomba à terre, comment cet enfant pouvait donner une telle impression de force ? Satoshi, satisfait de sa prestation, le laissa dans sa réflexion et partit en direction du village. Cependant, il oublia son manteau, donc, tous les Marines pourraient le prendre en photo et son visage finirait comme celui de Tsukiko, sur des avis de recherche. Tant pis, il était trop tard maintenant. Il devait atteindre l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé ! Cette journée allait être la bonne, il le sentait.

Il vérifia une dernière fois si tous les membres de son équipage dormaient encore ; il pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille pour le village. Tout d'abord, éviter le bar des chasseurs de primes, trop risqué pour lui. Mais alors, où chercher ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire et ça commençait à l'énerver un peu.

_Hawkins ? Le magicien, c'est ça ?

Satoshi hocha la tête, oui, c'était bien de lui qu'il parlait.

_Je sais pas grand chose de lui, il est assez discret, lui répondit l'homme auquel il avait demandé s'il le connaissait.

_D'accord, merci.

Le jeune garçon sentit un regard se poser sur lui avec insistance. Il se retourna et aperçut un autre homme lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Il s'éxécuta et se dirigea vers celui qui portait un manteau à capuche, comme lui auparavant.

_Tu cherches quelqu'un petit ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_Pas vraiment, plutôt des informations sur quelqu'un.

_Et puis-je savoir sur qui ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider, qui sait ? Insista-t-il.

_Vous connaissez un pirate nommé Basil Hawkins, dit "Le Magicien" ?

_Hum... Pas vraiment mais je sais qu'il a accosté sur cette île hier, en fin de journée.

_J'en prends note, merci beaucoup monsieur ! Cria le garçon, sortant en trombe du bar.

Alors c'était son bateau qu'il avait vu ce matin ! Quelle joie, il pourrait enfin le rencontrer. Tandis qu'il se faufilait entre les personnes dans la rue, Satoshi aperçut un manteau blanc voler. Un officier de la Marine ! Tournant dans une petite ruelle, il escalada le mur pour atterrir sur le toit. Scrutant à nouveau la foule, le blond le retrouva. Maintenant il pouvait le suivre en toute discrétion, passant d'un toit à l'autre.

De son côté, Hawkins tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Il savait que cette île était réputée pour son marché regorgeant de produits en tous genres, mais pas à ce point-là. Au moment où il tourna dans une rue déserte, il vit une carte lui passer devant. Un jeune garçon atterrit en face de lui. Cette carte ; il l'avait déjà vue quelque part... Mais oui!

_Tu es le gamin qui a tué le Marine d'hier.

Satoshi releva la tête, personne ne l'avait vu, il en était sûr. Le visage de l'homme qui se tenait là lui était familier.

_Hawkins ? Tu es bien Basil Hawkins, le Magicien ?

_Oui c'est moi. Et tu es ?

_ Ryû Satoshi, assassin professionnel de Marines.

_Donc c'était bien toi hier soir. Dis-moi, aimerais-tu faire partie d'un équipage de pirates ?

_Ouais, du tien.

_Alors en route pour le bateau, nous quittons cette île ce soir.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus bouclé.

Review ? :D


	4. Chapitre 1

Hey les gens ! Oui, je poste deux chapitres en même temps aujourd'hui puisque Mercredi prochain, je n'aurais pas internet pour cause de voyage scolaire en Italie. ^^

Alors voilà, on peut dire que cette fic commence véritablement ici. Alors bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Equipages au complet<span>

La joie et la bonne humeur régnaient sur le sous-marin des Heart Pirates, équipage ayant pour capitaine le célèbre Chirurgien de la Mort, Trafalgar Law. En effet, après l'attaque de Kidd, ils avaient dû abandonner leur navire. Leur capitaine avait alors opté pour un sous-marin, appuyant sur le fait que les Marines les trouveraient moins facilement. De plus, depuis 2 semaines, une nouvelle recrue les avait rejoint. La jeune Sôra Tsukiko s'était habituée à l'ambiance animée du bateau. Elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement heureuse de vivre avec eux. Law remarqua cependant que, depuis que le Den-den Mushi de la jeune fille avait sonné, elle semblait quelque peu dans les nuages. Après le déjeuner, elle sortit du réfectoire et s'accouda à une barrière, plongeant son regard dans la mer, comme à son habitude. Cependant, une voix l'arracha de ses pensées :

_Tu es bien préoccupée depuis hier dis-moi.

Tsukiko se retourna et leurs regards se croisèrent. Law remarqua alors quelque chose d'anormal ; ses yeux n'étaient plus verts émeraude mais un mélange entre le vert et le bleu. Voyant qu'elle était le sujet de l'étonnement du brun, Tsukiko s'expliqua :

_Je sais, c'est bizarre mais mes yeux changent de couleur en fonction de mon humeur.

_... Bepo !

_Oui Captain' ?

_Je te confie Tsukiko, il faut que quelqu'un l'entraîne, lui dit-il, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Bepo hocha la tête et se retourna vers la petite brune. Il lui sourit, lui prit la main et ils partirent tous les deux vers la salle d'entraînement.

* * *

><p>_Nami ! Il est passé où Luffy ? Il devait m'apprendre un truc !<p>

Le jeune Mitsuaki Ren, nouveau membre de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille, avait encore perdu son capitaine de vue.

_T'as regardé dans la cuisine ? Ou sinon, il est avec Chopper et Usopp vers la balançoire, lui répondit la navigatrice rousse.

_Ok, merci, et au fait, elle est où Takara ? Avec Sanji ou Zoro ?

_Aucun des deux, elle lit des livres avec Robin dans notre chambre.

En effet, depuis son arrivée sur le bateau, la petite fille passait le plus clair de son temps avec Robin, Zoro ou Sanji. Bien sûr, elle appréciait tout l'équipage mais elle s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec ces trois-là. Sanji et Robin, ça pouvait se comprendre mais personne ne savait comment elle faisait pour que Zoro l'apprécie.

_Je suis désolée Robin, mais j'ai promis à Zoro que j'irai m'entraîner avec lui.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, va vite le rejoindre.

_Merci beaucoup.

Takara se mit alors en route pour la vigie, où s'entraînait Zoro chaque jour. Mais avant, elle fit un détour par la cuisine. Le blond était déjà en train de préparer le déjeuner.

_Salut Sanji, t'aurais pas une bouteille de Saké ?

_Tu bois déjà à ton âge ? Ca te va pas d'être pirate.

_Mais non, c'est pour Zoro, il en aura besoin après son entraînement. Et comme ça, il ne viendra pas te déranger pendant que tu feras le repas, répondit-elle.

_Tu me rassures, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tiens, prends celle qui est sur la table, tu n'es pas la seule à anticiper les voeux de l'équipage.

_Merci, à tout à l'heure !

La vigie était maintenant son objectif, Zoro avait déjà dû commencé l'entraînement. Elle le rejoignit en quelques minutes. Posant la bouteille près d'elle, elle s'assit par terre, attendant qu'il finisse. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit.

Son rêve la ramena un an en arrière, lorsqu'elle était encore dans la mine._ Un adulte venait d'entrer, tenant une enfant par les cheveux. Celle-ci portait des menottes aux poignets et aux chevilles. Un autre homme les lui enleva et elle se fit lancer par terre par le premier qui rajouta, avant de claquer la porte :_

__Vous vous plaigniez de ne pas avoir assez de main-d'oeuvre ? Alors voilà un nouveau compagnon de travail !_

_Takara accourut vers la petite fille et l'aida à se relever. Elle était brune et avait des yeux aussi éclatants qu'une émeraude._

__Vous avez vu comme il essaye de faire sévère ? Franchement, me dites pas que vous avez peur de lui !_

__La ferme, tu sais même pas ce qu'il nous a fait endurer, lui cria un enfant de l'autre côté de la pièce._

__Casse-toi, tu vas nous attirer des problèmes, on veut pas mourir jeunes, nous !_

__C'est bon, je me barre dans moins d'un an._

__Tu crois vraiment pouvoir partir d'ici ? Sais-tu au moins où nous sommes ? Lui demanda un garçon brun s'approchant des deux filles. Takara, c'est qui ?_

__Je ne sais pas, elle vient d'arriver._

__Tsukiko Sôra, la première fille au monde qui réussira à sortir de cette mine pourrie, lui répondit la brune, un sourire insolent aux lèvres. Et toi, on peut savoir ton nom ?_

__Ren Mitsuaki, je suis ici depuis mes 2 ans, je sais très bien comment ils fonctionnent, tu ne franchiras jamais une seule de ces portes._

_Tsukiko éclata de rire, attrapa Ren par le col de son tee-shirt et l'attira vers elle._

__On parie ?_

* * *

><p>_Capitaine, on a un léger problème.<p>

Hawkins se retourna, que se passait-il encore ?

_Je t'écoute.

_Satoshi a mis K.O. tout l'équipage.

Encore ? C'était la troisième fois en à peine une semaine. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme, sinon il n'aurait plus d'hommes valides pour accoster sur la prochaine île.

_D'accord, je m'en occupe.

Le capitaine se leva, sortit de sa cabine et se rendit sur le pont, là où son nouveau membre d'équipage venait de faire un carnage. Celui-ci releva la tête et aperçut Hawkins. Et misère! Il allait encore devoir expliquer ses actes. Le jeune garçon rangea ses cartes et rejoignit son capitaine sur la proue.

_Satoshi... Pourquoi as-tu encore fait ça ?

_Ca faisait trop longtemps que je ne m'étais pas battu.

_Nous allons bientôt accoster sur la prochaine île, tu pourras te défouler, dit alors le capitaine.

Le blond le remercia et partit en direction de sa cabine, le coeur léger. Lorsqu'il entra, il aperçut l'avis de recherche de Tsukiko. Il se dit qu'il devait la prévenir qu'ils allaient sûrement se revoir en mer. Son Den-den Mushi traînait sur son lit. Le garçon le prit et composa le numéro de son amie.

* * *

><p>De son côté, la jeune fille venait de finir son entraînement avec Bepo. Elle décida alors d'aller se reposer un moment. A peine avait-elle franchi la porte que le Den-den Mushi posé sur le bureau sonna. Elle décrocha.<p>

_Oui ?

_Tsukiko ? C'est Satoshi.

_Et béh, tu peux plus te passer de me téléphoner ? C'est déjà la deuxième fois en deux semaines.

_Non, cette fois, si je t'appelle c'est parce que j'ai une annonce à te faire, lui dit-il, ce qui la fit sursauter.

_Oui... ?

_Je fais partie de l'équipage de Basil Hawkins. Ca fait deux semaines.

_Quoi ? Mais c'est génial !

_Basil Hawkins, "Le Magicien"... Intéressant, intervint Law, venant d'entrer dans sa cabine, interrompant leur conversation.

Il se tenait debout, adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_C'est qui ? Demanda Satoshi, toujours présent.

_Mon capitaine, Law.

_Ok, bon, je dois y aller, salut ! On se reverra sûrement bientôt, lança le blond avant de raccrocher.

Après avoir elle-même raccroché, elle se retourna vers le brun et lui dit :

_On t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

_Je te signale qu'ici c'est ma chambre.

_Tss, je fais ce que je veux. Alors je squatterai cette chambre tant que je serais encore en vie.

_Alors ne viens pas te plaindre, lui dit-il, un sourire insolent sur son visage.

_Je te ferais ravaler ce sourire un de ces jours, tu verras. Sinon, t'aurais pas une idée du temps qu'il nous reste avant d'arriver sur la prochaine île ?

_ A peu près une journée, il me semble, lui répondit Law, heureux d'avoir énervé la petite brune.

Tsukiko hocha la tête, super, il ne lui restait qu'une journée avant qu'elle puisse s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Alors qu'il allait sortir, Law entendit un grattement provenant de l'armoire. La jeune fille tressaillit ; il allait le voir! Vite, il fallait changer de sujet sinon il serait découvert !

_Et Bepo, il est où ?

Pourquoi cette phrase ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Sûrement parce qu'elle avait passé son après-midi avec lui.

_Il dort. L'entraînement l'a épuisé, répondit-il machinalement tandis qu'il s'approchait de l'objet de sa stupéfaction.

Avant qu'il n'ouvre les portes de son armoire, Tsukiko se mit devant, l'empêchant de passer.

_Non, n'ouvre pas cette porte, je t'en supplie.

_Pourquoi donc ? Tu nous caches quelque chose ?

Elle secoua la tête mais ses yeux prouvaient le contraire. Ils devenaient bleus clair au fur et à mesure que le brun s'avançait.

* * *

><p>_Hé, réveille-toi.<p>

Une voix grave et lente la tira de ses souvenirs. Elle ouvrit les yeux, découvrant Zoro, penché juste au-dessus d'elle. A cette vue, ses joues prirent une teinte rosée, il était bien trop près à son goût !

_Tu t'agitais, ça va ? Demanda-t-il, se relevant légèremment.

_Oui, je faisais un mauvais rêve, c'est tout, affirma Takara. Tiens, je t'ai rapporté ça.

Elle lui tendit la bouteille de saké qu'elle avait prise dans la cuisine. Il l'accepta avec joie et en but le contenu d'une seule traite, comme s'il avait passé 3 ans sans boire et que c'était de l'eau.

_Dis, c'est bon l'alcool ?

Le sabreur se stoppa net en entendant ces paroles. Une gamine de 6 ans lui demandait si l'alcool avait un bon goût. Il ne savait quoi dire. Devant son manque de réaction, la jeune fille sourit ; son idée avait marché.

_Je rigolais, c'est une blague. Détends-toi, lui dit-elle. On n'est pas tous comme toi, tu sais.

_Sale gamine, répondit Zoro.

_Je sais.

* * *

><p>Pfiou ! Fini ! ^^<p>

Voilà, donc rendez-vous le Mercredi 4 Avril, c'est ça ?

Bisous à tous et passez une bonne fin de semaine !


	5. Chapitre 2

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! ;)

Je remercie encore tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une 'tite review, ça fait chaud au coeur ^^

Bon, voilà, trêve de blabla, bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles<span>

Depuis l'incident de la veille, Satoshi passait la plupart de son temps dans la salle d'entraînement du bateau. Il attendait avec impatience leur arrivée sur la prochaine île, il pourrait tuer plusieurs Marines. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'équipage, deux semaines auparavant, il lui avait été interdit de quitter le bateau, même en cas d'attaques. Ce que le blond détestait le plus au monde, ce n'était pas les Marines, mais qu'on le traite comme les autres gamins décérébrés avec qui il avait vécu dans son village natal. A cette pensée, il explosa et lança plusieurs cartes valser contre le mur d'en face. La porte s'ouvrit sur Hawkins qui se demandait où avait disparu sa nouvelle recrue. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, essoufflé, le regard plein de haine, il voulut lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire.

_C'est bon, je laisse la place, j'avais justement fini, lui dit-il, d'un ton sec, le dépassant pour retourner dans sa cabine.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi y avait-il autant de haine dans son regard d'enfant ? Inspectant la salle, le capitaine y remarqua quelques cartes traînant par terre. Il se dirigea alors vers elles et en prit une. Mais à peine l'avait-il touchée qu'elle se transforma en glace et explosa. Idée ingénieuse du point de vue du blond qui avait été surpris par cette métamorphose soudaine de l'arme de son membre d'équipage.

* * *

><p>_Un chat ? Alors c'était pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que j'ouvre mon armoire, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

_Promets-moi que tu ne lui feras rien, je t'en supplie ! C'était mon seul compagnon avant que je ne rencontre Ace, avoua la brune, les larmes aux yeux et tirant son capitaine par la manche droite de son pull.

Ace ? Portgas D. Ace, l'homme aux poings ardents ? Law n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Pour se rassurer, il demanda à Tsukiko de répéter qui elle avait rencontré.

_Hum ? Ace ? C'est lui qui m'a emmenée sur ton bateau. Ah au fait, je voulais te demander s'il était possible d'envoyer des lettres à un pirate dont on ignore la position.

_Oui, du moment que tu connais son nom.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent tandis qu'elle courait vers le petit chat noir caché derrière les portes entrouvertes de l'armoire. Enfin ! Elle allait pouvoir écrire à celui qui lui avait permis tout ça. Voyant sa joie, le capitaine sourit et sortit de la cabine. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire, Tsukiko avait voyagé avec Ace aux poings ardents, membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. La brune le suivit sur le pont, portant le petit animal dans ses bras. A ce moment, Bepo, qui venait de se réveiller, passa devant eux. Lorsqu'il aperçut le chat, des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux et commencèrent à couler alors qu'il se précipitait vers Law, lui criant au passage :

_Captain', qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Pourquoi tu veux me remplacer par un chat ?

_Calme-toi, il n'a pas tes compétences et il ne parle pas. Et puis, pourquoi voudrais-je te remplacer ? C'est incensé, lui répondit le brun, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son second.

_... Captain'...

Bon, que lui arrivait-il à présent ? Pourquoi avait-il pris cet air d'ahuri et pointait son dos du doigt? Trafalgar se retourna alors, pour voir ce qui causait une telle panique chez l'ours et s'étonna aussi. L'animal avait disparu et se tenait à la place, une panthère noire sur laquelle était assise la petite brune.

_Bepo, je te présente Kuro, mon animal de compagnie, lui dit-elle, entre deux éclats de rires.

Le sourire du brun revint alors. Une panthère maintenant? Son équipage allait devenir une véritable arche de Noé. Cependant, elle pouvait aussi être un compagnon important, tout comme Bepo l'était. Une voix les interrompit :

_Ile en vue !

Tout l'équipage, sauf le capitaine, cria alors :

_Ouaiiiiiiiiis ! Enfin !

Ils accostèrent peu de temps après.

* * *

><p>_Nami ? Usopp te demande sur le pont, l'informa Franky.<p>

_Très bien, j'arrive, lui répondit-elle.

Elle ferma son journal, se leva et se rendit sur le pont. Tout l'équipage était réuni, Usopp au milieu.

_J'ai une bonne nouvelle, on approche d'une île, leur annonça le jeune homme.

_Sérieux ? Demanda Ren.

_Sérieux.

Zoro sourit, il allait pouvoir passer sa journée dans une taverne. Sauf s'il n'arrivait pas à en trouver une.

_Super, je vais aller refaire le stock de nourriture alors, s'exclama Sanji.

_Il va falloir s'organiser, on ne connaît pas la dangerosité de l'île ni si elle est habitée, intervint la navigatrice. Robin, Takara et moi, on va aller en ville chercher des informations et acheter quelques affaires. Pendant ce temps, Sanji et Luffy, vous irez acheter à manger et visiter un peu l'île. Ren, tu les accompagneras.

_Ok, fit le jeune garçon concerné.

_Oui ma Nami chérie, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, ajouta Sanji, comme à son habitude.

_Oh la ferme Love-cook, lança Zoro, sur un ton colérique.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marimo, t'es jaloux parce que tu pourras pas aller dans une taverne?

_Sanji, laisse-le tranquille, répliqua Takara. Zoro, je te ramènerai quelques bouteilles.

Le blond se stoppa net, Takara venait de prendre la défense de tête d'algue? Il se retourna vers Ren qui haussa les épaules ; lui non plus n'y comprenait rien. Robin sourit, elle avait déjà deviné pourquoi la jeune fille faisait ça. Zoro se leva pour aller dans la chambre des garçons. Au passage, il ébouriffa les cheveux de celle qui l'avait défendu qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Cependant, ce moment de joie fut interrompu par la voix de Luffy :

_Sanji ! On mange quoi ? J'ai faim !

Nami soupira, leur capitaine ne changerait jamais, il resterait toujours le goinfre qu'il était. Elle leva la tête pour observer le ciel, une brise faisait voler ses cheveux. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Nojiko, ce qui la fit sourire. Brook sortit son violon et joua un air que tous écoutèrent avec joie. La suite de la soirée se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Au moment du repas, Ren remarqua que Takara et Zoro avaient disparus. Il se mit alors à leur recherche pour leur annoncer qu'ils passaient à table. Mais lorsqu'il les trouva, il ne put accomplir sa "mission". Takara s'était endormie sur le torse du sabreur qui ne s'en était sûrement pas aperçu sinon, il l'aurait envoyée bouler. Le jeune garçon prit une couverture et la plaça sur son amie. Ensuite, il retourna avec les autres.

Quand il fut sûr que plus personne n'était dans la chambre, Zoro ouvrit les yeux, sourit en voyant la jeune fille qui dormait sur lui et se rendormit, se disant que si elle était venue, elle en connaissait les conséquences, elle allait passer la nuit avec tous les autres garçons.

* * *

><p>_Hé, Satoshi, debout ! On a accosté sur l'île, le réveilla un membre de l'équipage.<p>

Lorsque le blond entendit ces mots, il se leva en sursaut, prenant ses habits au passage. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et se rendit sur le pont, des étincelles dans les yeux. Hawkins était déjà là, il l'attendait sûrement pour aller sur l'île. Le capitaine le vit et sourit alors, ils pouvaient partir, tout était prêt. Les deux pirates quittèrent le bateau, accompagné de plusieurs membres d'équipages, pour se diriger vers l'intérieur de l'île. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent aux abords d'une petite ville accueillante d'où parvenaient des rires d'enfants, des cris de joie et de la musique.

_Je crois bien qu'on arrive pendant une fête, supposa Satoshi, connaissant bien ce genre d'ambiances festives.

_Il va falloir faire profil bas capitaine, nous ne sommes pas les seuls pirates sur l'île. Les Heart Pirates et les Mugiwara sont là, dit un des compagnons du blond.

_Très bien, merci.

Hawkins décida alors de faire plusieurs groupes. Satoshi, ne voulant pas être dérangé pendant son massacre de Marines, dit à son capitaine qu'il voulait être seul et s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre.

* * *

><p>_Sérieux ? cria la jeune fille, des étincelles éclairant ses yeux émeraudes.<p>

_Mais c'est dégueulasse !

Bepo contesta plusieurs fois la décision du capitaine mais le brun refusa toujours de changer d'avis. Tsukiko devait aller sur cette île pour s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et des armes. Son second, lui, connaissait bien mieux les risques qu'ils avaient en restant immobiles et pourrait se défendre si des Marines tentaient de les attaquer. La petite brune remercia son capitaine et commença à courir vers la terre ferme quand elle entendit :

_Attends, qui t'a dit que tu irais seule ? Demanda Law, toujours souriant. Vous deux, accompagnez-la.

Les deux pirates concernés hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la jeune fille qui lança un regard noir au brun. Bah, ce n'était pas si grave d'être accompagnée par deux compagnons de piraterie mais elle aurait préféré être entourée de deux autres personnes... Avant qu'elle ne parte, Kuro arriva et elle grimpa sur le dos de la panthère. Ensuite, ils quittèrent le bateau.

* * *

><p>_Ren, Luffy ! On doit y aller maintenant !<p>

La navigatrice s'impatientait, c'était toujours les mêmes qui étaient en retard ! Robin gardait son sourire habituel tandis que Takara commençait à s'énerver, elle cria :

_Luffy, si tu te ramènes pas ici dans deux secondes avec Ren, t'es privé de nourriture pendant un mois !

Quoi ? Le brun n'eut pas besoin d'entendre une deuxième fois cette phrase qu'il était déjà devant les trois filles avec le garçon qui restait toujours avec lui. Sanji arriva quelques secondes après. Ils partirent tous ensemble en direction de l'île. Après un certain moment, Nami demanda aux garçons de prendre un autre chemin et ils se quittèrent. Elles continuèrent toutes les trois et la ville apparut peu de temps après.

Nami repéra alors quelques boutiques chics et pas très chères, son but étant de dépenser le moins d'argent possible. Robin s'acheta une robe violette, Nami, un débardeur blanc et bleu avec une jupe orange. Seule Takara n'arrivait pas à se décider. Que prendre ? Ce short lui faisait vraiment envie mais elle ne voulait pas faire dépenser autant d'argent à Nami. Voyant qu'elle se triturait les méninges depuis un certain temps, la rousse s'avança vers elle et lui dit :

_Tu sais, je peux bien faire une exception de temps en temps.

_Merci beaucoup Nami !

Maintenant, elle pouvait choisir en toute tranquilité, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas en abuser non plus. Soudain, la porte du magasin s'ouvrit. Une jeune fille brune accompagnée de deux hommes plus âgés venaient d'entrer. Ces cheveux bruns et ces yeux... Elle les connaissait !

_Tsukiko ! Ca faisait si longtemps, s'écria-t-elle, lui sautant au cou.

_Takara ! Comment tu vas ? Et Ren, où il est ?

_Avec des amis !

Tsukiko se retourna pour faire les présentations quand...

_Satoshi, c'est bien toi ?

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

Bon, voilà, un autre chapitre de posté :)

Alors, rendez-vous le 11, c'est bien ça ?

Bonne journée à tous et laissez un review si vous avez le temps ! ;)


	6. Chapitre 3

Hello les gens ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ^^

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ;)

Alors sur ce, bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs<span>

Le blond s'arrêta. Quelqu'un venait de prononcer son nom mais où se trouvait cette personne ? Lorsqu'il aperçut une petite fille lui faisant de grands gestes, il sourit. Se dirigeant vers elle, il lui dit :

_Salut Tsukiko, tu n'as pas changé depuis l'année dernière.

_Toi non plus mon cher Satoshi. Takara, je te présente mon ami d'enfance : Ryû Satoshi.

_Enchantée.

_Moi de même.

_Et Satoshi, voici Sango Takara, je l'ai rencontrée l'année où je suis partie de l'île.

_Takara ? Qui sont ces jeunes gens ? Demanda Robin en s'approchant des trois enfants.

_Des amis à moi. Voici Tsukiko et Satoshi. Dis, tu penses que Nami serait d'accord si je lui demandais pour rester avec eux aujourd'hui ?

_Bien sûr que je suis d'accord, tant que tu te dépêches d'acheter tes nouveaux vêtements et de les enfiler, intervint la rousse.

_J'avais oublié ! Moi aussi j'étais venue pour des vêtements au départ, s'exclama Tsukiko.

Les deux filles se mirent alors en chasse. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la jeune brune avait déjà trouvé avec quoi elle allait s'habiller : une chemise bleue clair, une mini-jupe plissée blanche et des bottines beiges. Dans ses cheveux étaient dorénavant accrochés deux noeuds bleu foncé. Elle paya et demanda au vendeur si elle pouvait les porter dès maintenant. Ce dernier accepta. Tsukiko partit alors dans une cabine d'essayage et se changea.

Takara choisit à ce moment les habits qu'elle allait mettre : un short en jean avec un bustier rouge cerise. Les chaussures étaient les mêmes que Nami mais sans talons. La navigatrice paya pour la petite fille et celle-ci se changea aussi. Pendant ce temps, Satoshi discutait avec Robin et les deux pirates du Heart restaient à l'écart. Ils attendaient juste que Tsukiko soit prête et après, ils partiraient. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine d'essayage, un des deux hommes s'avança vers elle et lui dit :

_Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant.

_Mais allez-y tous les deux, moi je reste avec mes amis ! Tu n'auras qu'à dire à Trafalgar que je vous ai semés en chemin, lui répondit-elle, le même sourire insolent que Law sur son visage.

_Tss. Rentre au moins au bateau à l'heure.

La brune hocha la tête et ses compagnons quittèrent le magasin. Youpi, enfin débarassée de ces deux pots de colle !

_Pourquoi partent-ils Tsukiko ? Demanda Takara, sortant elle aussi des cabines d'essayage, complètement métamorphosée.

_Parce qu'ils vont chercher des infos sur l'île. Genre combien de temps il faut au Log Pose pour se recharger, des trucs comme ça.

_Ah, d'accord.

_Dites les filles, on va autre part ? J'en ai marre des habits pour filles, intervint le blond.

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire puis hochèrent la tête. Il avait raison, maintenant qu'elles s'étaient changées, plus rien ne les retenait ici. Nami et Robin saluèrent les enfants avant de partir elles aussi.

Ensuite, ils se mirent tous les trois en route. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, la brune lança la conversation :

_Au fait Takara, comment t'as fait pour arriver ici ? Quand je vous ai laissés, vous étiez encore à la mine.

_On s'est échappés et un équipage pirate nous a reccueilli. Celui de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille.

_Trop classe ! On fait tous partie d'un équipage de pirate alors, s'extasia Tsukiko. Satoshi fait partie de celui de Basil Hawkins, "Le Magicien", toi de celui de Monkey D. Luffy et moi, celui de Trafalgar Law, "Le Chirurgien de la Mort" ! C'est génial !

_Attends deux minutes, de quelle mine parles-tu ? Demanda Satoshi, ne comprenant pas.

_Ah oui... Tu n'étais pas au courant. Cherchons un endroit où on pourrait parler tranquillement tous les trois, répondit la jeune fille.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, en peu de temps, ils trouvèrent un parc où ils s'assirent dans l' décida alors de tout raconter à son ami.

_Comme tu le sais, tout a commencé il y a un an, sur notre île natale.

__Tsukiko, c'est à toi d'aller chercher de la nourriture au marché aujourd'hui, lui cria le blond, encore assis à son bureau, en train de faire des expériences._

__Ok, j'y vais, à toute !_

_La petite brune se mit alors en route. Que pourrait-elle bien acheter aujourd'hui? Bah, elle verrait bien le moment venu. Les rayons de soleil tentaient de franchir les épais feuillages des arbres de la forêt, tandis que le vent faisait voler ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit. C'était un matin comme elle les aimait : calme, doux. Lorsqu'elle arriva au marché, la foule habituelle était déjà présente. Elle se dirigea vers un jeune marchand qu'elle connaissait bien._

__Salut Tsukiko, tu vas bien ?_

__Oui et toi ?_

__Ouais. Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? Lui demanda le jeune homme._

__Ca dépend de laquelle tu parles. Si c'est celle comme quoi tu es en couple avec la vendeuse de bijoux, oui, je suis au courant._

_Le marchand sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues puis il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Retrouvant son sérieux, il dit à la petite brune :_

__Non, je parle de celle qui raconte que des personnes pas fréquentables sont sur l'île pour recruter des jeunes enfants de ton âge. Ils tiennent une mine de charbon un peu plus loin sur Grand Line._

__Ah non, je l'avais jamais entendue celle-ci, lui répondit Tsukiko._

__Alors, fais attention à toi s'il te plaît._

__T'inquiète pas pour moi, va._

_Et elle repartit pour aller acheter de quoi manger. Elle prit un rôti et quelques légumes puis se dirigea vers la sortie du village. La brune pouvait déjà apercevoir la forêt alors qu'elle quittait le village. En peu de temps, elle franchit l'entrée de la petite cabane où elle habitait avec son ami. Il était toujours au même endroit que quand elle l'avait laissé sauf qu'il n'expérimentait plus, il s'était tout simplement endormi sur son bureau. Tsukiko décida alors de préparer à manger et de lui poser sur son lit pour que le blond puisse manger quand il se réveillerait._

_A peine avait-elle terminé que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tsukiko jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et put apercevoir plusieurs hommes, habillés en noir, des lunettes de soleil couvrant leurs yeux, qui entouraient la cabane. Et galère ! Qui étaient ces emmerdeurs encore ? Soupirant, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit._

__Bonjour jeune mademoiselle, tes parents sont-ils là ? Demanda celui qui était au centre._

__Non. Ils sont morts, lui répondit-elle, du ton le plus sec qu'elle pouvait prendre._

__Ca m'arrange bien alors._

_Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme. Un sourire narquois qui fit frissonner Tsukiko. Ses grands yeux verts émeraude commençaient à virer au bleu clair ; la peur s'emparait de son esprit. Une main puissante lui attrapa le bras alors qu'elle tentait de rentrer chez elle. Satoshi ! Ils ne devaient pas le trouver !_

__Si c'est pour m'emmener quelque part, laissez-moi prendre les seuls souvenirs que j'ai ici, dit-elle, reprenant peu à peu son sang-froid._

_Celui qui lui tenait le bras regarda son patron qui hocha la tête. Il lâcha alors le bras de la jeune fille et elle partit en courant dans la chambre de son ami. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui laisser, c'était le numéro de son Den-den Mushi. Tsukiko griffonna une suite de chiffres sur un bout de papier, suivie de son nom et d'une phrase d'adieu. Ensuite, elle prit son Den-den Mushi et sortit de la cabane. Se retournant une dernière fois, elle commença à sangloter tandis qu'elle suivait les adultes qui étaient venus pour la recruter._

_Et voilà pourquoi je suis partie pendant un an, je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Tsukiko, je comprends tout à fait ta réaction, j'aurais fait la même chose, la rassura Satoshi.

_Merde ! J'avais pas vu l'heure, il faut que je file au Sunny, s'exclama Takara. Dites, on se retrouve demain matin ici, ok ?

_D'accord, à demain, lui répondirent les deux autres alors qu'elle filait déjà vers le port.

_Bon, Satoshi, on va se promener un peu dans la ville ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête et ils quittèrent ensemble le parc. Le soleil éclairait les rues animées de la ville tandis que le vent venait rafraîchir l'air. Quelques enfants jouaient devant des maisons de pierre. Cette ambiance joyeuse, festive, plaisait aux deux amis, cela leur rappelait leur village natal.

_Dis... Pourquoi t'as rejoint l'équipage de Hawkins ? Demanda Tsukiko.

_Ce pirate m'intéressait depuis un certain temps. Alors quand j'ai appris qu'il était sur l'île, j'en ai profité. Et j'en suis bien content ; la salle d'entraînement du bateau est super !

_Je suppose que tout l'équipage y est passé, non ?

_Ouais, je me suis même pas fait engueulé par le capitaine. Et toi, ça se passe bien avec Law ?

_Super, on se fait chier mutuellement, répondit la brune, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

_Je les plains, ils vont devoir te supporter 24h/24 !

La jeune fille répondit à ces paroles par un magnifique doigt d'honneur, ce qui fit rire le blond. Ils continuèrent à marcher le long des maisons. Tsukiko sentit alors quelque chose bouger sous sa chemise. Un petit chat noir sortit de celle-ci et se posa sur la tête de la jeune fille. Satoshi regarda son amie d'un air interrogatif.

_Je te présente Kuro, c'est un chat qui a mangé un fruit du démon, le fruit Félin version panthère. Il peut donc se transformer en panthère, lui expliqua la brune.

_Et béh, ça c'est pas un animal ordinaire, s'exclama le blond. Y'avait pas déjà un animal dans l'équipage ?

_Si, Bepo, le second. C'est un ours. Si on continue comme ça, on va devenir l'Arche de Noé !

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire alors qu'ils continuaient leur route. Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle marchande. Tsukiko se dirigea vers un marchand d'armes.

_Regarde Satoshi ! Ils ont des scalpels ! Bonjour monsieur, combien coûtent vos scalpels ? Demanda-t-elle, des étincelles dans les yeux.

_3 berrys pièce mademoiselle. Mais nous pouvons vous faire un prix si vous en prenez beaucoup.

_Si j'en prends 30, ça ferait combien ?

_23 berrys, ça vous va? Ou 40 si vous en prenez 60, répondit le marchand.

_Ok, je vous en prends 60! Voilà 40 berrys.

Les deux enfants partirent dès qu'elle reçut ses scalpels. En passant devant un panneau d'affichage, Tsukiko s'arrêta. Un avis de recherche avait attiré son attention. Elle l'arracha, se retourna et dit à Satoshi :

_Excuse-moi, je dois rentrer au bateau avant les autres.

_Ok, salut, à demain.

La brune partit alors en courant, l'avis de recherche à la main. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le bateau, Bepo vint l'accueillir mais elle l'ignora et s'enferma dans la chambre de Law. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit du capitaine et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Bepo essaya plusieurs fois de la réconforter, en vain. Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la porte, la petite fille lui criait de la laisser seule. Que devait-il faire ? Et pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? Tout ceci l'intriguait.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

Et voilà ^^

Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine !

Review ?


	7. Chapitre 4

Coucou les gens ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre :D

Bien sûr, les personnages, leurs caractères et l'histoire appartiennent à Oda.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Doutes<span>

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, un vent léger et agréable soufflait sur la ville. Les marchands vendaient leurs derniers produits tandis que les enfants rentraient chez eux. Depuis la rue, on pouvait sentir les délicieuses odeurs de différents plats qui s'échappaient par les cheminées et les fenêtres ouvertes. Quelques crieurs marchaient encore le long des maisons pour annoncer le lieu et l'heure de la fête qui aurait lieu le soir même.

L'équipage des Heart Pirates avait accosté sur cette île et s'était dispersé dans la journée pour trouver des informations sur celle-ci. Law était parti seul, son intention n'étant pas de trouver un quelconque renseignement mais de savoir si d'autres équipages pirates que le sien avaient accosté ici. Regardant l'horizon, il sourit et se dit qu'il devait retourner au bateau, tout l'équipage y serait sûrement. Il était souvent le dernier à rentrer ; profitant toujours au maximum de sa liberté. Le brun se mit alors en route.

Regardant le coucher de soleil, Takara se remémorait l'année qu'elle avait passé dans la mine, en compagnie de Tsukiko et Ren. Une odeur alléchante lui parvenait depuis la cuisine: Sanji allait encore les régaler ce soir. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux. Il ne manquait que deux choses pour que ce soit parfait.

_Brook ! Tu peux jouer un air doux mais assez nostalgique ? Demanda la jeune fille au musicien.

_Bien sûr !

Le squelette prit alors son violon et se mit à jouer. Tous les membres de l'équipage l'écoutèrent. Takara ferma les yeux et s'accouda à la barrière devant elle. La dernière chose qui lui manquait ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve innaccessible d'après elle. Une voix la tira cependant de ses pensées.

_Alors ? La ville est comment ?

Takara se retourna. Zoro était devant elle, torse nu, une serviette autour du cou et une bouteille de saké à la main.

_La ville est superbe ! A ce qu'il paraît, ce soir, il y a une fête. Et qui dit fête dit feux d'artifices! J'aimerais tellement y aller !

Le sabreur ne répondit pas, il avait failli s'étouffer. Son coeur venait de s'emballer lorsque la jeune fille avait souri.

_Zoro, ça va ?

_Bordel. C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive, grogna-t-il.

La jeune fille éclata de rire. Zoro se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle rigole autant mais ensuite, il sourit, ébouriffa les cheveux de Takara puis se dirigea vers le pont.

_Si tu veux vraiment y aller à cette fête, demande à Nami. Elle acceptera peut-être, lui lança-t-il avant de descendre les escaliers.

Les discussions battaient leur plein à bord du bateau, on pouvait les entendre depuis la terre ferme. Mais elles prirent fin dès que Satoshi posa un pied sur le pont, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle d'entraînement sans adresser un regard à ses compagnons. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit Hawkins qui semblait l'attendre. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait cette fois !

_Un combat te tenterait ? Lui demanda le capitaine.

_Contre mon capitaine ? C'est pas contraire aux règles, ça ?

_Non, ce n'est que pour t'entraîner. Alors, acceptes-tu ?

_Tu vas souffrir Hawkins, lui dit alors le garçon en sortant ses cartes.

_C'est ce qu'on verra.

Ce fut sur ces mots que le combat s'engagea. Quelques minutes plus tard, un membre d'équipage vint les chercher pour leur annoncer que le repas était prêt. Quand il vit la violence que les deux hommes mettaient dans leur entraînement, il repartit, ayant trop peur de se faire toucher par une attaque d'un des pirates. A l'intérieur, en effet, les cartes volaient, les coups se faisaient plus violents les uns que les autres. Soudain, Satoshi tomba à terre. Hawkins s'arrêta.

_Déjà fatigué ? Tu abandonnes ?

_Jamais !

Et il repartit à l'assaut de son capitaine.

Quand il arriva sur le pont de son bateau, Bepo vint le voir en courant.

_On a un gros problème captain' !

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Demanda-t-il.

_Tsukiko est rentrée en avance, seule et depuis, elle s'est enfermée dans votre chambre et en interdit l'accès à tous. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de savoir ce qu'elle avait mais je me fais crier dessus à chaque fois, aide-moi, s'exclama l'ours, presque en pleurs.

Ca ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elle avait rejoint l'équipage mais Bepo s'était vraiment attaché à elle. Alors la voir dans cet état, il ne supportait pas. Law soupira puis se dirigea vers sa cabine, où s'était enfermée la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une voix se fit entendre :

_Bepo, n'insiste pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne veux voir personne !

_C'est moi, pas Bepo, la contredit le brun.

_Rien à faire, foutez-moi la paix, s'énerva la petite.

_Me donne pas d'ordre ou tu vires de mon équipage, lui répondit le capitaine sur le même ton. Allez, viens manger avec nous, ça te changera les idées.

_J'ai pas faim...

Law soupira ; cette gamine était vraiment têtue quand elle s'y mettait. Il posa son nodachi à côté de son armoire, puis quitta son chapeau et son pull avant de les mettre sur sa chaise et de se diriger vers la porte.

_Bepo.

_Oui captain' ?

_J'ai entendu dire qu'une fête se déroulerait ce soir au village. Vas-y avec le reste de l'équipage.

_Tu es sûr captain' ? Vous ne risquez rien ?

_Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

L'ours repartit en courant, criant la nouvelle à tous les membres d'équipage, ce qui fit sourire Law. Le brun se retourna alors, fixant son lit. Ou plutôt, celle qui occupait son lit. Quittant ses chaussures, il s'assit sur celui-ci et demanda à la jeune fille :

_Tu m'expliques de toi-même ce qui ne va pas ou je t'y oblige par la force ?

_Aucun. Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix.

_Tu l'auras voulu.

Law se leva, tira la couverture et s'installa à son tour sur le matelas. Tsukiko sentait la chaleur de son corps. Le rouge lui monta violemment aux joues tandis que deux bras fins mais puissants l'entouraient. Cependant, leur but n'était pas d'enlacer la brune mais d'attraper ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. But qui fut atteint en très peu de temps. Lorsqu'il eut ce qui l'intéressait, il s'assit et observa l'avis de recherche. La brune se retourna, les larmes aux yeux, avant de lui lancer :

_Rends-moi ça ! C'est personnel !

_Qui c'est ? Si tu veux le revoir un jour, réponds-moi.

Ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas en savoir plus sur elle, même si ça l'intéressait un peu, non, ce qu'il désirait c'était enlever cette expression triste de son visage d'enfant.

_... Ce sont mes parents... Ils étaient des révolutionnaires avant que les Marines les retrouvent sur mon île natale. Là, ils ont été arrêtés puis exécutés.

_D'accord, je vois, lui dit-il en lui rendant ce qu'elle voulait.

_Tu sais ce que font les Marines aux enfants des révolutionnaires ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Non, je sais pas.

_Ils les traquent comme leurs parents... J'avais fait une promesse à mon père et je ne l'ai pas tenue... Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de devenir pirate...

A ces mots, Law réagit presque inconsciemment. Il attrapa Tsukiko par les épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses grands yeux gris montraient sa tristesse et sa colère.

_Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Bien sûr que tu as bien fait !

_Mais j'avais promis de ne jamais être recherchée par la Marine !

_De toute façon, tu étais déjà recherchée comme tu viens juste de me le dire ! Alors autant l'être pour plusieurs raisons !

Soudain, la jeune fille se remit à pleurer. Le brun la prit dans ses bras, cherchant à la réconforter. Les deux compagnons se couchèrent et s'endormirent dans cette position.

_Nami, j'aurais une question à te poser.

_Toi aussi ? Et ben, vous avez tous des questions aujourd'hui, soupira la navigatrice.

_Tu sais, ce soir il y a une fête dans le village... Je n'ai jamais vu de feux d'artifices et une amie m'avait dit qu'à chaque fête, il y en avait et que c'était magnifique. Alors...

_Tu voudrais y aller, c'est ça ?

_Oui. Mais seulement si tu es d'accord.

La rousse sourit alors à la jeune fille.

_Bon, demande à Sanji de rassembler tout le monde dans la cuisine, on verra là-bas, lui dit-elle.

Takara hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre de Nami en courant. Elle arriva en trombe dans la cuisine, interrompant Sanji qui préparait du café pour Robin et Nami. Il la regarda, surpris puis lui demanda :

_Que se passe-t-il, Takara ? Ca ne va pas ?

_Si si, lui répondit-elle, essoufflée. Tu peux rassembler tous les autres dans la cuisine ? C'est Nami qui te le demande.

_Qui lui ordonne plutôt, intervint Zoro, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. De la part de cette sorcière, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

_Répète un peu, tête d'algue, s'énerva le blond, ne supportant pas qu'on parle comme ça de la navigatrice.

_Sanji! Tu as quelque chose à faire, non ? Intervint la jeune fille.

Le cuistot marmonna quelque chose avant de sortir chercher les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle prenait la défense de ce bretteur du dimanche ! Et ça commençait à l'énerver sérieusement. Zoro, au contraire, semblait s'amuser de cette situation. Il se sentait surpuissant face au blond. Le sabreur se tourna ensuite vers la petite qui lui tendait une bouteille.

_C'est bien ça que t'étais venu chercher ?

Il éclata de rire et accepta la bouteille avec joie. Ils discutèrent tous les deux jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent. Nami leur annonça :

_Ce soir, une fête est organisée au village. Nous y allons tous !

Genoux à terre, le souffle court, du sang coulant de son arcade droite et ses bras recouverts de bleus et de coupures, Satoshi regardait son capitaine. Il avait perdu contre celui-ci et il détestait ça. Heureusement que Tsukiko n'était pas là sinon elle n'aurait pas arrêté de lui rappeler sa défaite. Cette pensée fit sourire le blond. Pourquoi pensait-il à elle dans un moment pareil ? Hawkins tendait sa main droite au garçon qui mit la sienne dans celle du pirate. Il l'aida donc à se relever.

_Tu sais, commença-t-il, il y a une fête au village ce soir. Je voudrais avoir ton avis : le bateau risque quelque chose sans garde ?

_Non, les Marines ne nous ont pas repérés sur cette île.

_Très bien. Je vais avertir l'équipage de la bonne nouvelle.

Satoshi sourit. Une fête, comme sur son île natale... Vivement ce soir ! Et puis, il pourrait sûrement revoir la brune et Takara.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Le prochain pour dans deux semaines, ce sera le nouveau rythme de publication.<p>

Review ?


	8. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre :)

Alors bonne lecture à tous :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 : Un feu d'artifice<span>

La ville était encore plus belle la nuit que le jour. Takara s'émerveillait à chaque nouvelle chose qu'elle voyait. Nami la surveillait de loin, accompagnant Robin et Chopper dans les rues animées. Luffy, Usopp et Sanji participaient à des jeux tandis que Brook, Franky et Ren se renseignaient pour connaître l'horaire du feu d'artifice. Zoro, lui, suivait Takara, une bouteille dans une main et quelques peluches qu'ils avaient gagnées ou achetées dans l'autre. Tout à coup, la jeune fille se retourna et fonça sur Zoro, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui prenait.

_Merci beaucoup, dit-elle, contre le torse du sabreur. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu découvrir ce qu'était une fête, une vraie.

_Derien, tu fais partie de l'équipage maintenant, tu es libre de faire ce que tu as envie, lui répondit-il.

Elle se détacha de son compagnon puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue gauche. Ensuite, elle partit vers un stand de nourriture où s'attardaient Luffy et Usopp. Sanji, qui venait d'assister à toute la scène, se rapprocha du sabreur qui ne bougeait plus. Une fois à sa hauteur, le cuistot put apercevoir de la surprise dans les yeux de Zoro. Apparemment, il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui arrivait à Takara. Le blond soupira alors, tout l'équipage était au courant, Robin avait vendu la mèche pendant un repas où ils étaient arrivés en retard, pour cause d'entraînement à la vigie.

_Oï, Marimo, bouge-toi, lui lança-t-il. Le feu d'artifice va pas tarder à être lancé, on doit aller au parc.

_Ouais.

Ils se mirent en route après cette réponse du sabreur, rejoignant Takara, Luffy et Usopp au stand de Mitarashi Dango posté un peu plus loin.

De son côté, Satoshi terminait de ranger ses cartes. Elles avaient un ordre bien précis et il détestait qu'elles soient dans le désordre. Lorsqu'il accrocha l'étui dans lequel elles étaient à sa ceinture, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa cabine.

_Satoshi, t'es prêt ? On y va, lui dit un homme d'équipage sans même ouvrir la porte.

_J'arrive.

Le jeune garçon se leva, se chaussa et sortit de sa cabine. Tout l'équipage était sur le pont, prêt à partir. Dès que Hawkins les eut rejoint, ils quittèrent le bateau. En route, Satoshi se remémora les 5 années qu'il avait vécues avec Tsukiko et les parents de celle-ci. Tous ces souvenirs étaient chaleureux et le firent sourire. La ville était en vue, éclairée par des lampadaires et des luminions de différentes couleurs. Les cris de joies et les rires d'enfants qu'ils avaient entendus plus tôt dans la journée avaient redoublés d'intensité.

_Dites capitaine, il y aura un feu d'artifice ? Demanda un pirate.

_Je ne sais pas.

_Bien sûr qu'il y en aura un ! Il y en a toujours dans les fêtes comme celles-ci, intervint Satoshi, des étincelles dans les yeux.

Les autres membres d'équipage élcatèrent de rire ; ils n'avaient jamais vu le garçon aussi joyeux. Après cette discussion, ils partirent en direction de l'entrée de la ville. Hawkins se renseigna pour savoir s'il y avait un feu d'artifice, le lieu d'où il serait tiré et l'horaire. Satoshi érait dans les rues animées, cherchant de loin son amie d'enfance et la jeune fille qui les avait accompagnés pendant cette journée. Il l'aperçut alors, en compagnie de plusieurs hommes tandis qu'elle semblait se diriger vers le parc où ils s'étaient assis cet après-midi. Accélérant le pas, il slaloma entre les passants et se rapprocha le plus possible du groupe.

_Takara, l'interpela-t-il.

Celle-ci se retourna, étonnée d'entendre son prénom sur une île où elle ne connaissait personne. Elle aperçut un jeune homme blond, un sourire timide aux lèvres, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle. Abandonnant ses amis, elle se dirigea vers lui.

_Satoshi ! Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta la jeune pirate.

_Non, ne t'inquiète pas, réussit à articuler le blond. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais aperçu Tsukiko. Je la cherche.

_Tsukiko ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis que je vous ai laissés au parc, répondit-elle.

_Mais où elle se cache... ? Elle doit pourtant être au courant qu'il y a un feu d'artifice !

Il se remit alors en route, remerciant son amie qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il contournait la foule en passant par des ruelles désertes, espérant apercevoir l'objet de ses pensées. Soupirant, il fit demi-tour et retourna vers le parc ; le feu d'artifice étant tiré de là-bas. En chemin, il croisa plusieurs de ses compagnons, les bras chargés de babioles inutiles. Lorsqu'ils le virent comme ça, essoufflé, regardant de chaque côté de la rue dans laquelle ils étaient, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un, ils décidèrent de ne pas lui parler, craignant des représailles de la part du blond. Hawkins arriva peu de temps après, leur indiquant qu'ils devaient suivre Satoshi pour pouvoir apprécier le lancer.

De leur côté, les membres de l'équipage du Heart, menés par Bepo, se dirigaient eux aussi vers le parc du petit village. Certains en profitaient au passage pour s'arrêter discuter avec des jeunes femmes ou pour jouer aux différents stands de jeux proposés. Cependant, un d'entre eux, coiffé d'une casquette rose et verte, s'approcha de l'ours et lui demanda :

_T'es sûr qu'on a bien fait de les laisser seuls ?

_Sachi, soupira l'autre, avec le captain', ils ne risquent rien.

_Sauf que c'est pas pour lui qu'on s'inquiète, répliqua un deuxième, sa casquette noire, blanche et jaune lui cachant les yeux.

_Exact, affirma le premier.

Le second de l'équipage s'arrêta ; ils avaient peut-être raison mais le capitaine lui avait dit d'emmener l'équipage et d'aller à cette fête. Pour une fois, il n'allait pas rater une occasion comme celle-ci ! Alors, faisant un grand sourire à ses deux amis, il repartit de plus belle vers son objectif.

Au même moment, un peu plus loin, dans le sous-marin de Law, une jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux. N'ayant pas mangé depuis le déjeuner, son ventre criait famine. Elle voulut se lever mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Deux bras entouraient sa taille, ce qui limitait ses mouvements. Soupirant légèrement, elle se défit de l'étreinte de son capitaine, se leva et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs du sous-marin qu'elle connaissait déjà comme sa poche. Ouvrant la porte, elle entra dans la pièce et alluma la lumière. L'endroit était simple et lui plaisait bien. Deux tables en bois étaient disposées en face d'elle, à sa droite se trouvait un évier accompagné d'un plan de travail et de plusieurs plaques chauffantes. Quelques casseroles traînaient dans l'évier avec des assiettes usées, ce qui signifiait que la vaisselle n'avait pas été faite. Un détail attira l'attention de la jeune fille ; une assiette était encore sur le plan de travail.

La brune s'approcha alors de celui-ci. Un petit bout de papier était posé à côté de l'assiette. Elle le prit et lut ce qui était écrit dessus :

_Pour Tsukiko seulement, bon appétit ! Signé : Sachi et Penguin_

Un léger rire s'échapa alors de sa bouche, ces deux-là étaient vraiment des phénomènes, encore plus que Bepo. Elle souleva la cloche en verre et aperçut un plat alléchant, il était merveilleusement bien présenté et une odeur délicieuse lui donnait envie de dévorer l'assiette toute entière. Prenant celle-ci dans la main droite, la brune découvrit qu'un deuxième papier était caché dessous. Elle l'attrapa et lut l'inscription. Tsukiko réussit à reconnaître l'écriture de Penguin, assez douce et sans fautes d'orthographe.

_Ps : C'est le capitaine qui t'a préparé ça ! Vérifie si ce n'est pas empoisonné._

Deuxième petit rire de la jeune fille, elle ne pensait pas que Law serait capable de faire ça à un membre de son équipage. L'assiette dans une main, des couverts dans l'autre, elle entreprit de manger dehors, voulant profiter d'une nuit étoilée sans nuages. S'asseyant sur le plancher frais du pont, elle s'adossa au mur jaune du sous-marin. La lune éclairait faiblement l'endroit où elle était mais ça lui suffisait pour apprécier ce moment de calme - qui, il faut l'avouer était assez rare dans cet équipage - accompagné d'un plat apparemment délicieux. Alors qu'elle allait entamer celui-ci, un bruit attira son attention. Tsukiko reconnut immédiatement un tir de canon, suivi d'un sifflement familier qu'elle détestait vraiment. Elle se retourna et aperçut quelque chose qui filait dans le ciel, en chemin, l'objet explosa et une lumière bleue chassa l'obscurité de la nuit. S'émerveillant, la petite brune s'écria :

_Un feu d'artifice, génial ! J'espère que les autres peuvent le voir.

_Dommage que Tsukiko ne soit pas venue, elle aurait vraiment apprécié, soupira Satoshi, assis aux côtés de Ren. Au fait, moi c'est Satoshi, enchanté.

_Ren. J'étais avec Tsukiko et Takara dans une mine sur Grand Line.

_Je sais, elle m'a tout raconté. Et... où est Takara ? Je ne la vois pas.

_A ta droite, il y a deux hommes, un blond et un autre avec des cheveux verts, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune pirate aquiesça d'un hochement de tête après avoir regardé dans la direction indiquée par son vis-à-vis, ce qui incita celui-ci à continuer.

_Elle est avec eux. Enfin, je pense.

En effet, la jeune fille était avec Sanji et Zoro. Collée contre le torse du sabreur, elle resserait la pression de ses mains sur la sienne chaque fois qu'un feu explosait. A côté d'eux, le cuistot fulminait, bien qu'il était au courant des sentiments de Takara, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une si belle jeune fille préférait un bretteur du dimanche sans galanterie à lui, homme dévoué à toutes les femmes de cet univers. Un peu plus loin, Nami et Robin regardaient le feu d'artifice, la rousse surveillant de temps à autre Luffy, Usopp et Chopper qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus des tireurs. Franky et Brook, quant à eux, n'avaient pas voulu apprécier ce tir, sans pour autant donner de raisons particulières.

A l'opposé d'eux se trouvait l'équipage de Hawkins. Tous assis dans l'herbe, ils suivaient toutes les fusées qui étaient lancées depuis le sol jusqu'à leur explosion dans le ciel. Tout l'équipage s'émerveillait à ce moment, certains lâchaient des sifflements admiratifs tandis que d'autres criaient :

_Oh la belle bleue ! Oh la belle rouge !

Seul Hawkins semblait ne pas apprécier ce divertissement. Il montrait toujours cet air d'indifférence et ne s'autorisait aucun débordement d'émotion. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Satoshi, quelques sourires parvenaient à percer, étonnant l'équipage et plus particulièrement le capitaine. Lui qui était habitué à ne laisser transparaître aucune de ses émotions, sourire était une chose nouvelle. Cet enfant avait réussi à adoucir son coeur, et d'un côté, ce n'était pas si désagréable.

Tsukiko s'était assise sur la barrière située en face de la porte par laquelle elle était sortie quelques instants plus tôt. L'assiette posée sur ses genoux, elle regardait le feu d'artifice tout en savourant le plat que lui avait préparé son capitaine. Dès la première bouchée, beaucoup de saveurs se mélangeaient : épicées, douces, fruitées, salées, sucrées. Toutes étaient différentes mais l'accord donnait quelque chose de parfait, de délicieux, même exquis. Un peu comme cet équipage, pensa la petite fille, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une autre fusée explosa, la ramenant sur terre. Elle finit l'assiette, la posa sur le plancher du pont et se reconcentra sur le feu d'artifice. Il lui rappelait tellement son île natale. Cette pensée la fit sourire.

_Vous savez, papa, maman, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle famille : cet équipage de pirate, commença-t-elle, en chuchotant. Je sais, ils ne remplaceront jamais votre amour, quoiqu'ils fassent mais je suis enfin prête à refaire ma vie, même si pour ça je dois briser ma promesse...

* * *

><p>Voilà, on se retrouve dans deux semaines :)<p>

Review ? ;P


	9. Chapitre 6

Salut à tous ! Voilà la suite :D

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et à ceux qui prennent le temps de poster une 'tite review, ça fait tellement plaisir :')

En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture ! ;D

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Rendez-vous<span>

Le feu d'artifice terminé, Takara se leva et partit voir Ren et Satoshi. Zoro rejoignit son capitaine et les autres, lançant de temps en temps des insultes à l'égard du blond qui l'accompagnait, bien malgré lui. La navigatrice cria pour les deux enfants de leur équipage :

_Ren, Takara, ne rentrez pas trop tard au Sunny, d'accord ?

_Ouais ! Aquiesçèrent-ils.

_Alors, continua la jeune fille, ça vous va comme idée ? On se rejoint ici, comme prévu et on va visiter un peu l'île.

_Génial ! En plus, répliqua Ren, avec Luffy et Sanji, on a trouvé une grotte assez étrange mais je vous raconterai plus en détail demain, maintenant, on rentre, j'suis crevé.

_Je suis d'accord avec toi, ajouta Satoshi avant de baîller puis de partir vers son capitaine qui l'attendait. A demain !

_A plus !

Le blond leur fit un dernier signe de main avant de disparaître dans la rue principale avec Hawkins. La jeune pirate tendit sa main à son ami pour l'aider à se relever. Ensuite, ils se mirent en route pour le navire de leur capitaine. Arrivés dans la baie où ils avaient accosté cet après-midi, Takara repéra un sous-marin jaune avec un smiley sur le côté. Une jeune fille se tenait sur le pont, accoudée à une barrière, la tête orientée vers l'horizon. Inconsciemment, elle se dirigea vers cette jeune fille. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus cette silhouette lui rappelait quelqu'un. Ren, lui, l'observait de loin, se tenant prêt au cas où il arriverait quelque chose à son amie. Soudain, la pirate fut interrompue par des discussions bruyantes. Effrayée, elle courut jusqu'au Sunny et grimpa à bord en quatrième vitesse. Cachée derrière son compagnon, elle aperçut un ours et quelques hommes se diriger vers le sous-marin. Ils riaient et parlaient tellement fort que la jeune fille se retourna et leur fit de grands signes de main.

_Les gars ! Vous avez vu le feu d'artifice ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

Un des pirates se détacha du peloton en accélérant la marche. Il portait une casquette verte et rose et une sorte de combinaison blanche. Il grimpa à bord du sous-marin et se rapprocha de celle qui les attendait. Takara ne les entendait pas mais ils semblaient être heureux. Soudain, l'ours, qui avait rejoint les deux pirates sur le pont, pointa un doigt en sa direction. Ren sentit une main aggriper son bras droit tandis que celle qu'ils observaient depuis un moment descendait du sous-marin pour venir vers eux.

_Ren ! C'est bien toi ? Takara, arrête d'être aussi peureuse, ils sont juste bruyants. Même s'ils le voulaient, ils ne pourraient pas te frapper, ils n'ont pas de cerveau, lança celle-ci en les rejoignant sur leur bateau.

Les trois enfants entendirent des cris de protestations qui les firent rire. Le jeune garçon expliqua alors à son amie l'organisation mise en place pour le lendemain pendant son absence. Celle-ci aquiesça et assura qu'elle serait présente. Ensuite, elle sauta sur le sable fin de la plage en les saluant. Ren se retourna vers la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait et lui proposa d'aller se coucher pendant qu'il prendrait la relève, libérant Zoro de ses fonctions à la vigie.

_T'es sûr que tu vas arriver à le réveiller ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_Crois-moi, j'ai de très bons arguments, il va se réveiller en sursaut, répondit le brun en riant. Allez, va te coucher ; demain, on se lève tôt.

_D'accord, bonne nuit.

_Dors bien.

A ces mots, il s'aggripa au filet de sa gauche puis la regarda partir en direction de la chambre des filles. Il grimpa alors, satisfait. La jeune fille entendit le filet grincer pendant quelques instants encore. Lorsque le silence se fit, elle se retourna et descendit les escaliers qui menaient au pont. L'herbe était fraîche, tout comme le vent qui faisait voler légèrement les cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle se coucha, les bras croisés derrière la tête et les yeux plongés dans le ciel étoilé. Alors qu'elle allait s'endormir, elle entendit quelque chose plonger dans la mer, près du Sunny. Se levant, elle s'approcha de la barrière en face d'elle pour voir ce qu'il l'avait réveillée.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Ren se retenait d'éclater de rire. Son plan avait marché et il s'en réjouissait. Il ne manquait plus qu'à affirmer à Robin que ses soupçons étaient fondés.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle arriva à distinguer quelque chose dans l'eau, elle s'aperçut que c'était un homme avec des algues sur la tête. Des algues plutôt courtes d'ailleurs... Bien trop courtes. Le seul homme dont les cheveux avaient cette couleur était son compagnon. Mais que faisait-il à l'eau ? Pas le temps de se poser toutes ces questions, elle devait réagir !<p>

_Zoro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Cria-t-elle.

Le sabreur remonta à la surface. Il se retourna pour faire face à Takara qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

_Ren m'avait dit que Luffy était tombé à l'eau... La prochaine fois que je vois ce gamin, je le tranche, répondit-il en grognant.

La jeune fille éclata de rire et lui lança une corde pour qu'il remonte à bord du bateau. Il l'attrapa de la main droite et commença à grimper. Lorsqu'il fut sur le pont, Takara lui offrit un sourire affectueux et sincère. Zoro lui sourit en retour et la remercia avant de se diriger vers la chambre des garçons. La plus jeune le rattrapa et mit sa main dans celle du bretteur.

_Je peux dormir avec toi ? Les filles ont fermé la porte de leur chambre à clé, lui dit-elle, légèrement gênée.

_Mouais. De toute façon, t'as pas le choix, non ? Soit tu dors dehors, soit tu dors avec nous.

La pirate acquiesça. Elle suivit le sabreur dans la cabine où étaient déjà endormis les autres. Zoro s'installa dans son hamac et Takara se coucha dans celui qui était libre, sûrement celui de Ren. Elle était juste au dessus de Luffy et à côté d'Usopp. De sa place, elle pouvait regarder Zoro dormir. C'est ce qu'elle fit jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne la gagne.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, non loin de là, Law ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre. S'asseyant sur son lit, il remarqua que Tsukiko n'était plus avec lui. Il décida alors de se lever, prenant son pull et ses chaussures au passage. Il bâilla puis ouvrit la porte de sa cabine. Il en sortit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, la faim tiraillant son ventre. Des cris de joie parvinrent à ses oreilles alors qu'il marchait encore dans les couloirs de son sous-marin. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce qui l'intéressait, Sachi vint l'accueillir en riant.<p>

_Ah, Capitaine ! Tu tombes bien ! Viens voir !

Il attrapa le bras de son capitaine et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Law plissa les yeux, ils n'étaient pas encore habitués à la luminosité de la pièce. Les exclamations de ses hommes étaient toujours présentes et avaient même augmenté. Le chirurgien rouvrit les yeux, voulant savoir ce qui excitait autant ses compagnons. Penguin, qui s'était placé à sa gauche lui indiqua la direction vers laquelle il fallait se tourner. Il suivit cette direction et tomba sur quelque chose qui le fit sourire.

* * *

><p>Le réveil fut plus rude pour un certain blond. Des ronflements se faisaient entendre depuis le pont. Ceux-ci l'avaient empêché de dormir la moitié de la nuit. Néanmoins, ils s'étaient arrêtés pendant plusieurs heures, ce qui lui avait permis de se reposer mais ils venaient de recommencer, le réveillant en sursaut. Une veine apparut sur sa tempe droite tandis qu'il se levait. Il ouvrit la porte violemment, apeurant ceux qui s'étaient endormis à côté de sa cabine la veille. Se dirigeant vers l'émetteur de ces ronflements, il sortit une carte où dessus était dessiné un maillet. Lorsqu'il trouva le coupable, il fit apparaître le maillet et envoya valser le second de l'équipage par dessus bord avec.<p>

Au contact de l'eau, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Il remonta rapidement à la surface et chercha du regard celui qui avait fait ça. Il vit Satoshi, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, qui lui faisait signe. La rage monta vite et il cria :

_Satoshi ! Tu vas me le payer !

_Essaye déjà de remonter à bord, on verra après, lui lança le blond avant d'éclater de rire et de partir en direction de la cuisine.

* * *

><p>_A la bouffe !<p>

Takara sursauta, ce cri venait de l'arracher de son sommeil. Luffy s'était réveillé, elle pouvait en être sûre. Plusieurs grognements suivirent. Il avait commis une erreur et allait probablement se prendre un coup. Usopp réussit à tirer une petite pierre derrière la tête du brun. Sanji se leva à son tour, poussé par le ventre de son capitaine. Tous les autres suivirent. Tous sauf la jeune fille et Zoro, qui dormait encore. Lorsque ses amis furent sortis de la chambre, elle descendit du hamac où elle s'était installée pour la nuit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle entra et trouva Ren à côté de Robin, ils semblaient manigancer quelque chose mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et partit vers Sanji.

S'asseyant à un des tabourets du bar, elle le regarda préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il allait tellement vite et faisait ça si l'admirait pour ça et pour sa façon de combattre.

__Mais il n'arrivera jamais à le battre_, pensa-t-elle.

Soudain, l'objet de ses pensées lui tendit un verre. Elle le prit et but le liquide rosé et orangé qu'il contenait. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle offrit un magnifique sourire au blond qui se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Nami vint la voir, souriant elle aussi.

_Dis-moi, pourquoi tu n'es pas venue dans notre chambre cette nuit ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ton tour de garde.

La jeune fille sentit ses joues prendre une couleur rosée.

_Il me semblait que vous aviez fermé la porte à clé, répondit Takara, gênée.

La rousse se tourna vers Robin qui approuva la version de la plus jeune.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko était aux côtés de Bepo, habillée avec une robe à bretelles en soie rouge qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses. En haut, à droite, était attachée une broche en forme de rose. Ses cheveux bruns avaient été ramenés en un chignon tenu par deux baguettes en bois. Ses joues avaient une belle couleur rosée qui vira au rouge vif lorsqu'elle aperçut Law. Celui-ci s'avança vers la jeune fille qui faisait tout pour éviter de croiser son regard. Il s'accroupit à sa gauche et lui chuchota d'une voix lente et suave :<p>

_Dites-moi, vous êtes bien jolie aujourd'hui Mademoiselle.

Cette phrase la fit rougir de plus belle. Elle se jeta sur Bepo et enfouit son visage dans la combinaison orange de l'ours. Répétant les même mots en boucle, elle tournait sa tête de gauche à droite.

_Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste !

_Allez, viens manger, tu as bien un rendez-vous, non ? Demanda doucement le second, comme pour la calmer.

_Ah oui ! Il faudra surtout que je me change avant d'y aller. Je ne me promènerai jamais comme ça dans une ville.

_Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, intervint Law, son sourire narquois toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

_Alors pourquoi viens-tu de le faire ? Le nargua la petite brune.

Sachi soupira puis dit :

_Bon, vous avez fini tous les deux ? On peut déjeuner tranquillement ?

Les membres d'équipage éclatèrent de rire quand Tsukiko rougit violemment avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Penguin.

* * *

><p>_Sanji, dépêche-toi, j'ai faim !<p>

C'était la troisième fois qu'il répétait cette phrase et il commençait à énerver quelques uns de ses compagnons. Ren et Robin discutaient toujours tandis que Takara regardait le blond cuisiner et écoutait Brook jouer une chanson que tous connaissaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sanji leur demanda de s'asseoir. Ils s'exécutèrent, pressés de manger. Chaque matin, le coq faisait découvrir à l'équipage des mets plus exquis les uns que les autres. Ils entamèrent le repas et discutèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Luffy essayait de voler la nourriture de ses compagnons, en vain. Ils avaient tous un moyen de contrer ses attaques. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Zoro, qui venait de se réveiller. A peine avait-il rémarqué Ren qu'il lui lança un regard assassin qui fit frissonner le brun. Pourtant, il changea vite d'attitude à l'entente du rire si particulier de celle qui l'avait fait sourire tant de fois. Elle l'aperçut et lui fit signe, heureuse de voir qu'il s'était réveillé avant qu'elle ne soit partie.

_Sanji, je vais juste prendre un léger sandwich pour ce matin, j'ai un rendez-vous, dit-elle, toujours souriante.

_Moi aussi, intervint Ren.

Le blond les regarda, surpris mais acquiesça tout de même. Il leur prépara ce qu'ils avaient demandé et leur donna. Ils le remercièrent, sortirent de la cuisine en saluant toute la bande avant de quitter le Sunny et de partir en direction de la ville.

* * *

><p>La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit violemment, interrompant tous ceux qui déjeunaient tranquillement. Seule une personne ne s'était pas arrêtée de manger, connaissant bien la raison de cette colère et qui la dégageait. Le second se dirigea vers cette personne et lui mit un direct du droit. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait mais le corps du blond se transforma en eau puis disparut dans une carte qui était posée sur la table. Il tenta de prendre celle-ci mais elle se changea en glace et explosa, surprenant bon nombre de membres d'équipage au passage. Un rire se fit entendre dans la salle, ce qui attira l'attention de tous ceux qui étaient présents. Satoshi n'arrivait pas à se calmer ; sa victime était tombée en plein dans son piège et ça le faisait rire. Voyant qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement, le blond se leva et partit de la cuisine en volant un croissant au cuisinier au passage. Sur le pont, il croisa Hawkins qui le regarda, surpris. Il lui sourit et continua sa route vers la ville.<p>

* * *

><p>_Mon dieu, je suis déjà en retard, s'écria la brune en se levant. Merci pour la robe, à cet après-midi.<p>

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Penguin et un autre sur celle de Shachi qui rougirent à cette attention. Ensuite, elle salua les autres avant de partir en direction de la cabine de Law pour se changer. Elle prit ses habits de la veille et les enfila en vitesse avant de quitter le sous-marin et de partir en courant en direction du point de rendez-vous. Le vent frais faisait voler ses cheveux tandis que le soleil, déjà bien haut chauffait l'air qui l'entourait. Le tout formait une combinaison très agréable qu'elle appréciait. Bientôt, le parc fut en vue, ainsi que les amis de la brune. Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle les appelait.

* * *

><p>Takara se retourna, quelqu'un venait de prononcer leurs prénoms et il lui semblait connaître cette voix. Elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une chevelure brune qu'elle était déjà par terre, une jeune fille sur elle. Celle-ci releva la tête et lui offrit un sourire moqueur.<p>

_Tsukiko ! Lève-toi, tu m'étouffes, souffla la pirate.

Tsukiko s'exécuta, toujours souriante avant de saluer les deux garçons.

_Dis, t'es en retard, s'exclama Ren. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Rien, répondit-elle, rougissant à vue d'oeil. Bon on y va ?

Ils acquiesçèrent, sans insister sur la raison du retard de la brune, bien trop excités par l'aventure qui leur tendait les bras. Pourtant, Satoshi avait un mauvais pressentiment...

* * *

><p>Et voilà :)<p>

Je vous à dans deux semaines, ciao !

Postez une review si vous avez le temps et l'envie, j'accepte tous genres de commentaires :D


	10. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à tous :)

Comment allez-vous ? Bien, j'espère ;)

En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous remonter le moral (s'il n'est pas au top)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 : Le mystère de la croissance<span>

Ils arrivèrent devant la fameuse grotte une demie-heure plus tard. Ren indiqua une stèle où étaient gravées quelques inscriptions antiques. Tsukiko s'approcha pour lire. Au bout de dix minutes à tourner la tête dans tous les sens, elle abandonna.

_Raah ! J'y comprends rien !

_Je peux ? Demanda son amie, d'une voix à la fois timide et déterminée.

_Bonne chance, lui dit la brune, exaspérée.

La petite n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer les écritures anciennes , Robin lui ayant appris à le faire. Tsukiko pesta, encore une qualité qu'elle n'aurait jamais ! Ren réussit à la calmer en posant cette question à l'archéologue en herbe :

_Alors, ça dit quoi ?

_"Seuls ceux à qui leur âge physique ne correspond pas à leur mentalité auront l'honneur d'entrer dans cette grotte sacrée.", répondit-elle, fière de sa trouvaille.

Un sourire éclaira le visage des deux bruns qui se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, voulant voir ce qu'il y avait dans cette caverne soit-disant magique. Ils entrèrent sans aucune difficulté, bientôt suivis des deux autres. Takara étaient légèrement intimidée par la grandeur de la grotte et elle se tenait au bras gauche du blond qui tentait de la rassurer tandis que leurs amis ouvraient la marche, excités comme des puces. La brune sautillait sur place lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement avant de partir en courant du côté droit, étonnant tous ses compagnons au passage. Ils la rejoignirent alors, un peu inquiets, connaissant son caractère. Ils la trouvèrent, plantée devant une sorte de lac, dans lequel nageaient quelques poissons qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus auparavant. La petite se retourna, toujours souriante, et leur lança :

_Je crois que j'viens de trouver un truc intéressant ! Au fait Takara, il y a encore une stèle là-bas, tu pourrais nous traduire l'inscription ?

L'intéressée hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers le petit monument en pierre. Elle s'accroupit en face, puis commença à lire les écritures anciennes. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers ses amis et leur déclare :

_Alors, ça dit, si j'ai bien compris : "Entrez dans cette eau sacrée et vous connaîtrez le mystère de la croissance"... Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire mais on devrait se méfier...

_Trop tard, soupira Satoshi en lui montrant les deux autres qui étaient au bord du lac, prêts à plonger tête la première dedans.

La pirate leur cria de s'arrêter, ce qu'ils firent automatiquement, sous le choc. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu leur amie hausser le ton. Ensuite, satisfaite de leur réaction, elle proposa que le blond entrerait en premier dans l'eau.

_De quoi ? Protestèrent les bruns.

_Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? Demanda l'autre, étonné.

_Tu m'as très bien entendue, allez, à l'eau !

Elle poussa le garçon qui tomba directement dans le lac, ce qui provoqua la fuite des poissons; Rien d'autre ne se produisit, ce qui déçut les enfants en quête d'aventure. Ils décidèrent de partir, sans même prendre le temps de relever Satoshi. Mais à peine furent-ils retournés qu'une bourrasque de vent envahit la grottte, les poussant à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, ils découvrirent un beau jeune homme, portant les même habits que le blond qui avait chuté dans l'eau. Tsukiko se risqua à poser la question que tous se posaient.

_Satoshi...? C'est bien toi ?

_Bah oui, c'est moi ! Merci Takara, ça fait super mal !

Il se releva, malgré un affreux mal de crâne. Mais... ses amis avaient rétréci ou c'était lui qui avait grandi ?

_Un problème ? Demanda-t-il à ceux qui le regardaient avec surprise.

_Bah... T'es juste un peu grand, répondit Ren, se détachant du groupe.

La brune réfléchit quelques minutes puis observa à nouveau la stèle. Elle murmura :

_"Le mystère de la croissance", hein... ? Et si... Tu avais gagné en âge ?

_Comment ça ?

Son amie ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Elle s'approcha donc d'elle et lui proposa de leur expliquer sa vision des choses. L'autre acquiesça et dit :

_En fait, je pense que cette eau peut nous faire grandir ; puisque seuls ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge physique qui convient à leur mentalité peuvent entrer ici. Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais après tout, on est sur Grand Line, non ?

Un grand sourire accompagna sa phrase. Takara ne put apercevoir que ce large sourire car elle partit vers l'eau claire en courant et plongea tête la première à l'intérieur. Ren la suivit, curieux de voir comment il serait plus grand. Leur amie soupira et les rejoint, demandant à Satoshi de se retourner, ce qu'il fit. Un vent fort envahit la pièce, obligeant le blond à se protéger les yeux des graviers soulevés par le souffle. Il entendit la brune s'extasier et les deux autres lâcher un sifflement d'admiration. Il tourna la tête dans leur direction pour voir ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Ils avaient grandis, même si Ren dépassait largement les deux jeunes filles. Leurs visages semblaient aussi plus mûrs, plus sérieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils décidèrent de retourner sur leurs bateaux respectifs. Sur le chemin du retour, Ren demanda à des passants combien de temps mettaient les Log Pose pour se recharger sur cette île.

_Ils mettent deux jours, lui répondit une jeune femme.

_Très bien, merci. Passez une bonne journée.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin après cette petite discussion. La baie fut bientôt en vue. Les quatres adolescents se séparèrent et rejoignirent l'endroit où leur navire s'était amarré la veille.

Tsukiko arriva sur le sous-marin jaune en très peu de temps et trouva le second endormi sur le pont. Il se réveilla, sentant une odeur famillière. Ouvrant les yeux, il aperçut une jeune femme debout devant lui, le regardant de ses yeux émeraudes, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_C'est bizarre, vous avez l'odeur d'une amie à moi, dit Bepo, intrigué. Et vous lui ressemblez étrangement.

_C'est normal, Bepo. C'est moi ! Tsukiko !

_Tsukiko ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu as tellement grandi en quelques heures.

_Ouh là, je t'expliquerai plus tard ! Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche ! Tu peux garder la porte ?

_Pourquoi ? Elle ferme à clé la salle de bain ! Répliqua l'ours.

_Pas celle de Law, ajouta la brune, éclatant de rire avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son capitaine.

Satoshi, lui, s'approchait de plus en plus du navire de Hawkins quand un homme se plaça devant lui et mit une lame sur sa gorge.

_Qui es-tu ? Demanda l'homme sur un ton sec.

Le blond élcata de rire. Il avait reconnu le second de l'équipage.

_Bah alors, on reconnaît plus celui qui t'a foutu la honte ce matin ?

L'homme tiqua. Il releva la tête et examina le jeune homme de plus près. Une veine apparut sur sa tempe droite et la pression sur sa lame se fit plus forte. Il essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Remarquant ceci, le plus jeune décida d'exploiter cette petite faiblesse.

_T'as perdu ta langue ?

Ce fut la remarque de trop. Un combat s'engagea entre les deux compagnons. Quelques hommes d'équipages, alertés par les bruits se rendirent sur le pont pour les observer, curieux de savoir qui sortirait vainqueur. Des paris furent lancés.

_Moi j'parie 60 berrys sur le p'tit nouveau !

_Et moi 30 sur l'second !

Au bout de deux heures, les combattants s'écroulèrent, épuisés. Satoshi éclata de rire en entendant ses amis exprimer leur déception. Son adversaire réclama une revanche, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle. Malgré la différence d'âge et les quelques combats qu'ils faisaient ensemble, les deux s'entendaient plutôt bien. Bien que Satoshi passe son temps à faire tourner le second en bourrique, ce dernier lui accordait sa confiance.

_On est rentrés, cria Takara pour prévenir les autres.

La seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut une porte qui s'ouvrit et un cri de joie si particulier qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Sanji arriva, son oeil unique en forme de coeur. Ren soupira et continua sa route tandis que le blond s'arrêta net, intrigué par le changement de ses deux compagnons. La jeune femme décida alors de tout expliquer au cuisinier qui l'écouta attentivement. Lorsque les autres rentrèrent, ils s'assirent tous au tour de la grande table dans la cuisine devant un goûter soigneusement préparé par le coq.

_Récapitulons un peu, proposa Nami. Vous êtes entrés dans une grotte, avez trouvé un lac et quand vous avez plongés dedans, vous avez grandi. C'est bien ça ?

_Exact, aquiesça Ren.

_J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette histoire, il y a bien longtemps, intervint Robin, son sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. Une civilisation ancienne avait trouvé le moyen de faire grandir certaines personnes.

_Ca doit être grâce à un remède ou quelque chose dans le genre, réfléchit Chopper, à sa droite.

_Sinon, trancha Takara, j'ai appris que le Log Pose se rechargeait en deux jours seulement.

_Donc, si je calcule bien, nous devrions partir demain après-midi, ajouta Franky, sa guitare à la main.

_Adieu chères demoiselles de cette magnifique île, déclara Brook.

_Sanji ! J'ai faim !

Tous se tournèrent vers Luffy qui venait de briser une conversation sérieuse - rare dans cet équipage, d'ailleurs -. Sanji lui mit un magistral coup de pied en pleine figure mais le brun affichait toujours son sourire innocent. Robin proposa alors de faire une petite fête en l'honneur des deux adolescents qui avaient bien grandi. Tout l'équipage approuva la décision de l'archéologue et chacun retourna à ses occupations habituelles : Luffy et Ren partirent pêcher, Nami se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Robin s'installa sur le pont, un nouveau livre à dévorer, Chopper s'enferma dans son infirmerie, Sanji, dans sa cuisine, Franky et Usopp cherchèrent de nouvelles inventions, Brook joua un air doux et mélancolique tandis que Takara et Zoro étaient remontés dans la vigie pour une séance d'entraînement. Entraînement des plus intensifs qu'ils aient pu avoir depuis que la jeune fille avait rejoint l'équipage.

Alors que Tsukiko était encore dans la salle de bain, Law rentra d'une virée au village. Sachi et Penguin l'accueillirent tout en jouant une partie de poker sur le pont avec quelques autres membres de l'équipage. Il les salua d'un sourire et se dirigea vers sa cabine pour prendre une douche, légèrement fatigué. Lorsqu'il entra, il fut bien surpris de voir Bepo devant la porte de sa salle de bain mais garda son sourire sur ses lèvres. Haussant les épaules, il se rapprocha de son second qui comprit son intention et voulut l'empêcher de passer.

_Bepo, soupira le capitaine, laisse-moi entrer.

_Non, tenta l'ours, désolé. Cap'tain, tu ne dois pas franchir cette porte et attendre sagement ici.

_Tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres, n'est-ce pas ? Alors si tu veux atteindre le Nouveau Monde sain et sauf, pousse-toi de devant cette porte.

Le brun venait de prendre un ton calme et posé mais qui laissait paraître sa colère, ce qui eut pour effet d'apeurer Bepo qui résista néanmoins. Law soupira à nouveau et fit apparaître une sphère bleue autour des deux compagnons. Alors, il échangea leurs places et ouvrit la porte. L'ours laissa échapper une exclamation qui signifiait qu'il avait échoué.

Quand il fut à l'intérieur de la pièce, Law sentit une différence de température par rapport à sa chambre et se tourna donc vers la douche, il lui semblait l'entendre couler. Remarquant que le rideau de douche était tiré, il tenta de détailler la silhouette qui se dessinait grâce aux rayons de soleil. Une poitrine généreuse, deux longues jambes fines et une chevelure mi-longue... UNE FEMME ? Mais que faisait une femme sur son sous-marin ?

Elle prit la serviette qui était sur le meuble à côté de la douche, l'enroula autour d'elle avant d'ouvrir le rideau.

_Il y a un problème, Bepo ? Demanda-t-elle en remontant la tête.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Law, qui prouvait à son regard qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Son visage prit une jolie couleur rouge pivoine et elle détourna le regard. Après ce moment d'incompréhension, le capitaine reprit ses esprits. Que fut son premier réflexe ? Eviter le savon qui volait en sa direction et la porte qui claqua devant son nez. Il se tourna vers son second et lui demanda :

_Qui était cette jeune fille ?

_Tu ne l'as pas reconnue, Captain' ?

* * *

><p>Voili, voilou, un chapitre terminé !<p>

Le prochain dans 15 jours, donc le 13 :D

A bientôt

Review ? ;)


	11. Chapitre 8

Et voilà, avec un jour de retard, voilà la suite ! :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 : Dernière nuit sur l'île<span>

Tout l'équipage du Heart était rassemblé dans la cuisine du sous-marin, prenant une pause avant de retourner au travail. Tsukiko entra dans la pièce, dans la robe qu'elle portait le matin même. Elle était suivie de Bepo et de Law à qui ils avaient expliqué la situation. Certains la complimentèrent d'avantage, d'autres soupiraient. Certes, elle avait intégré l'équipage mais tous ses membres ne l'acceptaient pas forcément, sûrs qu'elle pourrait attirer des problèmes au sein de celui-ci. L'adolescente se contenta de leur jeter un regard noir avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Shachi et Penguin qui lui sourirent en retour. La brune leur demanda si quelqu'un savait le temps qu'il fallait au Log Pose pour se recharger. Voyant que personne ne lui répondit, elle soupira et leur dit :

_Normalement, nous devrions quitter l'île demain à midi. Il met à peine 2 jours ici pour changer de cap.

_Très bien, intervint le capitaine, préparez donc une liste pour savoir ce qu'il faudra acheter demain matin avant de partir. Bepo, tu seras chargé de surveiller le Log Pose. Tu nous appelleras lorsqu'il pointera une autre direction. Les autres, vous irez en ville faire les achats.

Tous acquiescèrent puis chacun quitta la pièce, retournant à leurs tâches attribuées plus tôt dans la journée.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que tout l'équipage s'était réuni pour préparer la petite fête en l'honeur des deux adolescents. Nami donnait les instructions à tous ses amis pour que cette petite sauterie exceptionelle soit vraiment réussie. Franky et Sanji s'occuperaient des boissons et de la cuisine, Usopp de la mise en place des tables, et autres meubles. Chopper aiderait Zoro à créer et installer des décorations tandis que Luffy et Brook tenteraient d'occuper Ren en attendant le début des festivités. Nami, Robin et Takara, elles, passeraient le temps en faisant essayer des tenues de soirée à l'adolescente.

_Celle-ci pourrait lui aller, tu ne crois pas Robin ?

_Mais c'est bien trop court ! Nami, je ne suis pas comme toi, moi !

_Takara a raison, Nami, tu dois accorder les vêtements au caractère de la personne qui les porte, trancha Robin, alors que ses deux amies se lançaient des regards noirs.

La plus jeune hocha la tête et se tourna vers la garde-robe de Robin. Il lui fallut plus d'un quart d'heure pour trouver la tenue qui mettait ses formes en valeur mais sans être vulgaire. Un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur la rousse lorsqu'elle vit la robe qu'elle avait choisie. Elle était plutôt longue, arrivant un peu plus haut que les genoux, d'un violet profondément foncé, à brides larges et ornée de quelques broderies noires représentant on ne sait quoi. L'archéologue avait attaché les cheveux de la jeune femme en une tresse et une rose noire ajoutait une pointe d'élégance à sa coiffure. Des nus pieds remontant jusqu'aux chevilles et à talons violettes étaient à ses pieds. Il n'y avait que trois mots à dire sur Takara : elle était magnifique.

La cuisine du bateau était animée, tous les membres de l'équipage voulaient connaître l'histoire du blond. Tous se demandaient comment un tel prodige avait pu se produire. Hawkins venait de rentrer d'une excursion sur l'île avec quelques hommes, il se dirigea alors vers la pièce bruyante et y entra, suivi des autres. Apercevant l'adolescent, il laissa un sourire invisible se dessiner sur son visage. Il retourna alors dans sa cabine.

S'asseyant sur la chaise placée devant la petite table de bois à droite de son lit, le capitaine examina les cartes marines qu'il possédait et le Log Pose. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas changé de position et pointait encore l'île où ils étaient. Il soupira puis se remit à étudier ses cartes lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ses appartements.

_Entrez, dit-il.

_Capitaine, nous devrions quitter l'île d'ici demain, déclara Satoshi en entrant dans la pièce.

_Très bien, je te remercie de cette information. Elle me sera utile et je la prends en compte.

Le plus jeune fit la moue, son aîné ne daignait même pas le regarder en lui parlant. Entêté et déterminé à décrocher Hawkins de ses occupations, il s'assit bruyamment sur le sol frais. Celui-ci se retourna et fixa son membre d'équipage dans les yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu profond, tout comme l'océan lui-même. On pouvait très facilement s'y perdre. Satoshi sourit à son capitaine tout en lui demandant :

_Alors, môssieur ne veut pas connaître les causes de mon changement radical ? Ah non, je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà deviné !

Le capitaine laissa un soupçon de sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à son cadet. Son visage s'illumina et il lui lança en sortant de la cabine :

_Tu sais, c'est mieux quand tu souris que quand tu fais la gueule ! Lâche-toi un peu devant ton équipage, ils te connaîtront plus comme ça !

Il n'entendit qu'un soupir alors qu'il refermait déjà la porte, hilare. Son plan avait marché et il en était fier. Le second l'appela, réclamant sa vengeance immédiatement. Son rire redoubla d'intensité et il se dirigea vers lui.

Le soleil se coucha sur l'île, la fête sur le Sunny débuta enfin. Sanji plaça les derniers plats sur la table ajustée par Usopp et décorée par Chopper et Zoro tandis que Ren et Brook tentaient désespérément de retenir Luffy qui essayait de foncer vers le buffet. Les filles sortirent de leur chambre, toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Sanji courut vers elle, son oeil unique en forme de coeur tandis que le sabreur s'était couché, plaçant ses bras derrière la tête contre une rambarde du pont. Il ouvrit légèrement son oeil droit pour observer la plus jeune des trois femmes. Il la trouva sublime dans cette tenue et ragea de voir ce sourcil en vrille lui compter fleurette. Brook sortit son violon et proposa une petite danse avant le dîner. Usopp écrivit les noms de chaque membre de l'équipage sur des bouts de papier qu'il plongea dans le chapeau du squelette.

Le tirage au sort put commencer : Nami danserait avec Luffy, Robin avec Chopper, Sanji avec Franky, Usopp avec Ren et Zoro avec Takara. Le blond déprima quelques secondes, il ne pourrait pas valser avec une de ses déesses. L'adolescente, elle, rougit violemment à cette idée : un slow avec Zoro, elle ne pouvait espérer plus belle fête que celle-ci.

Du côté du sous-marin du Chirurgien de la Mort, l'ambiance n'était pas au maximum; Shachi était tombé malade dans la soirée. Penguin et Tsukiko restaient avec lui, dans la chambre des deux amis. Law venait de l'osculter, ce n'était qu'une légère grippe mais connaissant la fragilité face aux virus de son compagnon, il préféra lui interdire de travailler, même de se lever. La jeune fille s'inquiétait tellement pour Shachi qu'elle n'avait pas quitté sa cabine une seule fois, pas même pour le dîner. Pourtant, il avait tenté à de nombreuses reprises de la pousser à aller manger avec les autres, en vain. Alors pour passer le temps, ils s'étaient mis à discuter, faire plus ample connaissance.

_Le capitaine nous a dit que tu avais voyagé avec Ace aux poings ardents, c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

_Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, la façon dont nous nous sommes rencontrés est assez drôle quand on y pense. Je vais te raconter.

_La petite fille brune soupira une énième fois, ce paysage la désolait. Des enfants creusant, encore et encore, la pierre, ramassant les gravats et cherchant des pierres précieuses pour des abrutis en noir, des lunettes teintées cachant leurs yeux. Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'elle voyait ce spectacle tous les jours. Une enfant vint la voir, elle avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux magnifiques. Lui offrant un sourire, elle lui dit :_

__Allez Tsukiko, il ne reste que 3 heures avant le déjeuner, viens nous aider._

__Takara, j'ai bien réfléchi ; je pars d'ici._

__Pardon ? Tu comptes partir ? Mais comment, et où iras-tu ? Lui demanda Takara, dépassée par les propos de son amie._

__Près de la salle de réunion des adultes, il y a une ouverture sur la mer, je peux passer par là. Après, je verrai bien où j'irai. A la relève, je file en courant._

_Cette relève arriva quelques minutes après cette discussion, Takara regarda la jeune fille qui n'avait jamais perdu espoir partir en prenant ses jambes à son cou. Elle rejoignit Ren, celui qui l'avait aidée à retrouver la force et le courage de vivre._

_Tsukiko arriva au bout de son périple, la sortie était devant elle, lui permettant de voir la mer s'étendant à perte de vue. Déterminée à quitter cet endroit, elle sauta, les yeux clos._

_Et là, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'étonna Penguin qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

_La chute fut plus rude que prévu, elle avait atterri sur du bois, lui semblait-il. Elle se retourna et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le dos d'un homme... Torse nu ? Ce tatouage qu'il portait lui était pourtant familier, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait... Barbe Blanche !_

__Un pirate de Barbe Blanche ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici ? S'écria-t-elle sous le choc._

__Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, petite. C'est mon bateau je te signale, lui répondit l'homme en question._

L'adolescente ne put finir son récit, elle s'était endormie les bras croisés sur le lit de Shachi, endormi lui aussi. Leur ami déposa une couverture sur la jeune fille et quitta la chambre pour faire son tour de guet.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! A la prochaine, bonne soirée  journée ! :D


	12. Chapitre 9

Hello ! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser du retard. Non pas que mon ordi ait eu un bug ou que je n'ai pas été chez moi, pas du tout ! J'avais tout simplement pas d'idées pour ce chapitre ^^"

Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9 : Départs mouvementés<span>

Le réveil du lendemain fut rude pour certains membres de l'équipage au Chapeau de paille. Luffy et Sanji tentaient en vain de faire disparaître une gueule de bois monumentale. La veille, Nami avait organisé un concours pour savoir qui aurait la chance de danser le dernier slow avec elle. Tous les garçons avaient essayé, commencé à voir trouble, puis abandonné avant de s'écrouler sur la table ou bien la pelouse du bateau. Les filles, elles, étaient retournées dans leur chambre, laissant les hommes dormir comme des bébés sur le tillac. Ce matin, ils pensaient plus à calmer leurs maux de tête plutôt que de vérifier si le Log Pose n'avait pas changé de direction. Takara était partie en ville faire quelques achats avant le départ définitif de l'île, le sabreur avait accepté de l'accompagner, motivé par la promesse de passer par un bar ou une taverne au passage.

* * *

><p>La plus jeune recrue des Hawkins Pirates se réveilla en sursaut, sentant le contact frais de la mer sur son visage. Le combat contre le second de l'équipage avait été rude mais il avait réussi à le battre juste avant de tomber de fatigue sur la plage. Les pirates, pariant sur l'un ou l'autre avait donc gagné ou perdu leur argent en voyant l'issue du combat. Il se leva, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa droite où ronflait encore son adversaire puis se dirigea vers le navire du Magicien. Accoudé à la rambarde, il observa l'homme bouger dans son sommeil quelques minutes puis composa un numéro sur son escargophone. Celui situé à côté du brun couché sur le sable sonna, le réveillant soudainement. Il décrocha et Satoshi dit :<p>

_Fais gaffe, un boulet de canon fonce dans ta direction.

Son aîné chercha de tous côtés ce fameux boulet lorsqu'une bouteille en verre remplie vint heurter son front, le faisant tomber à la renverse. L'adolescent explosa de rire, encore une fois, son compagnon était tombé dans son piège.

* * *

><p>La brune soupira, un cri venait de la tirer de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit un oeil pour voir qui avait hurlé ainsi. Shachi avait visiblement repris du poil de la bête puisque c'était lui l'auteur de ce cri. Voyant que personne ne lui répondait, il s'exclama :<p>

_Bordel ! Mais j'ai faim, moi ! Y'a quelqu'un dans ce sous-marin ?

_Ouais, grogna Tsukiko en tentant de se lever.

_Oh ! Je t'ai réveillée ? Demanda son ami, assis dans son lit.

_Non, sérieusement ! Tu ne t'entends pas crier ou quoi ?

Elle se mit debout, regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux et lui dit :

_Au fait, t'as des jambes, non ? Alors pourquoi tu t'es pas levé tout seul ?

_Tu connais Law, n'est-ce pas ? S'il apprend que je lui ai désobéi, je suis mort.

La brune lui jeta un regard assassin qui fit sursauter le pirate et partit de la chambre en direction de la cuisine. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs tartines dans les mains et une dans la bouche.

_Tiens, ch'est pour toi, gros flemmard, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant deux tranches de pain.

_Merci, lui lança Shachi,un grand sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>_Zoro ! Mais où il est passé ?<p>

Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes que la jeune fille cherchait en vain le sabreur. Elle eut alors l'idée de faire le tour des bars et tavernes de la ville pour le trouver et rentrer au Sunny où l'équipage les attendaient pour déjeuner. De bar en bar, elle montrait l'avis de recherche de Zoro en demandant aux propriétaires s'ils l'avaient vu dans la journée. Toutes les réponses avaient été négatives pour l'instant. Soupirant, Takara tenta la dernière taverne, dont le nom était illisible sur la pancarte qui ornait le haut de la porte de cette dernière. La pirate entra et découvrit une scène qui l'étonna vraiment : Zoro, tenu par deux hommes, les joues plus que rouges et titubant.

_Mon Dieu, dans quel état s'est-il mis, soupira-t-elle en plaçant sa main droite devant son visage.

_Vous le connaissez, mademoiselle ? lui demanda le tavernier.

_Malheureusement. Combien je vous dois ?

Après avoir payé, Takara ressortit, accompagnée de l'escrimeur. Elle le soutenait pour éviter qu'il ne tombe, ses mouvements étant devenus incontrôlés à cause de l'abus d'alcool.

_Je savais que ça t'arriverait un jour, déclara la jeune fille. Ca t'apprendra à boire trop.

_Oooh, c'est pas grave ! Espèce de rabat-joie, si on ne peut plus s'amuser-euh !

_S'amuser ? C'est ça que tu appelles s'amuser ? Mais tu es... !

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Il avait déposé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sous le choc, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite mais lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle brisa le baiser et le giffla.

_Non mais t'es dingue ? On n'embrasse pas une fille comme ça en pleine rue !

_Bah quoi ? Ca t'a pas plu ? Lui demanda-t-il,le plus sérieusement du monde.

* * *

><p>_Capitaine ! Satoshi et le second ont disparu depuis ce matin !<p>

_Je les ai vus partir en direction de la ville, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Hawkins sans même regarder son interlocuteur.

En effet, le blond avait demandé à son rival de l'accompagner acheter quelques livres avant de partir définitivement de l'île. Ils étaient dans la librairie depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri de jeune fille. Sortant dans la rue principale, ils aperçurent deux personnes en train de se prendre la tête en plein milieu de la route. Le plus jeune reconnut immédiatement Takara avec un homme à la chevelure verte... VERTE ?

_Zoro le chasseur de pirates, commença son vis-à-vis, placé à côté de lui, que fait-il avec une si jeune femme ?

_Je t'avoue que là, ça me dépasse. Bon, je dois payer les livres, je reviens.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent la route du navire, Satoshi demanda à son ami s'il avait pu recueillir des informations sur la scène qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir.

_Ouais. A ce qu'il paraît, le sabreur aurait embrassé la fille. Ensuite, elle lui aurait retourné une baffe.

_Sérieusement ? Faudra que je lui dise alors.

_Dire quoi ? Et à qui ? Demanda l'aîné, ne comprenant pas.

_Rien, laisse faire.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au bateau où attendaient leurs compagnons.

_Ah ! Vous revoilà, leur lança un homme à tête de chat. Vous étiez où ?

_A la librairie ! Au fait, j'ai un livre pour toi, l'abruti.

Le second se retourna, prêt à lui envoyer un direct du droit en plein visage lorsque tout l'équipage partit dans un fou rire. Un membre lui cria :

_C'est bizarre, tu t'es reconnu !

_Oh la ferme ! C'est quoi ton livre alors ?

__Le combat pour les Nuls_. Ca pourrait t'aider à me battre la prochaine fois, ironisa le blond.

Une veine apparaîssant sur sa tempe, le brun arracha à Satoshi son bouquin et lui lança un regard assassin avant de le courser, hurlant à chaque pas qu'il le tuerait dès qu'il le pourrait.

* * *

><p>_Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai vu personne quand je suis allée à la cuisine. Je vais voir où ils sont.<p>

_Et moi, alors ? Demanda le malade.

_Toi tu restes ici, tu bouges pas et tu finis tes tartines, lui ordonna Tsukiko.

_D'accord...

_Allez, à toute, Shachinou !

La jeune fille quitta la chambre avant d'entendre un cri s'élever. Shachi venait de réaliser comment elle l'avait appelé. Bon, maintenant, trouver Bepo ! Normalement, c'était le seul à être resté sur le sous-marin avec eux. Se dirigeant vers la salle des machines, elle entendit des ronflements. Soupirant, elle ouvrit la porte et trouva l'ours polaire affalé sur le siège principal, dormant à poings fermés. Jetant un coup d'oeil au Log Pose, elle s'aperçut qu'il pointait enfin la prochaine île qui les attendait. Prenant un Den-Den Mushi, elle composa le numéro qui envoyait l'appel à tous les membres de l'équipage.

_Message à tous mes compagnons. Message à tous mes compagnons, le Log Pose a changé de position. Nous devrions partir immédiatement.

_Très bien, lui répondirent les autres en choeur.

Retournant vers la cuisine, la brune trouva Shachi devant la porte de celle-ci. Se raclant la gorge, elle dit au jeune homme :

_Dis donc, tu devrais pas être couché, toi ?

_Si, mais j'ai eu ton appel moi aussi et puis je vais mieux ! J'ai cru comprendre que Bepo dormait, il faut donc quelqu'un aux commandes. Comme tu n'y connais rien...

_Hey ! On ne m'a jamais appris ! Je te préviens, si tu te fais gueuler dessus par Law, ce ne sera pas de ma faute !

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipage était au complet, prêt à partir. Tsukiko, exténuée, s'éclipsa dans sa cabine pour souffler un peu. C'est alors qu'elle reçut un appel sur son escargophone. Elle décrocha. Ce fut un Satoshi quelque peu choqué qui lui parla.

_Tu sais Takara, elle est dans l'équipage de Luffy.

_Oui, et alors ? Tu m'appelles juste pour me dire ça ?

_Mais non ! Je l'ai vue s'engueuler avec Zoro, leur sabreur. D'après des témoins, il l'aurait embrassé et elle l'aurait gifflé, lui raconta le blond. T'en penses quoi ?

_J'en pense que ce mec ne va pas faire long feu si je le recroise un jour, répondit la brune avant de raccrocher violemment.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée du sous-marin, Penguin hurla qu'ils allaient immerger. Remontée contre le bretteur aux cheveux si particuliers, elle repartit dans la cabine qu'elle partageait avec son capitaine en injuriant au passage tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de passer à côté d'elle.

* * *

><p>Takara retourna sur le Sunny tant bien que mal, traînant l'homme qui l'avait embrassée derrière elle. Arrivée sur le tillac du navire, elle le laissa tomber comme une mer... une personne atteinte de troubles dus à l'alcool. La jeune fille partit ensuite en direction de la chambre des filles de l'équipage. Se changeant, elle enfila une simple robe noire à bretelles avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Sanji était déjà en train de préparer le déjeuner.<p>

_Tu n'aurais pas vu Robin ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_Non, Takara adorée. J'en suis sincèrement désolé.

_C'est pas grave, merci.

Reprenant une fois de plus un chemin différent, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où l'archéologue faisait pousser ses fleurs magnifiques. La brune s'y trouvait, expliquant à Chopper que si ces fleurs pouvaient être médicinales, il avait le droit de s'en servir.

_Robin, les interrompit l'adolescente, je peux te parler deux minutes... ?

_Bien sûr, il n'ya pas de problème. Allons nous installer dans la bibliothèque, à côté.

La plus jeune acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. La conversation dura plus que prévu, les deux femmes s'en aperçurent lorsque Sanji vint les chercher pour prendre leur déjeuner. Le repas commença dans la bonne humeur, malgré l'absence de Zoro, qui ne se réveillait pas, même quand Sanji l'assaillait de coups plus puissants les uns que les autres. Alors que Nami allait reprendre du dessert, elle vit quelque chose qui l'intrigua. Se levant précipitamment, elle annonça aux autres :

_Dépêchez-vous de finir, nous devons quitter l'île. Le Log Pose en pointe une nouvelle.

* * *

><p>La cuisine était encore bruyante lorsqu'il en sortit. Le repas avait été long et fructueux, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence les cris de joies des hommes d'équipage. Satoshi s'accouda à une barrière, fixant l'horizon. Bercé par les remous des vagues, il se laissa dériver dans ses pensées.<p>

"Cette personne... La trouverais-je sur ces eaux si dangereuses ? Elle qui avait l'air si fragile."

C'est alors qu'une voix le tira de ses réflexions.

_Cha va ? Lui demanda le second, une pomme dans la bouche.

_Ouais, un p'tit moment d'égarement, tout va bien. Toi, par contre, je vois que ta débilité a encore gagné du terrain.

_Ecoute, c'est l'heure du repas et j'ai pas vraiment l'envie de me battre pour l'instant, répliqua le brun.

_Dis plutôt que c'est parce que tu t'es trop goinfré et que t'arrives presque pas à faire un pas, se moqua le blond.

_Oh la ferme !

La porte de la cabine de Hawkins s'ouvrit, les deux hommes se retournèrent. Le capitaine les regarda et leur dit :

_Allez chercher les autres, nous partons.

Et ce fut sur ces mots qu'il repartit s'enfermer. Comme il le faisait toujours.

"Attends moi, Bon', je te retrouverai !" se dit l'adolescent avant de suivre son aîné dans la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Voilà, ce chapitre est fini ! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain !<p>

En tout cas, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous !


	13. Chapitre 10

Hello mes amis ! :)

Voilà le 10ème chapitre, je vous avais bien dit que je n'avais aucune idée de la date de publication alors je m'excuse vraiment.

En tout cas, merci infiniment à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, anonymes ou pas, ça fait chaud au coeur.

Sur ce fait, bonne lecture à tous ! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 : Arrivée à Sabaody<span>

Tsukiko soupira, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils étaient sous l'eau. Elle qui avait besoin d'espace pour se défouler, ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Regardant par l'unique hublot de la cabine de Law, elle aperçut d'énormes racines. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, croyant rêver. La porte de la salle de bain personnelle du capitaine s'ouvrit et la brune se retourna pour lui demander ce qu'étaient ces étranges plantes mais elle s'arrêta. Détaillant son aîné de la tête aux pieds, elle remarqua que celui-ci ne portait qu'un bermuda noir et que ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient encore trempés. Rougissant, elle voulut dire quelque chose pour pouvoir changer de sujet mais cette vue l'en empêchait. Lorsqu'il vit que l'adolescente était plus qu'embarassée, il dit avec son habituel ton narquois :

_Alors, la vue est belle, Mademoiselle ?

_Oh la ferme, répliqua-t-elle, ayant retrouvé la parole. Je voulais te demander, c'est quoi ces drôles de racines qu'on voit dehors ?

Se levant, elle s'approcha du hublot pour mieux les voir. Voulant la taquiner encore plus, Law colla son torse contre son dos et posa sa main droite au-dessus de la sienne sur le mur d'en face.

_Ca ? Ce sont des Mangroves. Cela veut dire que nous sommes près de l'archipel Sabaody.

Il regarda le visage de la jeune fille qui devenait cramoisi au fil des secondes qui passaient. Cette position semblait être vraiment gênante pour elle. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres du chirurgien puis il la laissa seule, partant dire à Penguin qu'ils devaient sortir de l'eau. Tsukiko pesta, il cherchait à chaque fois à la mettre dans des situations semblables à celle-ci !

* * *

><p>_C'est quoi ces trucs ?<p>

_Ce sont la preuve que nous sommes arrivés à notre destination, répondit Hawkins à cette question.

_Ce qui veut dire... ? Demanda le second.

_Que nous allons accoster sur l'archipel Sabaody, nous sommes à la moitié de Grand Line.

_La moitié, intervint Satoshi, déjà ? C'était rapide !

_Voici une carte de l'archipel. Nous allons chercher à faire revêtir notre navire pour pouvoir faire route vers l'île des hommes-poissons.

_Et ensuite, direction le Nouveau Monde, cria un membre de l'équipage. Hein les gars ?

Tous lui répondirent par une exclamation affirmative avant de se séparer pour retourner chacun à son poste. Satoshi était de corvée de cuisine ce midi. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle qui lui avait été attribuée. En ouvrant la porte, une odeur nauséabonde, mélange de fruits pourris et autres choses flétries, envahit son odorat. Faisant comme s'il n'avait rien senti, il avança et découvrit que la vaiselle n'avait pas été faite, que les ordures n'avaient pas été jetées par dessus bord, d'où l'odeur. Retroussant les manches de sa veste, il prit la décision de faire tout ça avant de préparer le déjeuner.

Après ces deux corvées supplémentaires, il se consacra pleinement à la préparation du repas. Au menu : spaghettis, fricassée de Roi Des Mers accompagnée de quelques légumes. Les desserts étaients divers et variés, les plats, tous aussi bien présentés les uns que les autres. Lorsque certains de ses compagnons ouvrirent la porte, envoûtés par l'odeur alléchante qui se dégageait de la pièce, ils crurent avoir une hallucination. Le blond, ayant encore les plats dans les mains, les regarda et leur dit :

_Bah quoi ? Je devais faire le repas, je l'ai fait ! Vous allez quand même pas vous plaindre, si ?

Tous lui répondirent par une négation qui le fit sourire.

_Bon, allez chercher les autres, le repas est prêt.

_Pas d'soucis !

* * *

><p>_Alors comme ça, vous vous connaissez, toi et Hacchi, murmura Takara à la navigatrice.<p>

_Oui, ça remonte quand même à un certain temps toute cette histoire.

_Moi che l'aime bien, ajouta Ren, une dizaine de takoyashis dans la bouche.

_On se demande bien pourquoi. J'ai l'impression d'entendre Luffy, soupira Sanji, faisant la vaisselle.

Un peu plus loin, Zoro, allongé près d'une barrière, semblait dormir mais faisait une toute autre chose. En effet, il réfléchissait - un véritable miracle, me direz-vous ! - à ce qu'il avait remarqué à son réveil. Il avait eu un mal de crâne monumental en tentant de se relever. De plus, sa joue droite était endolorie. Le sabreur se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain pour examiner celle-ci. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit une trace de main sur son visage. Il tenta en vain de se rappeler les évènements de la soirée de la veille. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'il s'était per... qu'il avait pris un autre chemin que celui de la gamine et qu'il était rentré dans un bar. Ensuite, le trou noir absolu.

Le jeune hommme se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention au pauvre Usopp lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Le tireur se prit donc celle-ci en plein visage alors qu'il discutait avec Brook. Takara poussa un cri d'étonnement tandis que Zoro tourna légèrement la tête pour voir ce qu'il avait fait. La vue du jeune homme gisant à terre ne le dérangea pas plus que ça et il continua son chemin vers ses chères bouteilles. L'adolescente se leva, passablement énervée et lui colla une giffle qui résonna à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ce bruit attira le reste de l'équipage, Caimie, Hacchi et leur ami Papugg. Tous restèrent silencieux devant l'excès de colère mais surtout de violence de la jeune fille. Elle sortit de la cuisine, ne voulant pas rester une seconde de plus avec _lui_.

_Sortez tous, cria l'étoile de mer, nous arrivons ! Voici l'archipel Sabaody !

Sa phrase fut ponctuée par le claquage violent de la porte du dortoir des filles.

* * *

><p>_Enfin! De l'air, cria Tsukiko en sortant du sous-marin jaune.<p>

_Reste ici, tu pourrais faire peur aux habitants de la ville, répliqua Law.

La jeune fille tiqua mais ne répondit rien à son capitaine. Elle se contenta de se tourner vers lui en lui jetant un regard assassin qui le fit sourire. Kuro vint se percher sur son épaule droite et se frotta contre son visage, comme pour la calmer.

_Je vais me promener, ajouta la brune, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de moi.

Et sans laisser le temps à quiconque de placer un mot, elle partit avec son félin sur l'épaule.

_Mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère cette p'tite, déclara Penguin.

_Elle est sympa, je l'aime bien, ajouta Shachi.

_Sérieusement, je pense qu'elle est folle pour tenir tête comme ça au capitaine, intervint un jeune homme.

_A ce point-là, c'est plus de la folie, c'est du suicide, renchérit Bepo.

Et s'ensuivit une conversation des plus inutiles qui n'intéresse absolument personne sur la jeune fille. Sans se douter de ça, elle avançait tranquillement dans le centre-ville, s'extasiant de la grandeur de l'archipel et de l'utilité qu'avaient ces étranges bulles dans la vie quotidienne des citoyens. Soudain, Kuro se mit à grogner tout en fixant un point à l'horizon. Tsukiko eut un sourire carnassier, il n'y avait qu'avec une seule personne qu'elle réagissait comme ça. Fouillant dans la poche droite de son short, la brune en sortit un scalpel en métal qu'elle lança à travers la foule dans la direction que fixait son animal. L'arme s'arrêta net et lui fut renvoyé violemment. Elle l'esquiva de peu et son sourire redoubla d'intensité ; c'était bien lui !

Se mettant à courir, elle aperçut une chevelure de feu se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elle sauta au cou de son propriétaire qui faillit basculer en arrière.

_Kidd ! Ca fait si longtemps !

* * *

><p>Les pirates du Hawkins descendirent de leur navire après avoir accosté. Ils partirent en direction de la ville, dispersés en petits groupes. Satoshi accepta à contre-coeur d'être accompagné par ses compagnons. Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne demie-heure dans les zones de non-droits, éliminant tous les chasseurs de primes qui les attaquaient. Après les avoir traversés, ils surprirent une conversation entre deux citoyens.<p>

_Il semblerait que beaucoup de pirates de renom soient sur l'archipel, déclara un homme.

_Il paraît que Jewelry Bonney vient de débarquer, les restaurants vont avoir beaucoup de travail ces jours-ci, ajouta un deuxième.

"Bonney" ? Il semblait à Satoshi avoir déjà entendu ce nom. Et si...

_Ca vous dirait d'aller manger un bout avant de continuer de visiter l'île ? Demanda-t-il aux autres.

Tous répondirent immédiatement par une affirmation, certains ayant même le ventre réclamant de quoi se remplir. Le groupe de pirates partit donc en quête d'une auberge ou d'une quelconque taverne. En entrant dans un restaurant, ils aperçurent Hawkins, son second et quelques autres des membres d'équipage. Satoshi examina du regard la salle. Tiens, une tête connue : Capone Gang Bege et ses accolytes. En voilà une autre : Jewelry Bonney... Le blond réfléchit quelques secondes puis sourit. Il tourna la tête vers son capitaine quand il vit un serveur se cogner contre le brun et lui renverser un plat de spaghettis sur les vêtements. Il retint un fou rire. Pas plus de cinq secondes. Beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers lui, même ceux des deux Supernovae. Celui de Satoshi croisa les yeux améthystes de la capitaine pirate assise en face de lui.

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. Takara était toujours enfouie sous sa couverture. Elle décida néanmoins de se lever.<p>

_Oui ?

_C'est Sanji, je t'apporte du thé. Je peux entrer ?

_Bien sûr, répondit-elle, la voix encore un peu hésitante.

Le cuisinier entra, un plateau à la main. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille, des cernes creusées sous ses yeux à force d'avoir pleuré, assise sur son lit, sa couverture sur elle, il posa le plateau et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il n'était pas aussi niais que d'habitude lorsqu'il se trouvait à côté d'une femme mais le plus sérieux qu'il lui était possible.

_Que se passe-t-il, Takara ?

_Mieux vaut que tu ne saches rien Sanji, lui dit l'adolescente, des larmes coulant à nouveau de ses joues.

Le blond prit son amie dans ses bras pour la consoler. Zoro, qui passait par là, vit la scène et son coeur se pinça dans sa poitrine alors que la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa bouteille de saké augmentait au fur des secondes jusqu'à l'explosion. Les deux compagnons se séparèrent, alertés par le bruit. Takara sortit de la chambre, fit quelques pas mais fut arrêtée par une douleur violente au pied. Elle regarda et remarqua qu'un bout de verre s'était enfoncé sous son talon droit. Elle voulut marcher malgré ce mal mais trébucha. Fermant les yeux, elle crut tomber sur le bois des escaliers mais deux bras l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle ne chute. Elle ouvrit les paupières lentement et aperçut une chevelure de la couleur du gazon présent sur le pont.

_Zoro !

_Mais t'es inconsciente ! Vouloir marcher avec ce truc sous le pied, espèce de folle !

Le sabreur prit la jeune fille sur son épaule gauche pour l'emmener dans la cabinet de Chopper. Takara sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que Sanji sortait à son tour de la cabine des filles.

_Repose-moi, Zoro, cria-t-elle, lui donnant de légers coups de poings dans le dos. Je ne suis pas un sac à patates !

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Mais pour l'instant, mademoiselle, tu ne peux pas marcher et tu as besoin de soins donc tu te tais et tu te laisses faire, ordonna l'épéiste.

_J'te déteste, murmura l'adolescente, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^<p>

Je pars en vacances le 25 et je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps de publier le chapitre suivant avant ni pendant alors... Rendez-vous à une prochaine fois ^^'

Voilà, laissez-moi une petite review pour dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, s'il y a des choses à changer, etc...

Salut ! :)


	14. Chapitre 11

Hey, hey ! Comment allez-vous mes chers lecteurs ? Désolée pour le temps d'écriture mais 10 jours sans internet, c'est pas très pratique pour poster ou pour finir un chapitre ^^ Au fait, je l'ai coupé en deux parties parce qu'au sinon ça aurait été un roman.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11 : Une vente aux enchères perturbée (partie 1)<span>

_T'es qui, toi ?! Lui lança le capitaine en tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte de l'adolescente.

A ces mots, celle-ci descendit et le fusilla du regard. Mettant ses mains sur les hanches, elle lui dit :

_J'espère que tu te fous de ma gueule, là ! Tu me traites de gamine, tu manques de faire couler notre bateau et tu ne te rappelles même pas de moi ?! Faut que t'arrêtes l'alcool mon gars, ça te fait flancher la mémoire.

Une veine apparut sur la tempe du roux qui se retint de justesse de tuer cette insolente sur le champ.

_Franchement, il ne te rappelle rien, ce symbole ? Soupira-t-elle, en désignant le débardeur jaune et noir qu'elle portait.

_L'équipage de l'abruti de chirurgien ! Alors tu es la gamine de l'autre fois !

_Bravo ! C'est pas trop tôt quand même !

_Ferme-la. Tu ne voudrais pas finir ta vie aussi jeune, non ?

_Dis, tu pourrais me montrer un peu plus de respect ! Ce ne doit pas être tous les jours qu'une femme te saute au cou comme ça.

_Bah non, elles ont toutes peur de moi, répondit le capitaine, exaspéré.

_T'inquiète pas, moi je t'aime!

Sur ces mots, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du Supernova avant de le laisser planté là, encore sous le choc.

* * *

><p>_Voilà, ton pied est totalement bandé à présent, s'exclama Chopper, fier de lui.<p>

_Merci, tu es vraiment le meilleur !

_Arrête donc de me complimenter, je n'aime pas ça du tout.

La jeune fille sortit de l'infirmerie, bien décidée à visiter l'archipel malgré les interdictions du renne et du sabreur. Elle aperçut Usopp et Franky sur le pont, en train de remplir des tonneaux de cola. Se dirirgeant vers eux, elle leur demanda où était Zoro.

_Parti, répondit Usopp.

_Avec les autres ?

_Non, tout seul, ajouta Franky.

_Pardon ?! Vous savez comme moi que cet abruti n'a aucun sens de l'orientation ! Et on est sur un archipel, là, pas une île !

_Mais il a trouvé un bon moyen de se repérer ; les chiffres sur les arbres, renchérit le tireur.

_Etes-vous seulement sûrs qu'il a vu le bon chiffre ? Soupira Takara.

A ces paroles, les deux hommes se raidirent, l'adolescente avait raison. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle descendit du Sunny et se mit à marcher à travers les zones de non-droits. Un homme aux cheveux roux lui coupa la route. Enervée, elle s'écria :

_Tu pourrais pas faire attention ?!

Le colosse se retourna, lui lançant un regard noir qui la fit frissonner légèrement. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour la remettre à sa place, elle ne fixait que son torse. Plus il avançait, plus le regard de la jeune fille se faisait intense. Lorsqu'il fut juste devant elle, Takara avança la main vers celui-ci et, touchant du bout des doigts, lui demanda :

_Dis, c'est de véritables abdos ?

_Putain mais vous me faites chier toutes les deux aujourd'hui, s'exclama Kidd, hors de lui.

_Pourquoi, elle aussi ?

La jeune fille pointait de l'index le pirate masqué aux cheveux blonds et ondulés qui se tenait à droite du capitaine. Celui-ci tiqua et fit tourner ses deux faucilles tout en s'avançant lentement vers Takara.

_Bon... Je crois que je vais filer, hein ? A plus les amis !

Elle se faufila dans la foule et disparut de la vue de Kidd et son équipage.

* * *

><p>Satoshi et ses compagnons s'assirent à une table après avoir commandé au bar. Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs plats furent servis et ils purent se remplir l'estomac tranquillement. Pendant le repas, le blond et la jeune femme aux cheveux d'une couleur si étrange ne cessaient de s'envoyer des regards complices, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance. Au bout d'un certain temps, un des amis de l'adolescent les surprit et lui murmura :<p>

_T'es au courant de qui c'est au moins ?

_Bien sûr, lui répondit-il, et mieux que n'importe qui ici présent.

_Tu sais que t'es vraiment chiant quand tu parles comme ça ? Soupira le jeune homme.

_Je sais. C'est bien pour ça que je continues.

_En clair, tu le fais exprès, intervint son voisin de droite, coupant court à la conversation.

_Et je confirme, c'est gonflant, ajouta celui assis en face, un morceau de gâteau dans la bouche.

_Moi aussi je vous aime les gars, ironisa Satoshi.

_J'vais l'étriper.

La capitaine pirate pesta à ce moment, les serveurs et les cuisiniers étaient bien trop lents à son goût. Le blond se leva, se dirigea vers elle et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui lui redonna le sourire. Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête tandis que l'adolescent partit en direction des cuisines du restaurant. Les cuisiniers le regardèrent, surpris, puis le chef coq prit la parole :

_Les cuisines sont interdites au public ! Dégagez d'ici !

_Je ne partirais pas d'ici. Je connais une personne dans votre restaurant et je pense pouvoir vous aider à la servir le plus rapidement possible.

Et s'ensuivit une série d'allers-retours du jeune homme entre les cuisines et la table de Jewelry Bonney, souvent ponctués de clins d'oeil discrets et sourires timides.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko soupira une enième fois. Alors qu'elle était retournée sur le sous-marin, elle avait découvert que tous ses compagnons l'avaient quitté. La brune partit donc à la recherche des autres membres de son équipage. Réfléchissant à vois haute, elle se dit :<p>

_Alors, si Shachi et Penguin ont eu un temps libre, ils sont soit dans un bar, soit dans un hôtel et accompagnés. Ou alors, ils sont avec le capitaine. Mais où ?!

C'est alors qu'une bourrasque de vent lui envoya un prospectus dans le visage. Il annonçait une vente aux esclaves hebdomadaire le jour-même. Un sourire vint se glisser sur ses lèvres ; voilà où elle pourrait trouver son capitaine et ses amis ! Maintenant, direction le Groove 1.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait devant un grand bâtiment avec un géant assis à l'entrée. Tsukiko le dévisagea puis entra dans l'immense salle qui se présentait devant elle. Balayant celle-ci du regard, elle repéra Bepo aux côtés de Law, Shachi et Penguin. L'ours tourna la tête et la vit. D'un signe, il lui intima de faire de même pour observer qui était à sa droite. Elle le fit et sourit : Kidd aussi était dans la salle des ventes. La brune se dirigea vers lui, se plaquant contre le mur derrière le pirate. Voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée, l'adolescente lui sauta au cou, mettant ses mains devant les yeux de la même couleur que les cheveux du Supernova.

_Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-elle, une joie incommensurable dans la voix.

_Encore toi ?! Mais tu vas pas me foutre la paix, sale gamine ?!

_Laisse-moi réfléchir... Non !

Laissant les prunelles de l'homme, elle lui entoura le cou de ses bras et resta dans cette position, même lorsque Law lui lança un regard assassin.

_Elle le fait exprès ?! Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

_Quelque chose ne va pas, Captain ?

_T'inquiète Bepo, c'est normal. La jalousie prend notre capitaine, intervint le jeune homme à la casquette verte et rose.

_On a connu ça, Capitaine, renchérit son compagnon aux yeux et cheveux cachés.

Le brun leur lança un regard noir qui fit sourire ses subordonnés mais taire aussi.

* * *

><p>De son côté, la jeune Takara s'était mise à la recherche de Zoro dont elle connaissait l'immense sens de l'orientation. Au détour d'une mangrove, elle trouva quelques chasseurs de primes à terre, certains baignant dans leur propre sang ou celui de leurs congénaires. Elle attrappa un survivant au massacre et lui demanda qui leur avait infligé une pareille raclée.<p>

_Zoro... le chasseur... de pirates, réussit l'homme à murmurer.

_Et je peux savoir où il voulait se rendre ?

_Groove 1, il me semble...

_Merci beaucoup, déclara l'adolescente avant d'assomer son informateur.

Elle sortit la carte de l'île de sa poche droite et chercha le Groove 1. Elle le vit.

_S'il est là, Zoro devrait être ici, dit-elle en pointant une zone à l'opposé.

Se remettant en route, elle croisa d'autres chasseurs. Elle leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas vu un homme avec des cheveux verts. Alors qu'ils lui expliquaient qu'ils ne souhaitaient jamais le revoir, Zoro passa à côté d'eux. Takara eut un sourire, il s'était encore paumé comme un abruti.

_Vous, là ! Vous m'avez donné un mauvais chemin, déclara le sabreur.

_Mais non espèce d'abruti ! Tu sais très bien que t'as un sens de l'orientation déplorable, renchérit la jeune fille. Bon maintenant vous pouvez dégager saleté d'chasseurs de primes !

Ceux-ci ne se firent pas prier et détalèrent aussi vite que possible. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que les deux compagnons n'étaient toujours pas tombés d'accord sur la direction à prendre, Takara entendit un cri qui lui paraissait familier. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut un poisson volant venir vers eux.

_Zorooooooo !

Le bretteur chercha du regard la personne qui l'avait appelé et il n'eut le temps de voir qu'un bras l'entourer avant que l'adolescente ne se colle contre lui et qu'ils ne s'envolent pour rejoindre Luffy et le pilote sur l'animal.

* * *

><p>Dans un restaurant, à l'écart, les cuisiniers s'écroulaient les uns après les autres. Satoshi, lui, tenait bon, tout comme le coq. Ils faisaient toujours des allers-retours entre les cuisines et la salle où une seule table était encore occupée par une jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Celle-ci engloutissait tous les plats qu'ils lui apportaient au fur et à mesure, les obligeant à redoubler de vitesse à chaque fois. Parfois, le blond effleurait la peau douce de la pirate, attirant son attention avant de lui lancer un sourire chaleureux tout en restant discret. Ils continuèrent ce petit manège un moment, jusqu'au moment où le Den-den Mushi du jeune homme sonna en cuisine. Il décrocha et reconnut la voix du second de son équipage :<p>

_T'es passé où, encore, toi ?

_J't'en pose des questions ?! Retourne au boulot, j'ai pas que ça à faire de te parler, ironisa-t-il.

_Le capitaine m'a donné une mission, je dois te retrouver ! Alors, reprit le brun après quelques secondes, dis-moi où tu es, saleté de gamin irresponsable !

Satoshi eut un léger rire moqueur avant de raccrocher au nez de son aîné. Il prit quelques assiettes emplies de nourriture diverse et partit vers la salle de restaurant pour servir Jewelry Bonney. Celle-ci fit glisser un papier à terre. L'adolescent le ramassa avant de retourner en cuisine avec des plats vides. Tout en posant ceux-ci dans le bac de vaisselle, il lut ce qui était inscrit sur la feuille qu'il avait reçue.

_"_Il_ faut qu'on parle... Rappelle-toi ce jour où tu m'as fait cette promesse ! Bonn"_

* * *

><p>Et voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé ! A bientôt pour la prochaine partie !<p>

Gros bisous, à la revoyure ! :)


	15. Info

Euh... Comment dire... Mon ordi a eut un léger problème, je l'ai envoyé en réparation dans l'espoir que tout aille bien à son retour. Mais quelle surprise je viens d'avoir : tous mes fichiers ont été supprimés !

Je suis donc dans l'obligation honteuse et horrible de mettre un terme provisoire à cette fanfic. Je suis tellement désolée pour tous ceux qui la lisaient... Je vais tenter de réécrire les chapitres que je voulais poster et je vous poste tout ça dès que je peux !

S'excuse une nouvelle fois, les larmes aux yeux puis part, déprimée et en sanglots. Je vous aime chers reviewers !

Heart-Law


	16. Info 2

Salut à tous mes anciens lecteurs ! Je tiens à vous dire que je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, elle me tient beaucoup à cœur mais je suis actuellement en train de vous concocter un petit bonus qui prend du temps à écrire ! :)

Donc, dès que celui-ci sera fini, je le posterai et continuerai ma fic, en espérant que vous soyez toujours heureux de la lire.

Voilà, bisous bisous chers lecteurs, et à bientôt :D


	17. Petit bonus !

****Hello chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, je vous avais parlé d'un petit bonus, et bien en fait, il y en aura plusieurs !  
>Celui-ci a été inventé sur un délire avec une amie à moi, une revieweuse anonyme que je connais en réalité. Elle m'a donné beaucoup d'idées et m'a bien aidée alors je la remercie :)<p>

Ce bonus sera en plusieurs parties (je ne sais pas encore combien exactement), j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p>Partie 1 : Un certain pari<p>

_Tenu !

Voilà ce qu'avait répondu un jeune lycéen à un ami qui venait de lui lancer un défi.

_T'es sûr ? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu vas pas te défiler ?

Le jeune brun secoua la tête, sourit de bon cœur au blond se trouvant devant lui et mit une pièce dans les mains de celui-ci en guise d'engagement. Il se leva, fit un clin d'oeil au jeune homme puis partit annoncer la nouvelle à son grand frère, celui à qui il disait tout.

Le jeune Luffy était un lycéen de 16 ans en parfaite santé, brun, un visage aux traits enfantins, il entamait avec tous ses amis son année de Seconde. Son frère, lui, se nommait Ace, était lui aussi brun, arborait des tâches de rousseur sur son nez et ses pommettes et entrait au lycée pour la dernière année. Il se trouvait avec ses meilleurs amis : Marco, Shachi et Penguin.

Luffy arriva devant eux, tout sourire. Les conversations cessèrent et les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers lui pour l'écouter.

_J'ai fait un pari avec Sanji, leur annonça-t-il, le premier qui arrive à faire des « choses »

avec la fille qu'il a choisie remporte le pari et l'argent de l'engagement !

_Un pari, toi ? s' étonna Marco.

_Un engagement ? Demanda Ace. Comment ça un engagement ?

_Tous ceux qui participent doivent donner un peu d'argent à l'inventeur du pari, c'est-à-dire Sanji.

-D'acc, d'acc, bon, on y va nous, annonça Penguin en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Shachi. A toute les mecs !

* * *

><p>Ils changèrent de couloir puis disparurent de la vue des autres lycéens ? Ils continuèrent, cherchant une personne bien particulière. Ils le trouvèrent enfin, assis au CDI, lisant une revue sur les dissections opératoires ? Lorsque Shachi l'appela, il releva la tête, posa son livre et ses lunettes avant de soupirer.<p>

_Je vous avais dit de ne pas me déranger... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_On a découvert un truc qui devrait t'intéresser, lui dit Penguin en accompagnant ses dires d'un clin d'œil.

Law leva un sourcil, intrigué.

_Un pari entre Luffy et Sanji, mais apparemment, on peut tous y participer, ajouta Shachi.

Ils expliquèrent le défi plus en détails à leur ami. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de celui-ci il rangea ses affaires et se leva, sac sur le dos.

_Direction la cour. Shachi, tu viens avec moi, Penguin, trouve Bepo et rejoins-nous là-bas, ordonna-t-il.

* * *

><p>Le désigné hocha la tête et sortit du CDI. Traversant le hall d'entrée, il se rendit au bureau des surveillants. Sur sa chaise ronflait un homme aux cheveux roux, virant même au rouge accompagnés d'une barbe de plusieurs jours. Sur le mur à sa droite était accroché un écriteau : « Celui qui me réveillera se verra récompensé de deux heures de colle. ».<p>

La chaise sur laquelle il était affalé était penchée en arrière et tenait par miracle. Penguin donna un léger coup de pied dans l'un des pieds arrière, ce qui fit tomber Shanks à la renverse, le réveillant en sursaut. Il se releva et jeta un regard noir au lycéen qui pouffait devant lui.

_Je cherche Bepo, lança-t-il soudainement.

_Ok.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes qui se connaissaient depuis deux ans maintenant. En effet, Penguin, Shachi, Law, Bepo et quelques autres élèves redoublaient leur année de Seconde.

_Allez, aide-moi à le trouver Shanks !

_Et qu'est-ce que je gagne, moi ?

L'adolescent lui proposa de participer au défi en lui expliquant les règles et l'engagement. Shanks réfléchit quelques instants avant de soupirer.

_Devant le foyer...

_Merci mon p'tit, t'es bien sage.

Pendant ce temps, au foyer

_Bepo, tu es si romantique !

_Récite-nous un autre de tes poèmes !

_Voyons mesdemoiselles, un peu de calme.

Un groupe d'une dizaine de lycéennes se trouvaient autour d'un jeune homme tandis que beaucoup d'autres attendaient devant le foyer pour le voir. Bepo était un adolescent de 17 ans aux cheveux gris-blanc grâce à une teinture, aux yeux noirs reflétant une malice et une joie de vivre immenses. Il était aussi un grand séducteur, faisant tout pour que les femmes soient à ses pieds.

Penguin bouscula toutes les prétendants de son ami et entra brusquement.

_Bepo, urgence ! Suis-moi.

_Mais enfin, tu vois bien que je ne peux laisser ces pauvres damoiselles, elles se sentent si seules, se plaignit-il.

_Bepo. Bouge.

Le ton emprunté par le lycéen fit frissonner toutes les filles qui se turent immédiatement.

_Désolé...

Le plus jeune avait baissé la tête. Il se leva et rejoignit son ami avant de quitter la salle pour se rendre dans la cour.

* * *

><p>_Dis-moi Law, commença Shachi, la cour, c'est bien là où sont tout le temps Kidd et sa bande ?<p>

_Exact. On va aller les titiller un peu.

« Je ne laisserai jamais passer une occasion de ridiculiser ce rouquin, pensa-t-il. »

Les deux garçons continuèrent leur chemin quand Bepo et Penguin les rejoignirent.

_Yo Captain', alors comme ça y'a une urgence ?

_On va aller voir notre cher ami le roux, lui répondit le brun, un grand sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>_Allez, debout feignasse !<p>

_Laisse-moi dormir Takara, je suis fatiguée, gémit une voix de femme.

_Fallait pas faire la fête hier soir, t'as vu dans quel état étaient Nami et Zoro ?!

_M'en fous, sourit la brune en se tournant, j'ai gagné.

Takara soupira, tira la couette de son amie, ouvrit les volets et la fenêtre.

_Debout. Les autres sont déjà au lycée.

L'adolescente se releva soudainement, regardant sa colocataire dans les yeux.

_Tous ?! Vraiment tous ?! Demanda Tsukiko, une lueur d'espoir dans son regard.

_Tous, soupira encore Takara, alors bouge ton cul !

Le brune se précipita dans la salle de bain, attrapant des affaires au passage. Elle sortit à peine cinq minutes après. Les deux filles partirent de leur loft et prirent leur bus.

* * *

><p>_Et merde, râla le plus grand du groupe, voilà l'autre chieur.<p>

Eustass Kidd, redoublant lui aussi, se trouvait dans la cour avec ses amis. C'était un homme de 17 ans, roux, souvent coiffé de lunettes de mécanicien. Son meilleur ami, Killer était blond aux yeux bleus mais cachait souvent l'un des deux avec une mèche.

Law arriva devant eux, toujours ce sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_Eustass, le salua-t-il, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

Kidd vit immédiatement le rictus sur le visage de son ennemi, ce qui fit apparaître une veine sur sa tempe. Néanmoins, il tenta de se calmer.

_Je t'écoute...

_Un pari, ça te dit ?

Killer leva un sourcil, il lui semblait avoir entendu Shanks en parler cinq minutes auparavant. Il attendit la fin de la version du brun pour confirmer ses soupçons à son ami.

* * *

><p>Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter un mot de plus que Kidd se retrouva à terre, quelque chose accroché à son cou.<p>

_Salut les gars, dit Takara, un sourire timide aux lèvres, leur faisant signe.

Les garçons en déduisirent que la masse non identifiée sur le roux n'était autre que Tsukiko.

_Mon Kidd à moi ! Cria-t-elle, le serrant dans ses bras, on est dans la même classe !

L'effet fut immédiat, le lycéen se releva, emportant la jeune fille dans son geste. Elle était toujours accrochée à son cou, pédalant dans le vide.

_Tsukiko, lâche-le, soupira son amie.

Celle-ci s'exécuta, lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, la cloche du lycée sonna. Les deux filles commençaient à partir quand Tsukiko aperçut Law. Elle fit donc un petit détour pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de celui-ci.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amies croisèrent les élèves de leur classe. Elles retrouvèrent Nami, Robin, Sanji et Chopper. Ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien quand soudain, une voix masculine se fit entendre dans la salle.<p>

_Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Je vous place alors entrez et mettez-vous devant mon bureau.

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent, certains à contre cœur. Le professeur les nomma un par un.

De cette façon, Takara se retrouva au premier rang à droite, du côté de la porte, entre Zoro et Sanji. Tsukiko, elle, pu avoir une place juste derrière son amie, avec Law comme voisin.

_Bien maintenant je peux me présenter. Je suis Smoker, votre professeur principal et d'Histoire-Géographie. Je vous le dis, si j'apprends par un de mes collègues que vous faites les cons, ça va mal se passer pour vous.

Kidd sourit à cette annonce, il n'avait qu'à le prouver, il l'attendait au tournant ! Certains eurent la même réaction que lui. Law soupira puis se coucha sur sa table, touchant le bras gauche de sa voisine qui se retira instantanément, gênée. Le brun ouvrit un œil, un sourire imperceptible mais sadique se dessina sur son visage il venait de trouver sa victime. Le cours se termina dans un calme presque suspect puis Smoker laissa les élèves qui se regroupèrent en petits groupes.

_J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Shachi et Penguin se retournèrent en même temps, interpellés par cette phrase. Ils le regardèrent avec insistance, lui montrant qu'ils étaient à l'écoute de ce qu'il avait à dire.

* * *

><p>_J'ai décidé de participer au pari.<p>

Les deux lycéens furent tellement surpris qu'aucun son ne sortit de leurs bouches.

_C'est quoi ces têtes ? Je vous rappelle que c'était votre idée au départ !

Penguin acquiesça alors que Shachi n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en remettre. Il recula, son pied cogna contre une chaise qui traînait là et il tomba à la renverse.

Hélas, dans sa chute, il emporta Bepo et ils atterrirent l'un sur l'autre, rouges de honte. Toute la classe avait vu l'action, et avait ri jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aient plus de souffle.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Tous levèrent la tête et reconnurent Shanks qui traînait le pas. Lorsqu'il fut enfin devant la colonne du milieu, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise du prof et s'endormit. Law avança jusqu'au bureau et le touche plusieurs fois du bout du doigt. Il se tourna vers ses amis et leur annonça :

_Heure de la mort : 9h08. Toutes mes condoléances.

Soudain, un bras vint l'attraper au niveau du cou et le tira vers le roux le surveillant colla le brun contre sa joue droite et fourra son pouce gauche dans sa bouche.

* * *

><p>Chaque élève regarda la scène sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Kidd ne se lève, armé de son portable. Il s'approcha de sorte à avoir les deux hommes dans le cadre de son écran avant d'appuyer. Law put entendre le déclencheur de l'appareil photo. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage du grand roux pendant que celui du brun se décomposait peu à peu. Kidd fit quelques ajustements sur son téléphone puis le rangea dans sa poche, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et fixant Law droit dans les yeux.<p>

Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les portables de la classe vibrèrent. Chacun avait reçu la photo, comme tous les élèves du lycée. Tsukiko supprima immédiatement cette image, prit la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait dans son sac, se leva, poussant Kidd et versa entièrement le contenu sur le crâne du surveillant qui recula celui-ci violemment et le cogna contre le tableau, s'assommant lui-même. Takara s'approcha elle aussi, se pencha au-dessus de Shanks et demanda aux autres :

_On en fait quoi maintenant ?

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette première partie ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt pour la prochaine ! Tout plein de gros bisous ! :3<p> 


	18. Chapitre 12

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! :D

J'ai mis du temps à finir ce chapitre je sais, mais j'ai été sans ordinateur pendant un bon bout de temps...

Bref, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire la suite ! :3

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12 : Une vente aux enchères perturbée (partie 2)<p>

Tsukiko soupira une énième fois, toujours accrochée au cou du Supernova. Elle regardait les enchères défiler sans grand intérêt.

_M'ennuie... Se plaignit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Kidd. A quoi elle sert cette vente ?

_A avoir des subordonnés qui t'obéiront au doigt et à l'oeil sans se retourner contre toi, répondit Killer.

_Bah... C'est normal, ils ont un collier explosif autour du cou ! Donc s'ils sont un peu intelligents, ils vont pas essayer de l'enlever, renchérit-elle, déconcertée par le calme du blond.

Voyant qu'il n'ajouterait rien de plus, la brune se remit à jouer avec les cheveux du roux même si la veine grossissant à vue d'oeil sur la tempe de celui-ci indiquait qu'il ne tarderait pas à exploser.

_Putain Luffy ! Tu pouvais pas atterrir au lieu de nous attraper en vol ?! Hurla l'adolescente.

_J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, non ! On a un gros problème !

_Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ?

_Caimie a été enlevée !

A ces mots, Takara planta ses ongles dans la peau de Zoro et écarquilla les yeux . Des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ceux-ci. Secouant la tête, elle reprit ses esprits ; ils devaient effectivement se dépêcher !

_Et tu sais qui est l'enfoiré qui a fait ça ?!

_On s'en fout ! On doit d'abord sauver Caimie !

Le sabreur se racla la gorge ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire réagir la jeune fille qui retira ses ongles, le visage pourpre, avant de s'excuser auprès de lui. Après avoir repris le contrôle de ses mains, Takara se mit à appeler Caimie en scrutant chaque Groove qu'ils survolaient, en vain.

_Elle ne répondra pas, admit Zoro.

_Nous pensons savoir où elle est, intervint le pilote du poisson volant. Il y a une vente d'esclaves au Groove 1, je suis justement en train de vous y emmener.

_Alors fonce, répliqua la jeune fille, je ne veux pas perdre une minute !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond pendant qu'il écrivait au dos du papier avant de partir des cuisines, les bras surchargés de plats divers. En posant ceux-ci sur la table de la pirate, il fit glisser le papier sous l'un deux. La capitaine le déplia.

"Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai une très bonne mémoire. Retrouve-moi dans une heure au Groove 43."

Un sourire léger et timide se glissa sur le visage de la jeune femme

_C'est nul, en plus mon capitaine il s'en fout de moi, se plaignit Tsukiko.

_Va le rejoindre, tu nous feras des vacances, répondit Kidd. Gamine.

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescente lui arracha une poignée de cheveux. La veine que le capitaine avait déjà tripla de volume, ce qui amusa encore plus la brune. Elle allait recommencer lorsqu'elle vit plusieurs personnes franchir la porte d'entrée. Pour mieux voir, elle se pencha en arrière, testant par la même occasion l'équilibre du rouquin.

_L'équipage de Takara ?! Que font-ils ici ? Je pensais que cette vente aux esclaves n'intéressaient que les bourges ou les abrutis comme Law ou bien Kidd... Ils doivent avoir une bonne raison de venir, réfléchit la jeune pirate.

_Qui tu traites d'abruti ?! S'emporta le capitaine.

_Tais-toi, chuchota-t-elle, donnant au crâne de son aîné un coup de poing, accentuant l'ordre qu'elle lui donnait. J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi il sont là !

Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient tendus. Tous regardaient la scène, sans bouger ou tremblant légèrement. Lorsque le maître des enchères reprit la parole, leur attention sur celle-ci s'accentua. La jeune pirate décida de suivre ce qui se passait elle aussi.

_Et voici le clou de cette vente : un lot inédit que vous ne verrez nulle part ailleurs, le lot n°17 !

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent, accentuant le suspens qu'installait le commissaire priseur. Quelques projecteurs parcoururent celle-ci avant de s'arrêter sur le rideau, qui se relevait peu à peu, révélant une énorme boule en verre presque entièrement emplie d'eau. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux verts et arborant une longue queue de poisson. A cette vue, des voix s'élevèrent dans la salle.

_Une sirène ?  
>_Incroyable !<br>_Quelle beauté !

_Luffy, t'es sûr qu'on arrivera à temps ?demanda Takara, toujours accrochée à Zoro. Je m'inquiète pour Caimie...

_Elle n'aura rien, je te le jure, lui répondit-il, je ferai tout pour ça !

_La salle n'est plus très loin, les informa le conducteur. Mais il faut payer pour y entrer. Et la place est extrêmement chère !

_Pas besoin de payer, sourit Luffy, j'ai un plan.

Ses deux compagnons le regardèrent avec crainte. Lui, un plan ? Ça sentait mauvais... Très mauvais. Mais c'était leur capitaine, ils devaient donc lui faire confiance, à n'importe quel prix. Et ils le feraient, quoi qu'il leur en coûte.

Lorsque sa tâche au restaurant fut terminée, le jeune Satoshi quitta son tablier et partit rejoindre son capitaine dans un Groove adjacent. Celui-ci ne savait quoi faire en attendant que le revêtement de son bateau soit fin prêt. Il patientait donc calmement en ville, assis sur une fontaine. Son équipage s'était dispersé un peu partout sur l'archipel, n'ayant pas eu de temps libre depuis longtemps. Ils devaient sûrement en profiter pour aller dans les bars ou prendre du bon temps avec des femmes... Ah, ces pirates ! Le blond s'approcha d'Hawkins, s'asseyant sur l'herbe fraîche, juste à sa droite, sans mot dire.

_Les cartes disent que quelque chose se prépare, commença le plus vieux.

_Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce donc que cette "chose" ?

_Cela concerne Eustass Captain Kidd, Trafalgar Law et Monkey D. Luffy. Mais elles me disent aussi qu'une personne te tracasse sur l'archipel.

_On n'peut vraiment rien vous cacher Capitaine. Effectivement, j'ai revu une vieille connaissance aujourd'hui. Cela faisait bien longtemps, je ne l'aurais pas reconnue sans ses cheveux.

L'aîné remarqua un sourire léger mais heureux sur le visage de son camarade. Malgré lui, une pointe de joie l'envahit aussi à ce moment-là. Lui qui avait toujours connu ses pirates bruts et bruyants, pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un sur la même longueur d'onde que lui lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Même s'il ne voulait se l'avouer, cet enfant resterait à jamais dans sa mémoire, quoi qu'il fasse.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir avant de se relever brusquement.

_Je dois vous laisser, ma chère connaissance m'attend.

_Va, va, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Hawkins regarda son protégé partir, avec un air de père protecteur. Le jeune homme put sentir une sorte de chaleur rassurante dans son dos. Quel soulagement de faire partie de cet équipage !

_Une sirène ?! S'étrangla presque Tsukiko. Mais c'est inhumain de faire ça !

_Parce que du commerce d'esclave c'est humain peut-être, ironisa Kidd.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là alors ? Ah oui, j'avais oublié, TU n'es pas humain, répliqua-t-elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

_Sale gosse. Aussi chiante que son capitaine.

Pendant ce temps, la vente aux enchères battait son plein : beaucoup des futurs acheteurs tentaient d'acquérir cette beauté d'habitude si inaccessible. Soudain, un homme vêtu de blanc et d'une sorte de bulle autour de la tête se leva, en même temps que son bras et lança :

_Je l'achète pour 500 millions !

Plus personne n'osa renchérir. Quelle plaie ces dragons célestes ! La brune tourna son visage vers la gauche pour observer la réaction de l'équipage de son amie. La jeune femme aux cheveux roux laissa tomber sa plaquette, sûrement dépassée par la somme annoncée. Le renne à la taille impressionnante parlait à ses amis. Entendant soupirer son perchoir vivant, elle tourna à nouveau la tête pour lui demander la raison de cette réaction.

_Ça me gave. On se barre les gars.

_Bien capitaine.

La jeune fille donna des coups de poings sur le crâne de son aîné.

_Non ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser toute seule !

_Je t'ai dit d'aller rejoindre son abruti de capitaine. Alors dégage.

Vexée, elle tira à nouveau une poignée de cheveux au roux. Résigné, et surtout à bout de nerfs, il continua son chemin, l'ignorant totalement. Sa route fut brusquement arrêtée par un objet défonçant littéralement la porte. Surpris, il écarquilla les yeux et suivit la trajectoire de celui-ci, jusqu'aux premières lignées de sièges.

_Luffy ? Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?!

Takara, toujours accrochée à Zoro, voyait les portes de la salle d'enchères se rapprocher dangereusement vite, commença à sentir le stress grimper.

_On va défoncer la porte !

Terrifiée par la réponse du brun, elle serra plus fort le bretteur, enfouissant son visage dans le dos de celui-ci. Son cœur s'emballa lorsque le poisson volant traversa les portes violemment. Sa course ne s'arrêta que quelques mètres plus loin. Enfouie sous les débris de bois, elle sentit une main puissante attraper le col arrière de son débardeur et la soulever pour la poser légèrement plus loin. Zoro regarda son amie avant de lui accorder un sourire sincère. Ils n'eurent hélas pas le temps de rester longtemps dans cette ambiance chaleureuse que Luffy partait déjà en trombe vers la scène pour sortir Caimie de cette situation. Pendant sa course, il hurlait son nom à s'en rompre la voix.

Hachi tenta alors de retenir Luffy. N'ayant pas assez de force, il fut obligé de faire apparaître ses autres bras aux yeux des spectateurs autour d'eux. Une femme cria d'abomination :

_Un homme poisson !

_Quelle horreur ! C'est un monstre !

Le poulpe eut le malheur de ne pas bouger, trop perturbé par ce qu'il lui arrivait. Plusieurs personnes présentes lui lancèrent des objets, l'insultant de monstre, d'abomination. Cette scène dura quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un dragon céleste ne se lève et tire sur l'ami de Luffy.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<br>_

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous informe que puisque demain, c'est la St Valentin, je vais essayer de poster des OS spéciaux avec les persos de One Piece. Alors, si vous avez des propositions, allez-y ! :P Et une petite review, pour me dire si vous avez aimé ce chapitre ou pas ^^

Bisous à tous et à bientôt !


	19. Chapitre 13

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai enfin réussi à finir ce chapitre !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13 : Mes amis !<p>

Lorsque Bonney arriva, elle ne vit personne. D'un caractère peu patient, elle pesta contre son cadet. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et il la remerciait par un retard? Elle aussi l'était légèrement, mais un capitaine pirate avait le droit de se faire attendre. Quel culot ! Franchement, les gamins de nos jours... Alors qu'elle faisait les cents pas depuis un bon bout de temps, elle finit par entendre une sorte de grognement léger. Des ronflements ? Dans un endroit pareil ? Sérieusement? La jeune pirate leva les yeux, remarquant que ces bruits venait apparemment d'au-dessus d'elle.

_Il est pas crédible...

Satoshi était en effet affalé sur une branche, dormant profondément. Les coups de pieds que Bonney donnait dans l'arbre ne le réveillèrent même pas. Soupirant, elle décida alors de le rejoindre, bien déterminée à lui remémorer sa promesse.

* * *

><p>Ses yeux s'étaient fermés lorsque le bruit du pistolet avait retenti dans la salle. Il avait englouti tous ceux qu'on pouvait entendre avant, ne laissant plus qu'un silence pesant. Quand elle réussit à regarder le résultat de ce qu'il venait d'arriver, elle ne put voir que son amie, tremblante, fixant l'homme-poisson les larmes aux yeux et ses mains posées sur sa bouche, sûrement légèrement ouverte d'étonnement et de peur.<p>

_Takara...?

Tsukiko se risqua à aller la soutenir, la réconforter. Après tout, elle avait un équipage maintenant... Oh et puis merde ! C'était sa meilleure amie, pourquoi devrait-elle avoir peur de lui parler ? La brune prit alors son courage à deux mains et s'approcha à nouveau, posant sa main droite sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci tourna la tête, plongeant son regard apeuré et comme brisé dans le sien, un regard qui obligea Tsukiko à la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant contre sa poitrine, cherchant à ramener le sourire si chaleureux qui lui allait tellement bien. En ce moment précis, c'était comme si une bulle s'était formée autour d'elles, les séparant du monde. Ni Law ni Kidd ne pouvaient les déranger. Plus rien ne comptait. Les dragons célestes pouvaient bien aller se faire voir ! Elle serait toujours là pour son amie, même si elles étaient chacune à l'autre bout de Grand Line. Quoi qu'il arrive. Même si leurs capitaines respectifs étaient ennemis.

Ses larmes ne commencèrent à couler que lorsque Tsukiko la prit dans ses bras. Pourquoi? Elle l'ignorait. Mais tout ce qui importait, c'était le sauvetage de Hacchi. Mais, elle, avec sa force des plus minables qu'il soit, ne pouvait rien faire. Tout reposait sur Luffy et les autres... Rien que cette pensée achevait de mettre son moral au plus bas. Pourquoi cela devait-il toujours se passer comme ça ? Elle se promit alors mentalement qu'après ce jour, elle ferait tout pour devenir forte ! Pour l'instant, seuls les hommes de l'équipage pouvaient avoir la force pour sauver leur amie. La jeune fille se tourna, voulant voir comment aller se dérouler la suite. Tsukiko resta près d'elle, sûrement pour la même raison. Luffy venait juste de se retourner, le regard assassin. Il commença alors à s'avancer en direction du dragon céleste. Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça ?

* * *

><p>Bonney s'assit à côté du blond, toujours endormi. Il était si attachant lorsqu'il dormait. Pas une once de sérieux ne venait troubler son visage enfantin. Celui-ci lui rappelait tellement le jour où il lui avait juré de la retrouver. Aujourd'hui encore, il tenait sa promesse ! Elle se souvenait de leur rencontre comme si elle s'était passée la veille. Et pourtant, cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle était partie.<p>

A cette époque, ses parents avaient recueilli un jeune garçon bien plus jeune qu'elle. D'après leurs dires, il était orphelin, et comme ils connaissaient ses parents, ils avaient décidé de l'adopter. Mais elle, elle ne voulait pas d'un gamin dans les pattes ! Il allait sûrement la suivre partout, même lorsqu'elle serait avec sa bande et ne ferait que chialer, comme tous les gamins. Comme elle détestait ces petits trucs seulement capables de crier et de pleurer. Un bruit sourd parvint à ses oreilles alors que son ventre sentit un léger pincement. Et voilà qu'elle avait faim maintenant ! Elle partit d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine, plantant ses parents et le petit devant la porte d'entrée. A sa plus grande déception, le garçon la suivit, voulant savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle allait le détester lui aussi.

* * *

><p>_Takara... Ne t'en fais pas, ton capitaine va sauver votre ami, tout comme la sirène.<p>

_Je le sais. Mais je ne peux rien faire... Dis, tu savais que si on agresse un dragon céleste, un amiral rapplique de suite ?

La brune se figea : un amiral ?! Et Luffy, que comptait-il faire ?

_Ne me dis pas que-

_Si, coupa Takara. Voilà pourquoi c'est compliqué de l'avoir comme capitaine parfois. Mais je commence à m'habituer à force.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que Tsukiko fixait le pirate, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus du noble. Son regard aurait pu faire frissonner n'importe qui tellement il était meurtrier. Charlos pointa son arme sur le pirate, indiquant que celui-ci aussi l'énervait. Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer que Luffy lui infligea un violent crochet du droit qui l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin, dans les tribunes. Un silence des plus pesants s'installa alors. Plus personne ne bougeait.

_Désolé les gras, maintenant que je l'ai éclaté, la marine va rappliquer avec un amiral, déclara Luffy.

Zoro rangea l'un de ses sabres dans son fourreau en ajoutant :

_C'est pas vrai, tu m'as retiré le pain de la bouche. J'allais l'découper.

Nami, elle, se mit à courir. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de l'homme-poisson à côté duquel elle s'accroupit.

_Hacchi, est-ce que ça va ?

_Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Vous allez avoir de gros problèmes !

_Bah, répliqua la navigatrice, souriante, c'est Luffy tu sais, il est comme ça.

Sanji, qui était toujours à gauche des deux jeunes filles, alluma une cigarette. Tout l'équipage au chapeau de paille était prêt, la marine pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment. Le dragon céleste Roswald, furieux par cet affront, se mit à tirer sur Luffy. Cet acte causa la panique générale parmi les acheteurs qui fuirent la salle à toute vitesse. Seuls les pirates restèrent à leurs places respectives.

* * *

><p>Bonney, toujours placée aux côtés de sa vieille connaissance, commençait à perdre patience. Il avait beau lui avoir manqué pendant ses quelques années de piraterie, ce n'était en aucun cas une raison pour la faire attendre de cette manière ! Son ventre criait à nouveau famine ! Heureusement que son équipage se trouvait encore au restaurant ! Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son ami : ils étaient si doux, comme ceux d'un jeune né... Son visage était détendu, rien ne pouvait déranger son sommeil. Bonney, un léger sourire aux lèvres, laissa le pirate dormir et rejoignit son équipage. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle apprit ce que Luffy avait fait : quel abruti !<p>

_Si j'les croise dans le nouveau monde, j'les éclate ces gros débiles !

Il était temps pour eux de quitter l'archipel, son revêtement fin prêt. Adieu Satoshi, elle était vraiment ravie d'avoir pu le revoir après tout ce temps. Mais rester alors qu'un amiral allait rappliquer était trop risqué. Dommage...

* * *

><p>Alors que les deux jeunes filles observaient les derniers citadins fuir, Sanji se mit à courir en direction du dragon céleste et envoya un coup de pied dans l'arme de celui-ci, ce qui entraîna la réaction des gardes qui attaquèrent l'équipage de Takara. Franky, profitant de la panique générale, s'était enfui dans les coulisses tandis que Chopper s'occupait de soigner leur ami qui s'était fait tirer dessus. Luffy et Sanji, combattant chacun de leur côté, se retrouvèrent dos à dos, des ennemis arrivant de tous endroits. Zoro, placé quelques marches au-dessus d'eux, leur ordonna de se baisser à peine avant de lancer une attaque qui trancha les gardes et continua sa route pour aller en faire de même avec la cage enfermant Caimie. Le combat opposant l'équipage aux gardes continua, ne s'interrompant que légèrement lorsque Robin et Brook entrèrent par le toit de la salle des vents, accompagnés par les Exocet Riders et leurs poissons volants.<p>

_Il en manque pas un de ton équipage ? Questionna Tsukiko.

_Si, Usopp. Comme toujours, soupira Takara, à ses côtés.

_Ah oui ! Grand nez ! Bah tiens, c'est pas lui là-haut?

Son amie leva la tête, puis partit dans un fou rire : Usopp était au bord du trou par lequel étaient entrés ses amis, ses jambes tremblant comme aucune autre personne au monde.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son navire, Bonney repensait à nouveau à ces années passées avec ce blondinet. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait réussi à la faire craquer, elle qui détestait les enfants plus petits qu'elle lorsqu'elle était sur son île natale. Jamais elle n'oublierai le sourire chaleureux et sincère qu'il arborait dès qu'il l'apercevait, éblouissant sa journée d'un rayon de soleil des plus attendrissants. Même quand elle se trouvait avec ses meilleurs amis, il la suivait de loin, comme s'il était un grand frère protecteur, surveillant sa petite sœur. A chaque petit vol qu'ils faisaient au marché, elle prenait une part de plus, pour lui. Parfois sans s'en rendre compte. Ce que les garçons ne lui reprochaient plus, ayant depuis longtemps remarqué la présence du petit blond.<p>

* * *

><p>Pendant que le plus âgé des dragons célestes hurlait des ordres à ses hommes, les deux filles regardèrent le tireur d'élite tomber du toit puis atterrir sur celui-ci, qu'il assomma aussitôt. Tsukiko retint difficilement le fou rire qui montait à la vue du corps inanimé. Pendant qu'elles débattaient encore sur la façon dont le sniper était arrivé, elles entendirent les voix de Nami et Usopp.<p>

_Il faut pas traîner, un amiral va bientôt se pointer avec son armada !

_Quoi ?!

_Navré de te dire ça cher Chapeau de paille, mais la Marine est déjà là, commença Law, pourtant silencieux jusque là. A vrai dire, les troupes de la Marine avaient déjà encerclé la salle des ventes avant même que les enchères ne commencent. Pour ta gouverne, sache que la Marine a une base avancée sur l'archipel. Je sais pas qui ils avaient l'intention de coincer initialement mais, à mon avis, ils devaient sûrement pas s'attendre à une attaque contre les dragons célestes.

Alors qu'il émit un rire léger, Tsukiko confia à Takara :

_Et voilà M. Trafalgar Law et ses monologues interminables ! Toujours à se la péter, ajouta-t-elle, accompagné d'un clin d'oeil, faisant sourire son amie.

_En tout cas, le spectacle valait le coup d'œil, merci Chapeau de paille.

Tandis que Robin montrait à Luffy que Law et Kidd était deux pirates, un cri envahit la salle des enchères. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la scène. Une des dragons célestes avait placé un escabeau près de la cage en verre de Caimie et pointait son pistolet sur celle-ci, qui s'était reculée au fond. Luffy et ses compagnons arrêtèrent immédiatement de combattre : leur amie était en danger et son sauvetage, une priorité. Takara serra fort la main de Tsukiko. Non ! Pas Caimie ! Plus aucun membre de l'équipage ne bougeait. La femme menaçant Caimie augmentait peu à peu la pression de son doigt sur la gâchette, tout comme Takara sur la main gauche de son amie, les larmes aux yeux.

_Caimie ! S'époumona-t-elle, brisant le silence pesant installé dans la salle.

* * *

><p>Quelques années passèrent, pendant lesquelles Satoshi avait réussi à se rapprocher de Bonney et ses amis. A présent, il faisait entièrement partie de la bande de son aînée. Ces deux enfants ne rentraient que rarement chez les parents de Bonney. En effet, ils passaient la plus grande partie de leur temps à traîner dans la ville avec les autres ou bien allaient se baigner dans les criques de l'île dont l'accès était pourtant interdit. Un jour, alors que la petite bande se promenait sur les falaises, un évènement les brisa à jamais. C'était un matin ensoleillé mais frais, les oiseaux et d'autres animaux étaient de sortie, croisant parfois le chemin des enfants. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la falaise depuis laquelle ils avaient la plus belle vue sur la mer. Ils y restèrent un moment, discutant de tout et de rien, racontant les dernières rumeurs courant dans la ville ou bien de vieilles histoires d'horreur. Satoshi, lassé de toute cette agitation, se leva et marcha jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Le vent marin venait caresser son visage, quelle sensation agréable. Il ne pensait plus à rien, le vent le calmant profondément. Soudain, un petit craquement se fit entendre. Le blond ouvrit les yeux brutalement, effrayé par ce bruit inconnu. Il se sentit soulevé lorsque le craquement s'emplifia. Quelqu'un l'envoya directement dans les pieds de Bonney, qui cria un nom. Satoshi se retourna, et put voir Haru une dernière fois, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les flots.<p>

* * *

><p>Le doigt de la noble recula encore. Elle allait tirer ! Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle écarquilla les yeux avant de tomber à la renverse sur la scène, emportant l'escabot dans sa chute. Plus aucun membre de l'équipage n'osait bouger. Que venait-il de se passer ? Une main géante passa soudain à travers le mur reliant la salle aux coulisses et ouvrit un passage. Un vieil homme et un géant le traversèrent pour rejoindre la scène.<p>

_Ray-Rayleigh, s'écria Hacchi.

_Rayleigh ? L'artisan revêteur ? C'est lequel ? Demanda Chopper.

_Oh mais c'est ce bon vieux Hacchi ! Ça alors, ça fait un bail ! Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Comment tu t'es fait ces blessures ?

L'homme-poisson allait répondre, mais le plus âgé des deux anciens esclaves le coupa.

_Non, me dis rien, laisse-moi deviner.

Il observa alors toute la salle : Caimie, les dragons célestes, les gardes, l'équipage de Luffy.

_Bon d'accord, je vois le topo, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. T'as eu de gros ennuis Hacchi, et ces gars-là t'ont aidé. Dans ce cas...

A ces mots, une vague dotée d'un pouvoir étrange balaya la salle des ventes, faisant s'évanouir tous les gardes et tomber Takara et Tsukiko à genoux. La brune mit une main sur sa tempe gauche, avant d'ajouter :

_Bordel, c'était quoi ça ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que Kidd et Law étaient tendus. Bizarre... Ce vieux devait avoir un truc de spécial pour qu'ils soient dans cet état.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, lui ? S'étonna Takara.

Rayliegh s'était en effet approché de la cage de Caimie, et avait sa main presque sur le collier de celle-ci. Il le toucha, activant le tic-tac signifiant l'explosion certaine du collier. Mais alors qu'elle eut lieu, Caimie était saine et sauve, sans collier ni menottes. Papagg se jeta dans les bras de son amie, après avoir dévalé les escaliers.

* * *

><p>La bande, dirigée par Bonney se mit en route pour rentrer, encore sous le choc. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver. Satoshi marchait éloigné des autres, derrière, traînant le pas, les larmes aux yeux. Haru était mort, et c'était de sa faute. Il l'avait sauvé même s'il ne le connaissait moins que les autres. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier, il avait dorénavant une mort sur la conscience. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent en ville, Bonney dit aux autres de retourner chez eux, qu'elle irait avec Satoshi annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aux parents de Haru. Les deux enfants acquiescèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté. Le blond et son aînée se dirigèrent vers la maison de leur ami. Bonney toqua à la porte, attendant que quelqu'un leur ouvre. Derrière elle, Satoshi reniflait bruyamment, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. La mère d'Haru ouvrit et accueillit les deux enfants chaleureusement. Elle leur demanda pourquoi son fils n'était pas avec eux. Bonney baissa les yeux, avant de révéler :<p>

_Il est... mort... Par ma faute.

_Comment ça, par ta faute ? Demanda la plus âgée, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

_On jouait près des falaises, alors qu'il me courait après, il a glissé et est tombé. C'est à ce moment-là que la pointe de la falaise a cassé et s'est écroulée, emportant Haru dans la mer. J'ai couru pour essayer d'attraper sa main, mais je suis arrivée trop tard... Je suis désolée...

Elle se leva, prit le bras de Satoshi et quitta la maison. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'au domicile de Bonney. Ils entrèrent et, n'adressant mot à personne, partirent dans la chambre de l'aînée.

_Satoshi... Je pars, je quitta l'île, annonça Bonney.

_Mais pourquoi ? Ne me laisse pas tout seul...

_Ce n'est pas ma place ici... Je vais devenir pirate, et trouver le trésor que l'on appelle One Piece ! Pour Haru ! Parce que c'était son rêve... Les autres viennent avec moi, mais pas toi, tu es encore trop jeune.

Elle déposa alors un baiser sur le front du blond, prit son sac, et quitta définitivement sa maison.

* * *

><p>Rayleigh monta les escaliers pour s'occuper d'Hacchi. Un message de la Marine ordonnant aux pirates de relâcher les dragons célestes parvint alors jusque dans la salle.<p>

_On avait rien à voir dans cette histoire, commença Law, mais là, qu'on le veuille ou non, on est désignés complices.

_J'voulais voir si ce Luffy au Chapeau de paille était aussi j'té qu'on le prétend, répliqua Kidd, j'vais pas m'plaindre, mais il est pas question d'affronter un amiral maintenant.

_Écoutez, je n'utiliserai pas de nouveau le pouvoir dont je viens de me servir, c'est à vous de jouer les gars. Si la Marine découvre mon identité, ma vie ici est foutue.

_J'avais pas l'intention qu'un vieux briscard me sauve la peau. Plus on attend, plus y'a de soldats dehors. Faites c'que vous voulez, moi j'me casse. Tant que j'y suis, j'vais vous donner un p'tit coup de main, une fois que j'aurais fait le ménage, vous pourrez sortir peinards.

Kidd, après avoir prononcé ces paroles, commença à quitter la salle, faisant un signe de main aux autres. Tsukiko se leva, prit la main de Takara et lui dit :

_Viens, ça va être marrant !

Son amie acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et la suivit, mais elles se firent dépasser par Law et Luffy, qui refusaient tous les deux que Kidd ait la vedette. Tsukiko lâcha un rire sincère, ça allait être encore plus drôle que prévu. Alors qu'ils arrivaient presque à la sortie, les trois capitaines commencèrent à se lancer des joutes verbales :

_T'es sourd ou quoi? J'vais l'faire, lança Luffy.

_Lâche-moi la grappe, râla Kidd.

_Non, c'est moi qui l'fait !

_Lâchez l'affaire, j'vous dis que j'vais régler ça.

_Non, c'est moi !

_Tu m'donnes pas d'ordres, ok ?

_Attendez, j'crois qu'vous avez pas bien compris, dit Kidd.

_C'est toi qui comprends rien, répliqua Law.

Ils arrivèrent devant les soldats de la Marine.

_Bon, allez, c'est parti ! Vous deux, bougez pas.

_Quoi ? T'es bouché ou quoi ? C'est vous qui restez tous les deux ici pendant que je m'occupe d'eux, pigé ?

_Si tu m'donnes encore un ordre Eustass, je te jure que c'est toi qu'j'éclate en premier.

_Tu vois Takara, je t'avais dit que ça allait être trop énorme.

_J'avoue !

* * *

><p>Quelques mois plus tard, un avis de recherche parut dans le journal. Bonney, dite la gloutonne avait entamé son périple sur Grand Line et faisait déjà des dégâts. Satoshi sourit à la vue de cet avis de recherche, elle avait quitté l'île pour devenir pirate dans le but d'honorer la mémoire d'Haru. Apparemment, elle était bien partie ! Tant mieux, c'était bien pour elle. Le blond remonta dans la chambre de son aînée, qu'il avait donc prise depuis son départ. Il collectionnait tous les articles sur les nouveaux pirates et se renseignait sur ceux-ci. Si ça se trouve, lui aussi pourrait devenir l'un des leurs un jour. Bien déterminé, il prépara un sac où il fourra tous ses vêtements, les articles et avis de recherches et son Den-Den Mushi. Il était fin prêt pour retourner dans la maison qu'il partageait avec ses parents autrefois. Il descendit dans le salon, expliquant aux parents de Bonney sa décision et les remerciant de s'être occupés de lui pendant toutes ces années.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors que le combat entre la Marine et les trois capitaines avait commencé, Kidd mit ses bras devant les deux autres.<p>

_Vous deux, vous bougez pas. Sinon, vous allez me gêner.

_T'as la mémoire courte ? S'écria Law, je t'ai dit de pas m'donner d'ordres !

_Je vais me les faire, cria Luffy, courant en direction des soldats.

Tsukiko explosa de rire en voyant la scène, elle riait tellement qu'elle finit par en pleurer en se tenant le ventre. A ses côtés, Takara avait mis sa main droite devant son visage, ayant honte de son propre capitaine.

_Il est trop énorme ce mec !

Ce fut au tour de Kidd de prouver aux Marines qu'il était capable de se défendre. Il attira les armes que les soldats avaient abandonnées vers lui puis les renvoya vers ses ennemis, faisant tirer les fusils au passage. Après s'être longuement amusé avec la tête coupée d'un soldat, Law la lança sur les camarades de celui-ci.

_Faites tous très attention à c'type, s'il créée une sphère, n'entrez surtout pas dedans !

Avant même que les soldats puissent faire quoi que ce soit, Law créa une sphère avant de les découper à l'aide son sabre. Luffy, lui, utlisa le Gear Third afin de gonfler son bras gauche, tandis que Kidd attirait toutes les armes autour de lui pour se créer un bras aussi gros que celui de Luffy grâce à son pouvoir, Law, "remua" les morceaux de soldats pour les recoller avec d'autres ou même des tonneaux ou planches de deux autres lancèrent leurs attaques en même temps sur les soldats restants. A ce moment, tous les autres pirates sortirent de la salle. Tsukiko et Takara se rapprochèrent de leurs capitaines.

_Ca d'vrait aller, ma p'tite démonstration a dû les calmer, conclut Kidd.

_Non mais ça va les chevilles, toi ! T'as pas un égo trop surdimensionné ? Se moqua Tsukiko.

Ignorant la jeune femme, malgré la veine qui était apparue sur sa tempe, il continua :

_Bon allez, à plus Chapeau de paille, ça a été un plaisir de t'rencontrer.

_Pas pour moi, répliqua Takara, remarquant que sa veine avait encore grandie.

_Mais la prochaine fois qu'on s'croisera, j'te f'rai pas de cadeaux.

_Bah merde, on aura plus d'chocolats gratuits Takara, soupira Tsukiko.

Les deux pirates en herbe évitèrent de justesse un coup de poing du roux et se placèrent entre lui et Law cette fois-ci.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il arriva devant le petit chalet abandonné en lisière de forêt, Satoshi eut un pincement de cœur. Il allait vivre seul à présent. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Alors pourquoi avait-il autant de peine ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Au moins, il pourrait se concentrer sur les aventures de tous les pirates qui venaient de rejoindre Grand Line, tout comme Bonney. Un en particulier l'intriguait, celui que l'on surnommait "Le magicien", Basil Hawkins. En attendant de pouvoir prendre le chemin de la piraterie, il essaierait de gagner de l'argent. Mais comment faire... Après tout, il était encore très jeune. Les jours suivants, il traîna dans la ville, ne sachant quoi faire pour financer plus tard son navire. Ce fut au détour d'une ruelle qu'il trouva son idée, bousculé par un homme portant beaucoup de bijoux et de pierres précieuses. Chasseurs de primes ! En ce moment, avec la montée de la piraterie, c'était l'un des métiers où l'on gagnait le plus !<p>

* * *

><p>_D'accord ! De toute façon, c'est moi qui trouverait le One Piece, affirma Luffy.<p>

Law et Kidd restèrent sans mot dire un instant, observant Luffy longuement, pensifs. Un soldat osa courir en direction du roux avec la ferme intention de l'attaquer mais Killer sauva son capitaine de justesse.

_Bon alors Kidd, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

_Killer, j'vais dire un truc...

_Tu me gaves, lança Tsukiko, imitant la voix du Supernova.

Cette intervention fit rire Takara, et sourire Law, mais Kidd ne broncha pas et continua :

_Tout le long de notre périple jusqu'ici, les gens s'foutaient d'nous quand on disait qu'on allait trouver le One Piece. Ça m'a obligé à tuer tous ceux qui s'moquaient d'moi.

_Radical, souffla Takara.

_Mais à partir de maintenant, tu vois, c'est plus la même musique. Là où on doit s'rendret, c'est ceux qui ont pas le cran d'le dire qui vont y laisser leur peau. A bientôt dans le Nouveau Monde !

_Trafalgar Law ! Tu vas payer pour c'que t'as fait à mes camarades !

Pendant le monologue sérieux de Kidd, un soldat s'était approché.

_Bepo.

Le second des pirates du Heart envoya valser celui-ci avant d'attaquer d'autres Marines. Tandis que son équipage se battait, Law partit en direction de l'esclave assis devant les portes de la salle des enchères. Il réussit à lui enlever son collier et lui proposa alors de les et Tsukiko n'avaient pas bougé, observant le combat géné plus jeune remarqua alors que Luffy et les autres partaient en courant.

_Tsukiko, j'dois y aller, on se verra sûrement dans le Nouveau Monde, alors à plus, lança-t-elle, commençant à courir.

_A plus ! Répondit la seconde, agitant sa main énergiquement.

* * *

><p>Kidd et ses hommes venaient de détruire l'un des ponts et s'étaient enfuis. Law en fit de même, suivi de près par Tsukiko, Shachi et Jean Bart. Bepo et Penguin les rejoignirent juste avant que Jean ne réduisent le pont en miettes grâce à un coup de poing. Continuant à fuir, les pirates tombèrent sur une scène totalement inattendue.<p>

_Capitaine, regarde !

_Eustass et... J'hallucine ! Incroyable, que vient faire ici l'un des 7 grands corsaires ?

_Trafalgar Law...

_Attends, c'est une blague ? Tu connais mon nom ?

Le capitaine n'eut même pas le temps de dégainer son Nodachi que Kuma lança un laser contre lui, faisant exploser la terre sous ses pieds.

_Il attaque sans trop réfléchir, remarqua Kidd. Trafalgar, va jouer ailleurs, tu m'déranges !

_Tu veux vraiment que j't'éclate ? Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'donner d'ordres ! Tu vois j'ai déjà rencontré pas mal de gros clients aujourd'hui, et j'ai pas vraiment envie d'ajouter un amiral à la liste. Alors tu vas devoir me laisser passer, Bartholomew Kuma !

* * *

><p>Takara et ses camarades retournèrent au bar de Shacky où Rayleigh leur apprit qu'il était le second du roi des pirates et que celui-ci n'avait pas été capturé mais qu'il s'était rendu, atteint d'une maladie incurable. Il leur annonça également qu'il allait se charger du revêtement nécessaire pour naviguer jusqu'à l'île des hommes-poissons mais qu'il lui faudrait 3 jours consécutifs. Les pirates acceptèrent et partirent pour éviter de rencontrer la Marine en chemin. Hélas, ils tombèrent sur bien pire... Un Pacifista atterrit devant eux, qui pensèrent que Kuma était revenu. Alors que leur combat contre lui faisait rage et que Zoro réussit de justesse à esquiver une de ses attaques, la suivante lui rappela son ancien combat contre Kuma, dans lequel il avait été très gravement blessé. Il tomba à terre, se tenant le torse.<p>

_Zoro ! Crièrent Luffy et Takara en courant vers lui.

Luffy arrêta néanmoins sa course, appelé par Sanji. Takara continua et ne stoppa ses jambes que lorsqu'elle fut aux côtés du sabreur. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas maîtriser par sa douleur et aida tout de même ses camarades à éliminer leur ennemi. Epuisés, ils s'assirent pour tenter de reprendre leur souffle. Ce fut à ce moment que Sentomaru apparut, accompagné d'un autre Pacifista. Luffy prit alors la décision de fuir séparément. Takara suivit donc le groupe de Zoro, Brook et Usopp. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans 3 jours au Sunny. Malheureusement, Kizaru leur barra la route en tirant sur Zoro. L'amiral allait achever Zoro d'un coup de pied lorsque Robin tenta de le déplacer. Mais Kizaru le rattrapa trop vite. Takara, désespérée, se jeta sur le dos de Zoro pour le protéger. Ce fut juste après cet acte que Rayleigh apparut et dévia le coup de pied de Kizaru. Luffy hurla à ses hommes de fuir, ce qu'ils firent automatiquement. Sentomaru ordonna à son Pacifista de poursuivre Zoro et de le capturer. Lorsque Sanji remarqua ce fait, il quitta son groupe pour sauver ses camarades. Attaqué par celui-ci, Usopp laissa tomber Zoro. Luffy, quant à lui, se fit éjecter par Sentomaru. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Chopper croqua 3 Rumble Ball pour tenter d'éviter la mort à Luffy. Alors que PX-1 allait achever Usopp, Brook et Sanji, le véritable Kuma apparut. Zoro, qui remarqua immédiatement ce fait, utilisa ses dernières forces pour mettre Takara à l'abri.

_Reste... ici. Il... ne te connaît pas... Tu as toutes tes chances pour fuir.

_Non, Zoro ! Je veux rester avec vous, tu as besoin de mon aide, répliqua-t-elle, les larmes commençant à tomber.

_Non... On se reverra... dans 3 jours. Je... te le promets.

Sur ce, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres humides de la jeune fille avant de rejoindre Usopp et les autres.

_Dis-moi Roronoa, commença Kuma, si tu pouvais voyager, où aimerais-tu aller ?

Il lança alors sa main droite contre lui et il disparut. Il envoya également valser PX-1 qui visait Usopp de son laser. Ensuite, il fit de même avec Brook, puis Usopp, Sanji. Il apparut entre Rayleigh et Kizaru pour chuchoter quelque chose au seigneur des ténèbres. Puis devant Franky et Nami. Luffy tenta de les protéger en attaquant Kuma mais celui-ci aspira son attaque et la transforma en onde de choc qui frappa le capitaine au chapeau de paille. Après ça, il fit également disparaître Franky et Nami. N'ayant rien pu faire pour la sauver, Luffy, fou de rage courut en direction de Kuma, qui disparut avant de recevoir le coup. Le grand corsaire apparut devant Chopper, toujours sous l'effet des Rumble Balls, et le fit disparaître lui aussi avant de se diriger ers Robin, qui tenta de s'enfuir, en vain. Alors que Luffy allait attraper sa main, Kuma la fit disparaître. Luffy, impuissant, laissa sa haine, sa peine et ses souvenirs prendre le dessus. Il s'écroula en sanglots. Lorsque Kuma le fit disparaître, Takara sortit de sa cachette, en hurlant :

_Mes amis !

* * *

><p>Le combat engageant les pirates de Kidd et Law était aussi mal parti pour eux : ils n'avaient pas un seul instant de répit pour pouvoir souffler que le Pacifista les attaquait à nouveau. Alors que les deux capitaines et leurs hommes se battaient avec rage, Tsukiko surveillait qu'aucun soldat de la Marine ne s'attaquait à eux par derrière, comme un lâche. Ce fut grâce à ça qu'elle put apercevoir cette épée. Kidd préparait une grosse attaque, qui pourrait sûrement les faire gagner ce combat. Il attirait donc toutes les armes qu'il pouvait pour créer ses bras métalliques. Une épée, arrivant directement des mains d'un soldat, fonçait droit vers lui. Malheureusement, entre les deux se trouvait Law. Voyant cela, Tsukiko réagit immédiatement. Elle se fit devant son capitaine et reçut l'arme en pleine poitrine. En tombant, elle réussit à voir le visage de Law, qui la regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Elle toucha le sol violemment, entendit une voix familière crier son nom, et puis, le néant.<p>

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

Et voilà déjà la fin de ce treizième chapitre. N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review, qu'elle soit positive ou négative ^^

Le chapitre 14 est déjà en cours d'écriture, j'espère vous revoir bientôt pour le prochain ;)


	20. Chapitre 14

Bonjour/ Bonsoir à mes lecteurs préférés ! :)

Voilà la suite ! Alors sans perdre plus de temps, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14 : Reviens-moi<p>

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Remarquant que la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'était ni sa chambre, ni celle des membres de l'équipage, elle tenta de se relever. Une douleur violente au torse lui fit fermer les yeux soudainement. Posant une main sur celui-ci, Tsukiko s'aperçut qu'il était bandé. Elle se remémora la scène qui lui avait valu cette blessure. Elle avait protégé son capitaine, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

><p>Disparus. Tous. Devant ses propres yeux, ils avaient tous disparus. Maudit Kuma ! Qu'avait-il fait à ses amis ?! Il allait payer ! Alors qu'elle se levait pour essayer de lui infliger ne serait-ce que de simples égratignures, il disparut, accompagné de Kizaru. Alors que des larmes interminables roulaient sur ses joues, elle regarda Rayleigh avant de se laisser tomber sur l'herbe, ses forces l'ayant totalement abandonnée. Elle s'effondra en sanglots et hurla jusqu'à s'en rompre la voix. Elle venait de tout perdre : ses amis, sa famille, mais surtout... Elle l'avait perdu... lui.<p>

* * *

><p>Ce fut lorsque son Den-den Mushi sonna que Satoshi sortit de sa sieste.<p>

_Bordel ! T'es où ? Le capitaine a bien failli y passer !

Le second. Encore en train de crier.

_Vous êtes où ? Demanda tranquillement le blond, en baillant et se grattant la tête. J'arrive tout de suite.

_Bouge. On a besoin de tout l'monde. On est au Groove 7, juste devant le navire.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de ranger son Den-den Mushi dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Descendant de la branche sur laquelle il était, il se mit en route rapidement. Son capitaine était en danger, il était de son devoir de le protéger. Il parcourut les divers Groove sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il avait pu se passer.

* * *

><p>_Tu es enfin réveillée ? Demanda une voix masculine légèrement hésitante.<p>

Shachi. Sans aucun doute. La brune réussit tant bien que mal à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle fixa son compagnon et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

_Où est-ce qu'on est ? Questionna-t-elle à son tour.

_Dans la salle d'opération du capitaine. Pas mal, hein ?

Tsukiko hocha la tête, impressionnée par la grandeur de la pièce. Alors qu'elle allait prendre à nouveau la parole, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Law au regard assassin. Ces yeux d'un gris profond firent frissonner la jeune femme. Elle redoutait le pire mais était tout de même heureuse : l'attaque involontaire de Kidd ne l'avait même pas égratigné.

* * *

><p>Rayleigh posa une main sur l'épaule de Takara dont le torrent de larmes ne s'arrêtait toujours pas. Il l'aida à se relever, et ensemble ils retournèrent au bar de Shacky. Celle-ci accueillit ses deux amis les bras grands ouverts. Hacchi et Caimie étaient présents. Ils apprirent la nouvelle lorsque le second de Roger leur raconta la cause du si grand chagrin de Takara. Elle ne pouvait oser croiser le regard de ses amis. Ses yeux étaient bien trop remplis de larmes pour qu'elle puisse y voir quoi que ce soit. Un silence gênant s'installa, brisé à intervalles réguliers par le hocquet de Takara. Ses yeux la brûlaient, elle souhaitait tellement que tout s'arrête, que ceci ne soit jamais arrivé, qu'elle puisse rire à nouveau avec Zoro et les autres. Peut-être aurait-elle même le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à ce crétin...<p>

* * *

><p>Satoshi arriva devant son navire, celui-ci étant recouvert d'un revêtement spécial permettant de supporter la pression de l'eau. Le blond restait bouche-bée devant un tel travail. Il sauta sur le pont, cherchant ses compagnons.<p>

_Super ! S'écria-t-il, surpris. On dirait une bulle géante !

_Ah te voilà, l'interpella Yan. Le cap'tain est vraiment dans un sale état. Il a été obligé de se frotter à Kizaru.

_Kizaru ?! L'amiral ?!

_Apparemment, Chapeau de paille aurait agressé l'un des dragons célestes, continua son ami.

_Quel boulet ! Mais pourquoi Kizaru a attaqué le capitaine alors que c'était Luffy le fautif ? Demanda la blond, ne comprenant pas.

_Va savoir. T'auras qu'à d'mander au cap'tain quand il s'ra réveillé. En attendant, il a besoin de tes soins.

Satoshi acquiesça et se dirigea vers les appartements de Hawkins.

* * *

><p>_Shachi, laisse-nous, ordonna Law, calmement.<p>

Celui-ci obéit, adressant un discret signe de main à Tsukiko, qui lui répondit par un léger sourire. Une fois seuls, l'aîné fixa longuement la blessée, ses yeux révélant une rage certaine. La brune baissa les siens, connaissant que trop bien ce que son capitaine pouvait faire dans cet état.

_Pourquoi ? Brisa-t-il froidement le silence.

Elle se risqua à croiser son regard. Toujours le même... Froid, distant, sans aucune émotion.

_Pourquoi quoi ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton, à contre cœur.

A cette réponse, il tiqua mais ne fit rien. Elle avait changé...

* * *

><p>Caimie prit son amie dans ses bras, essayant de la réconforter. Hélas, celle-ci était inconsolable. Elle avait trop perdu en aussi peu de temps. Seul Rayleigh pouvait comprendre sa peine, ayant lui aussi perdu tous ses compagnons, les membres d'équipage de Roger. Shacky décida de coucher la pirate, sûrement épuisée. Elle l'emmena donc dans l'arrière du bâtiment où elle dormait elle aussi tous les jours. Elle prépara un hamac confortable pour Takara, qui ne bougeait pas, les yeux rouges et gonflés à force de pleurer. Une fois qu'elle eut fini d'installer la jeune fille, Shacky commença à quitter la pièce. Avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte, elle entendit :<p>

_Merci... J'attendrai leur retour. Dans trois jours. Ils l'ont promis... Je travaillerai s'il le faut, mais aidez-moi...

_Ne t'en fais pas ma puce. Dors maintenant.

* * *

><p>Après avoir fait les soins nécessaires à son capitaine, Satoshi sortit de la pièce, l'obligeant à rester au repos pendant plusieurs jours. Une fois dehors, il vit tous ses compagnons rassemblés sur le pont, ne bougeant pas. Tous le fixaient, attentifs. Le blond resta quelques secondes sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Puis, il sourit et prit la parole.<p>

_Il va bien les gars !

A ces mots, tous les pirates exprimèrent leur soulagement en lançant des cris, se tapant dans les mains ou d'autres démonstrations de joie. Alors qu'ils voulaient fêter le rétablissement de Hawkins, le second leur ordonna de lever l'ancre pour naviguer en direction de l'île des hommes-poissons.

* * *

><p>Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans un silence pesant, les yeux dans les yeux. Tsukiko refusait de baisser à nouveau le regard. Elle avait prit une décision et elle ne la regretterait pas.<p>

_Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Répéta Law.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Cela ne regarde que moi, répondit son vis-à-vis, sans détourner les yeux.

A ces mots, Tsukiko put apercevoir un soupçon de tristesse passer furtivement dans le regard de son capitaine, qui redevint furieux. Avait-elle rêvé ? Sûrement. Cet abruti ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments, elle en était persuadée.

_Tu as mis ta vie en danger. Pour rien. Alors dis-moi la raison. Immédiatement.

Pour rien ? Oh non, il était bien plus que rien pour elle ! Mais jamais elle ne lui dirait, il serait bien trop heureux de la rabaisser.

_Je ne te dirai pas. N'insiste pas.

* * *

><p>Elle renifla une énième fois, n'ayant plus aucun moyen de retenir ses larmes. Ils lui manquaient, il lui manquait... Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que Kuma les avaient attaqués et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qui se passait. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que ses amis, si forts et si soudés, ne soient battus aussi rapidement. Pourquoi ? Qu'avaient-ils fait de mal ? Ils étaient seulement devenus libres, libres de naviguer, de découvrir le monde, de rencontrer des personnes formidables de tous pays, mais surtout... ils étaient libres de réaliser leurs rêves.<p>

* * *

><p>La mer semblait si calme et si profonde depuis le bateau, naviguant tranquillement parmi les bancs de poissons. Rien ne pouvait troubler le silence apaisant présent à ce moment-là. Pas même les hommes d'équipage qui jouaient de la musique, accompagnant ceux qui chantaient ou dansaient. Leur capitaine venait d'échapper à la mort, et ils souhaitaient fêter cette chance. Satoshi, lui, s'était isolé, une chope de saké en main. Ils observaient les animaux, tous différents les uns des autres. Certains venaient parfois frôler la bulle protégeant le navire de Hawkins.<p>

* * *

><p>_Ne me donne pas d'ordres, répliqua Law, plus furieux encore. Je suis ton capitaine.<p>

_Et alors ? C'est mon corps, j'en fais ce que je veux et pour les raisons que je veux ! Comme tu l'as dit, tu es mon capitaine, ni mon père, ni mon petit-ami ! Alors ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Cette putain d'épée, elle t'aurait fait la même blessure si je n'avais pas été là, hurla Tsukiko, les larmes aux yeux.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger !

Cette phrase eut le même effet qu'un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Tsukiko, qui écarquilla les yeux, avant de se reprendre. Son regard devint froid et distant. Elle se leva, fixa Law et quitta la salle.

_Alors adieu, lança-t-elle, sans se retourner. Tu pourras annoncer mon départ à Bepo et les autres ? Ils me manqueront...

Elle traversa les couloirs, une simple bande couvrant sa poitrine et la blessure. Alors qu'elle allait parvenir à la sortie du sous-marin, Penguin et Shachi se placèrent devant elle.

* * *

><p>La nuit allait être longue, et elle le savait. Tsukiko devait sûrement avoir déjà quitté l'archipel et s'amuser avec ses compagnons et Law... Elle avait dit qu'elles se reverraient. Mais sans son équipage, il était impossible de le faire... elle était bien trop faible pour l'instant... Non ! Il fallait arrêter de se lamenter ainsi ! Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'elle allait ramener ses amis ! Elle était décidée ! A partir de maintenant, elle ferait tout son possible pour aider Shacky et les autres. Elle attendrait impatiemment le retour de Luffy et les membres de l'équipage.<p>

* * *

><p>Il observait silencieusement les hommes qui partageaient son quotidien depuis quelques temps. Haru... Bonney avait promis de réaliser son rêve, et voilà que lui aussi se retrouvait enrôlé sur un navire pirate. Satoshi soupira. Décidément, on ne saura jamais qui était réellement le chef de leur petite bande : Bonney ou Haru ? Les deux avaient été aussi honorables dans leurs actes passés envers lui. Haru s'était sacrifié pour le sauver d'une mort certaine tandis que Bonney avait expliqué aux parents d'Haru que c'était sa faute, et non celle de Satoshi. Le blond leva la tête, en direction de la surface et sourit.<p>

* * *

><p>_Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Demanda Shachi.<p>

_Je pars. Apparemment je ne sers à rien ici.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ?! S'écria Penguin, bouche-bée.

_Tu demanderas à ton capitaine. Sur ce, laissez-moi passer.

Les deux hommes observèrent longuement leur amie. Voyant l'absence totale de sentiments dans son regard, ils restèrent sans voix. Que s'était-il passé dans cette pièce ? Alors que Penguin commençait à s'écarter, Shachi défit sa combinaison puis la veste qu'il portait et la déposa sur Tsukiko.

_Si tu ne l'as plus à ton retour, tu auras à faire à moi, ajouta-t-il.

Elle leva la tête, des larmes commençant à troubler sa vue, puis elle hocha la tête avant de partir, Kuro la rattrapant au passage. Elle s'enfonça alors dans la noirceur de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Le soleil réveilla Takara, n'ayant dormi que très peu. Elle se leva, bien décidée à ne pas être un boulet pour son hôtesse qui avait eu la gentillesse de la recueillir. Aujourd'hui, et jusqu'au retour de son capitaine, elle aiderait Shacky à tenir son bar. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et attacha ses cheveux, puis elle sortit de l'arrière-boutique pour se retrouver derrière le comptoir. Le commerce n'était pas encore ouvert. Arborant un triste sourire, elle commença à nettoyer celui-ci avant l'arrivée des premiers clients. Son aînée l'observait, se demandant comment elle pourrait bien lui remonter le moral.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Satoshi fut sorti de sa rêverie par le second.<p>

_Bah alors gamin, on s'isole ?

_Je suis au calme ici, avoua-t-il, je pense à des amis, partis trop tôt.

_Ah ça, soupira son vis-à-vis, c'est bien triste. C'est souvent cela qui pousse les hommes à prendre la mer.

Satoshi fixa son compagnon. Celui-ci regardait l'horizon, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il venait de dire des mots comme si c'était une anecdote douloureusement. Le pirate détourna son regard pour croiser celui du jeune homme. Il tapota le crâne de Satoshi avec sa main droite, sourit, puis rejoignit les membres de l'équipage en hurlant :

_J'ai soif !

* * *

><p>Le froid faisait trembler le corps à peine couvert de Tsukiko. Elle marchait lentement, des larmes roulant sans fin sur ses joues. Elle voulait retourner au sous-marin, mais ne pouvait pas : les paroles de Law se répétaient sans cesse. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour le protéger. Et si elle, elle avait besoin de lui... ? Non ! Il était trop tard maintenant ! Si elle avait su que tout se terminerait ainsi, elle lui aurait avoué. Épuisée, Tsukiko, se coucha au pied d'un arbre. Kuro s'allongea sur elle. Il pouvait bien lui arriver n'importe quoi, elle s'en fichait. Alors que ses yeux se fermaient lentement, une main vint soudainement se plaquer contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier, et la faisant tomber dans un sommeil forcé, tandis qu'une dernière larme quitta son visage pour s'écraser silencieusement sur l'herbe.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque les premiers clients arrivèrent, ils furent plus que surpris. Une jeune femme les accueillaient, arborant un sourire chaleureux. Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent, observant Takara. Ce ne fut qu'au retour de Shacky qu'ils osèrent poser la question qui leur trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.<p>

_Shacky, c'est ta fille ?

Les deux concernées se regardèrent, surprises. L'aînée partit dans un fou rire tandis que Takara ramassa les verres et les assiettes vides des deux hommes.

_Bien sûr que non. C'est une amie. Elle va rester ici pendant quelques jours.

Quelques jours... La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants. Et si cette situation durait plus de quelques jours... ? Que ferait-elle si c'était le cas... ?

* * *

><p>La mort d'être chers... Était-ce vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre la mer ? Voilà une question que Satoshi ne s'était jamais posée. Le second de l'équipage avait ancré le doute dans ses pensées. D'après lui, la mort d'Haru serait la raison de son départ. Non. C'était celle de Bonney, mais pas la sienne. Bonney... Et si c'était son départ à elle qui avait perturbé son enfance ? Plus probable. Elle qui avait eu tant de mal à l'accepter. Son amie, sa seule famille. Non, il ressentait plus que ça pour elle, il en était sûr à présent. Tout s'éclairait, le manque qu'il avait senti pendant toutes ces années, l'emballement de son cœur lorsqu'il l'avait vu au restaurant, et le regret qu'il avait de ne pas l'avoir vue plus longtemps. Tiens ! Sa choppe avait fini par se vider. Abandonnant sa réflexion, il leva celle-ci en criant :<p>

_Yan ! Du sake !

* * *

><p>Tsukiko ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Une envie soudaine de vomir la prit. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres pour se retenir. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle remarqua les menottes qu'elle portait aux poignets. Ah... oui. Elle se rappelait à présent. Brusquement, elle jeta de rapides coups d'œil de tous côtés : Kuro ! Elle avait disparue... Sûrement à ce moment-là... Tout son bonheur venait de partir en fumée en l'espace de quelques heures seulement. Elle n'avait plus d'équipage et maintenant, on la privait de sa liberté. Ce n'était vraiment pas de cette manière qu'elle espérait finir sa vie. Soupirant, elle bascula sa tête légèrement en arrière, butant contre le mur qui la soutenait. Et voilà, Law l'avait reniée, elle l'avait fui, et maintenant, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux.<p>

* * *

><p>Les paroles de Shacky se répétaient en boucle dans l'esprit de Takara. Quelques jours... Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait le pressentiment que rien ne se passerait comme son hôtesse le pensait. Au contraire, elle était persuadée que personne ne serait comme avant. Tout ça à cause d'un grand corsaire ! Transformé en arme humaine pour le gouvernement ! Un ancien pirate ! Quelle bassesse ! Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ce qu'il était arrivé la veille. Même si ses amis revenaient tous sains et saufs. Pendant qu'elle pensait à tout ça, elle lava les verres ramassés quelques instants plus tôt. Augmentant la pression sur l'un d'eux, elle le brisa, se coupant et provoquant une trêve de discussions parmi les clients.<p>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà cinq choppes que Satoshi avait bues d'une seule traite. Trop de souvenirs douloureux étaient revenus d'un coup. Il voulait les faire taire, ne plus y penser. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Ces souvenirs, ces douleurs, ils faisaient partie de son passé et avaient contribué à faire de lui le jeune homme qu'il était à présent. A bout de force, il s'écroula sur le pont, aux côtés de ses compagnons. Le second de l'équipage vit le jeune pirate tomber. Il se leva, prit l'enfant dans ses bras et alla le déposer dans son lit, loin de tout bruit. Lorsque Satoshi fut installé, son aîné prit une chaise et resta au chevet du blond. Il lui ressemblait tellement...<p>

* * *

><p>Un grincement attira l'attention de Tsukiko. Des bruits de pas accompagnèrent celui-ci. Un nouvel esclave...<p>

_Laissez-moi ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Ses hurlements envahissaient la pièce, faisant frémir la jeune fille. Après quelques instants, l'esclave fut jeté aux côtés de Tsukiko, qui se pressa d'aller à sa rencontre.

_Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

L'intéressé leva la tête dévoilant un visage masculin mais infantile. Il devait être âgé d'une dizaine d'années seulement. Et cela révolta fortement la pirate. Alors comme ça, n'importe qui pouvait devenir esclave, prisonnier de ces colliers explosifs. Même de pauvres civils innocents risquaient de finir vendus.

* * *

><p>Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, Takara s'excusa, profondément gênée. Reprenant à la fois ses esprits et son travail, la jeune femme se calma légèrement. Son équipage et Zoro lui manquaient, ce fait était indiscutable. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas de cette façon qu'elle pourrait les revoir. Malgré ses peurs et sa tristesse, elle avait le devoir de leur faire confiance : ils reviendraient, même changés ! Et elle aussi changerait. Lorsqu'ils se reverraient, elle serait bien plus forte qu'à présent, c'était promis ! Tandis qu'elle se déterminait intérieurement, la porte du bar s'ouvrit.<p>

_Bienvenue ! Lança-t-elle, joyeusement.

Trop perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qui venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Machinalement, elle prit sa commande et commença à la préparer.

* * *

><p>Kokai ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. A présent, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, il était bien celui qu'il pensait. Après tant d'années de recherches en vain, il s'était montré de lui-même... Malgré le fait que son physique soit la copie de sa mère, son caractère faisait immédiatement penser à son père. Tous deux lui manquaient, il ne pouvait le nier, mais jamais il ne révélerait ce lourd secret à un si jeune garçon. Il avait toute la vie devant lui pour vivre avec ce qu'on lui avait appris. Jamais le second ne souhaiterait que Satoshi commette la même erreur que lui. Courir après un assassin présumé n'était définitivement pas une vie. Même si cette décision lui avait permis de rencontrer des personnes vraiment merveilleuses et de prendre la mer, il la regrettait amèrement. Avant de partir, il avait tout abandonné : ses biens matériels, et l'idée de fonder enfin sa propre famille. Tout ça était une grossière erreur.<p>

* * *

><p>De longues heures s'étaient écoulées, dans le froid et l'inconfort. Tsukiko avait réussi à réconforter l'enfant, nommé Yuuki. Alors qu'il s'était blotti contre elle, s'endormant rapidement, la porte menant aux coulisses s'ouvrit à nouveau. La lumière entra soudainement, aveuglant les futurs esclaves quelques instants. Tsukiko prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras. L'heure était venue, elle le savait.<p>

_Disco, le numéro 12 ne nous rapportera rien, il est bien trop faible...

_Regroupez-le avec la 11. Ce duo pourra émouvoir les acheteurs et les faire dépenser encore plus.

La pirate lâcha un léger soupir de soulagement. Yuuki ne serait pas seul. Heureusement. Elle laissa retomber ses mains, caressant les cheveux de son protégé avec douceur.

_Préparez le lot n°1, la vente va commencer.

A ces mots, Tsukiko baissa les yeux. C'en était fini de sa vie de pirate... Ses amis allaient l'oublier, puisqu'elle était partie de son plein gré... Elle releva la tête, fixant le plafond, des larmes commençant à perler au creux de ses yeux. Law... Il n'était qu'un abruti sadique, et pourtant... Qui aurait cru qu'elle s'y serait autant attachée, que des sentiments seraient nés, sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit... ? Et à présent, elle l'avait perdu... Peut-être pour toujours.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'elle apportait le plat au dernier client entré dans le bar, Takara le reconnut.<p>

-Toi ! Tu étais avec Tsukiko !

_Tu fais partie des Chapeau de paille... Que fais-tu ici ?

_On a été attaqués par Kuma... Le vrai. Ils ont tous disparus devant mes yeux... Tous.

Sa tristesse l'envahissait à nouveau. Non ! Elle ne devait pas se lamenter ! Secouant sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits, elle lança au blond :

_Tu es fort, non ? Pour être le second du roux.

_Si tu le dis.

_Apprends-moi ! Je veux devenir forte pour pouvoir protéger mes amis !

La jeune femme venait de s'agenouiller devant lui, plaquant son front contre le plancher froid. Elle désirait devenir forte plus que tout au monde, rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis ! Le second de Kidd se leva, paya Shacky et, alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, se retourna une dernière fois.

_Groove 5. 20 heures tapantes.

Ravie, Takara laissa des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Enfin... Elle aurait enfin le pouvoir d'empêcher une nouvelle tragédie.

* * *

><p>Il l'avait décidé : il ferait tout pour que le rêve de son protégé se réalise, même si pour cela il devait en mourir, il le ferait. Car il était tout ce qui lui restait de sa vie passée. Et quel enfant ! Il le défiait à chaque fois qu'il pouvait, sûrement car c'était son caractère. Mais Kokai y répondait à chaque fois par impulsion, il l'avouait mais aussi pour voir si sa force augmentait. Et à chaque combat, elle était plus grande. Malgré cela, depuis quelques jours, Satoshi semblait soucieux, comme s'il s'inquiétait pour quelque chose, ou même quelqu'un. Bien sûr, tout l'équipage l'avait remarqué, mais aucun membre ne voulait demander à leur cadet, ne voulant pas raviver des souvenirs douloureux. Kokai soupira une énième fois, vraiment, il avait gâché sa vie pour que la personne qu'il cherchait vienne à lui de son plein gré...<p>

_Mon frère... murmura-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel, je le protégerai. Je te le jure.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de la vente. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Leur tour était arrivé. Tsukiko réveilla doucement Yuuki, qui se frotta les yeux en bâillant. Soudain, un garde lui attrapa violemment le bras et attacha une chaîne aux menottes du garçon avant de les relier à celles de la pirate, puis il les emmena jusqu'à la scène où les lumières se fixèrent sur eux. Ceci entraîna l'arrêt immédiat du cadet. Tsukiko le tira alors contre elle, le serrant légèrement pour le rassurer. Elle aussi était terrorisée, elle comprenait à présent les sentiments qu'avait ressentit Caimie. Ses yeux cherchaient vainement quelqu'un sur qui compter, mais se rappela que personne ne viendrait la sauver. Elle était seule... Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, la vente continuait de battre son plein. Brusquement, on lui prit le bras et elle retourna dans les coulisses, accompagnée de Yuuki, toujours autant apeuré.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle finit son service, Takara partit en trombe dans l'arrière-boutique pour se changer. Elle choisit de mettre un vieux short noir délavé et un débardeur déchiré par endroits. Une fois prête, elle fila dire à Shacky qu'elle sortait et continua son chemin, toujours à la même vitesse. A mi-chemin, elle ralentit légèrement. Qu'allait-elle faire quand elle serait devant le navire du roux ? Pas besoin de réfléchir, elle chercherait celui qui lui avait donné rendez-vous. Alors qu'elle arrivait à l'endroit convenu, l'angoisse commença à la prendre. Elle aperçut une silhouette avec une longue chevelure blonde sur le pont. Immédiatement, elle se dirigea vers celle-ci. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Takara sourit. Enfin elle allait pouvoir se renforcer, s'entraîner dur et protéger ses amis qui avaient tant fait pour elle.<p>

* * *

><p>Satoshi ouvrit difficilement les yeux, son crâne le lançant fortement. Il tourna la tête pour voir la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et tomba sur le second de l'équipage. Celui-ci dormait profondément, assis sur une chaise. Le blond en conclut que son aîné avait dû veiller sur lui. Souriant, il se leva avant de rejoindre le réfectoire, son ventre criant famine. Il se prépara un fondant au chocolat accompagné d'un jus de fruits pressés avec soin. Alors qu'il s'installa à table, Yann entra à son tour, se tenant le crâne.<p>

_Foutue gueule de bois, gémit-il. Yo gamin.

L'intéressé lui répondit par un simple signe de main. Son ami se prépara une tasse de thé. Lorsqu'il vit ceci, Satoshi eut un sourire moqueur.

_Je savais pas que tu savais faire des trucs intelligents, Yann.

_C'est ça, moque-toi, râla l'autre.

* * *

><p>Quelques instants plus tard, un garde entra dans la cellule des esclaves et défit les menottes de Tsukiko et Yuuki avant de les entraîner à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Une fois dehors, les deux enfants clignèrent des yeux, aveuglés par le soleil régnant sur l'archipel. Les clefs de leurs colliers furent donnés à une femme ni trop jeune, ni trop âgée qui leur sourit chaleureusement. Juste après ça, les trois partirent de la salle d'enchères.<p>

_Écoutez-moi, intervint la propriétaire, se retournant pour faire face aux deux autres. Je ne vous considère et ne vous considérerai jamais comme des esclaves. Je suis vraiment navrée de vous rencontrer de cette façon et je m'en excuse d'avance. Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide, Mademoiselle Tsukiko.

La brune sursauta à la prononciation de son nom.

_Vous me connaissez ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

_Suivez-moi. Je vous expliquerai la situation une fois à destination.

* * *

><p>_Suis-moi, la capitaine veut te voir avant de débuter, lui annonça Killer.<p>

Un peu nerveuse, Takara acquiesça. Alors qu'ils traversaient le bateau de la proue à la poupe, la jeune femme sentit des regards de plus en plus intensifs dans son dos. Elle n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue et l'équipage lui faisait comprendre. La peur l'envahissant, elle s'approcha de Killer et attrapa un bout de sa chemise, s'accrochant à celui-ci comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la cabine de Kidd, Takara accentua la pression de sa main sur la chemise du second de l'équipage.

_Je t'ai fait venir car tu me semblais sincère. Maintenant, à toi de convaincre le capitaine que tu en as la volonté et une véritable envie.

De plus en plus nerveuse, la jeune femme lâcha néanmoins le tissu et entra dans les appartements du roux, sans frapper. Rien ne lui garantissait qu'il l'aiderait, mais elle ferait tout son possible pour ça.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

Voilà, ceci est la fin de notre 14ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^

Le prochain arrivera sûrement dans moins longtemps car il sera (normalement) moins long :)

A la prochaine ! :D


	21. Chapitre 15

Bonjour à tous, chers petits lecteurs ! :3

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, fraîchement terminé ^^

Assez de blabla, laissons place à la lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15 : Ne m'oublie pas.<p>

Légèrement tremblante, elle poussa la porte. Kidd était face à elle, assis sur un fauteuil en cuir, le nez plongé dans des avis de recherches. Ses yeux de couleur ambre quittèrent ceux-ci pour se plonger dans ceux de Takara. Elle s'avança, non sans crainte.

_Alors comme ça, tu veux me parler, brisa-t-il le silence, d'une voix grave et sèche.

Cette intervention figea la jeune femme.

_Oui, déglutit-elle difficilement. J'ai une faveur à te demander.

Elle s'avança encore, bien décidée à avoir cette aide. Le roux leva un sourcil tout en croisant les bras, signe qu'il l'écoutait, intrigué.

_Je voudrais que tu m'accordes la permission de venir m'entraîner sur ton navire avec Killer. J'ai besoin de devenir plus forte pour protéger Luffy et mes amis.

_Et tu viens me voir uniquement pour ça ? Dégage. Chapeau de paille est mon ennemi je te rappelle.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il eut fini, Yann vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son cadet.<p>

_Dis-moi gamin, t'aurais pas vu Kokai ? Les gars le cherchent.

_Il dort. Sur une chaise de ma chambre, répondit le blond en attaquant un énième verre d'eau.

_Vous êtes amants ou quoi ? S'esclaffa son vis-à-vis. Déjà hier soir, vous vous êtes isolés tous les deux puis il t'a porté jusqu'à ta chambre parce que tu t'étais endormi.

A ces mots, Satoshi posa violemment son verre.

_Je suis pas gay, combien de fois je vais devoir me répéter ?! S'écria-t-il, ses joues s'empourprant.

Cette réaction eut pour effet d'enclencher le fou rire de Yann, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il se leva, ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon et sortit du réfectoire.

_J'vais réveiller ton mari.

* * *

><p>Les deux enfants suivirent leur nouvelle maîtresse jusqu'à sa demeure, une maison de ville, simple mais plutôt grande. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent directement au second étage. Celui-ci n'était composé que d'une seule pièce, où un lit et un fauteuil roulant étaient entreposés.<p>

_Voici la chambre de mon fils, Ao. Il est atteint d'une maladie orpheline, que je lui ai transmise... commença la jeune femme. C'est pour lui que j'ai dépensé toutes mes économies aujourd'hui.

Elle leva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de Tsukiko.

_Vous savez mademoiselle, mon fils admire beaucoup votre équipage. Alors quand j'ai su...

Elle s'effondra en sanglots. La brune s'accroupit devant elle, tentant de la rassurer.

_Ce n'est pas de votre faute si j'ai fini comme ça, vous savez. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ? Je le ferai, puisque vous faites tout votre possible pour rendre une vie plus belle à votre fils.

_Si vous pouviez aller m'acheter quelques ingrédients pour le repas de ce soir, acquiesça-t-elle. Je pourrais vous confectionner des habits plus décents pendant ce temps.

Tsukiko hocha la tête, prenant la main de Yuuki, puis ils sortirent, s'étant auparavant informé du périmètre autorisé pour les esclaves.

* * *

><p>A ces mots, Takara devint furieuse. Elle contourna le bureau pour faire face au roux.<p>

_Et alors quoi ? C'est vraiment pour cette raison ou parce que t'es juste un abruti égoïste et égocentrique ? Hurla-t-elle, ne pouvant retenir sa rage. Vous avez combattu côte à côte je te rappelle ! Pauvre con !

Elle se dirigea alors à pas résolus vers la porte et la claque violemment. Sur sa route se trouvait Killer qui esquiva de peu la petite furie. Elle le remercia d'un ton sec avant de quitter le navire. Mais quel con ce Kidd ! Jamais elle aurait du écouter ce blond ! Elle était vraiment révoltée contre ces deux-là. Alors qu'elle continuait son chemin, elle aperçut Tsukiko. Elle allait l'appeler lorsqu'elle vit ce qui entourait le cou de son amie. Un collier explosif ! Ce qu'elle pensait était donc faux... Elle n'était pas partie avec Law, mais était devenue esclave... La pauvre. Elle devait vivre une expérience encore pire qu'elle... Décidée, elle fit demi-tour et retourna sur le bateau du roux.  
>Une gamine. Une gamine qui venait de lui tenir tête ! Et c'était pas la première fois ! Elle l'intéressait... Tandis qu'il se levait pour annoncer sa décision à Killer, Takara rentra en trombe, se cognant contre son torse.<p>

* * *

><p>Vexé, Satoshi leva son verre, faisant mine de vouloir le lancer sur Yann qui ferma rapidement la porte, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. Une fois seuls, le jeune pirate se replongea dans ses réflexions. Son ami n'avait pas tort, Kokai paraissait vraiment proche de lui, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait rejoint l'équipage que depuis peu de temps. Et il ignorait pourquoi. Fronçant les sourcils, le blond se mit à tapoter du doigt sur la table en bois. Au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait, la vitesse de ses tapotements augmentait fortement. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pourtant aucun souvenir le concernant, il ne lui semblait vraiment pas l'avoir déjà vu auparavant. Ils allaient devoir discuter honnêtement sur ce sujet. Puisque jour après jour, l'équipage faisait de plus en plus d'allusions obscènes sur leur relation ! Merde, il n'était pas gay ! Du moins, il ne pensait pas l'être... Et voilà, ils avaient réussi à mettre le doute dans ses pensées. Satoshi soupira, se levant pour se faire une tasse de café, espérant que ça lui ferait oublier toute cette confusion.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors qu'elle choisissait les bons ingrédients pour réaliser la recette qu'elle désirait, Tsukiko se remémorait encore les paroles de Law. C'était décidé, elle ferait tout pour les retrouver. Mais pour l'instant, elle s'occuperait de ce que sa jeune maîtresse lui demanderait. Yuuki tira la manche de la brune doucement à plusieurs reprises.<p>

_Merci, murmura-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune esclave eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle prit le garçon dans ses bras quelques instants.

* * *

><p>Après le choc entre les deux pirates, Takara tomba sur le sol. Cet acte stoppa net l'avancée de Kidd. Celui-ci prit l'arrière du débardeur de la jeune femme pour la remettre sur ses pieds.<p>

_Tu pars, puis tu reviens, tu sais pas vraiment ce que tu fous, soupira-t-il.

_La ferme, renchérit Takara. J'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Alors je ne partirai pas tant qu'on ne sera pas tombés d'accord.

Le roux plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il ne pouvait lire que de la détermination dans les yeux de sa cadette. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Tout ça devenait vraiment intéressant.

_T'as intérêt à écouter ton maître, lança-t-il, posant avec force sa main sur le crâne de Takara.

_T'es pas mon maître, juste un abruti qui a plus de force que les êtres humains.

Kidd, vexé, fit la même action, mais avec plus de rage, qui obligea la jeune femme à se courber. Elle se releva, lui lançant un regard de reproche mais avec un léger sourire, signe de sa satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Une fois les ingrédients achetés, les deux jeunes esclaves prirent le chemin du retour, main dans la main. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, la scène qu'ils aperçurent les révoltèrent. La femme qui les avaient accueillis était au sol, sa main droite cachant son œil. Un homme, sûrement son mari, leva la main pour porter à nouveau un coup à sa femme. Tsukiko s'interposa, prenant le coup à sa place. Yuuki se précipita à ses côtés pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien. L'ancienne pirate lança un regard noir à l'adulte en face d'elle, qui s'empressa de la prendre par son collier pour la lever à sa hauteur. La brune ne touchait plus par terre, son collier l'étranglait.<p>

_Essaie une fois de plus de te mettre en travers de mon chemin, et je te tue, affirma-t-il avant de lancer Tsukiko, qui atterrit violemment quelques mètres plus loin.

Elle se releva, récupéra les sacs pour le dîner, Yuuki et partit en direction de la cuisine, furieuse. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi sa maîtresse avait fondu en larmes plusieurs heures auparavant. Être battue était une chose horrible, surtout par la personne aimée. La jeune femme se promit de faire tout son possible pour protéger Ao et sa mère.

* * *

><p>Takara suivit Kidd et Killer à travers le navire, toujours aussi peu rassurée, les hommes du roux ne semblaient vraiment pas lui vouloir du bien. Et elle le ressentait. Tout comme les deux autres.<p>

_T'en fais pas, commença Kidd. Ils sont pas très intelligents, mais ce sont des bons gars. Ils ont pas l'habitude d'avoir des invités.

_Je comprends, murmura Takara, se rapprochant du capitaine.

Comme elle l'avait avec Killer, elle agrippa le manteau de son vis-à-vis, pas du tout rassurée. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la poupe du bateau, dans une pièce où étaient entreposées toutes sortes d'armes.

_Choisis celles que tu préfères, déclara Killer. La plupart ne nous servent même pas.

Inspectant les diverses lames, Takara trouva son bonheur. Elle prit en main deux lames courbées, rappelant les faucilles de Killer. S'amusant quelques instants avec, elle hocha la tête, se retournant vers ses aînés.

_J'ai trouvé.

* * *

><p>Une fois le repas terminé, Tsukiko débarrassa la table, avant de laisser Yuuki faire la vaisselle. En effet, sa maîtresse lui avait demandé d'aller s'occuper d'Ao. La brune grimpa donc au second étage de la maison, toquant à la porte avant d'entrer.<p>

_Bonsoir jeune maître, commença-t-elle, s'inclinant légèrement.

_Comment ça « jeune maître » ? Vous êtes à peine plus âgée que moi ! Appelez-moi simplement par mon prénom, et ne me vouvoyez pas.

_Alors je te demanderai d'en faire de même avec moi, Ao.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça, souriant à l'ancienne pirate. Lorsque la nuit tomba, Yuuki rejoignit les deux adolescents, Ao devant partager sa chambre avec ses deux esclaves. Alors que le cadet s'était installé un futon collé au lit de son jeune maître, Tsukiko avait ouvert la fenêtre donnant sur le toit et s'était couchée dessus. Les larmes aux yeux, elle fredonna.

_Je m'en vais de bon matin, livrer le bon rhum de Binks, jour après jour, le même rêve occupe mes pensées. Adieu silhouettes lointaines, agitant leurs grands mouchoirs, pourquoi pleurer ? La lune brillera à nouveau demain soir...

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la brune éclata en sanglots, réalisant à nouveau le manque qu'avait créé en elle l'abandon de son équipage.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'entraînement faisait rage entre Takara et Kidd, la jeune femme s'effondra, épuisée. Tentant en vain de reprendre son souffle, Takara supplia le roux de mettre en suspens son entraînement pendant quelques instants.<p>

_Tu me demandes ça maintenant ? Je croyais que tu voulais protéger tes amis. A ce rythme-là, tu ne protégeras jamais personne, tu en as conscience j'espère !

_Tu m'emmerdes Kidd ! Mais vraiment !

Furieuse, Takara lança ses deux armes sur son aîné avant de quitter la salle, claquant la porte violemment. Elle traversa le navire, sans même se soucier des hommes d'équipage qui la regardaient. Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin sur la terre ferme, elle entendit le craquement d'une brindille derrière elle. Se retournant, elle ne put qu'apercevoir un objet s'approcher rapidement de son visage, et puis plus rien.  
>Killer et son capitaine n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Quand le blond réalisa enfin la situation, il fixa le roux.<p>

_Kidd, t'es allé trop loin. Tu l'as poussée à bout, tu dois t'excuser.

S'excuser ? Lui ?! Jamais, il tenait à sa dignité !

_Je l'ai testée, elle a perdu. Si elle est vraiment déterminée, elle reviendra.

Soupirant, Killer quitta lui aussi la pièce, essayant de suivre la jeune femme. Sur le pont, il vit sa protégée se faire agresser et ses ravisseurs l'emmener dans la nuit.

* * *

><p>Après avoir calmé ses larmes, Tsukiko s'endormit lentement, épuisée. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce sombre mais dégageant une incroyable sensation de bien-être. D'abord sur le dos, elle se tourna sur le côté droit, remarquant alors qu'elle était dans un lit plus que confortable. Sentant les draps contre sa peau, elle comprit qu'elle portait uniquement une nuisette courte. Soudain, un contact chaud et agréable fit sursauter la brune. Une main caressa la jambe nue de Tsukiko, qui tenta en vain de se défaire de cette situation gênante. Un autre contact, chaud lui aussi mais également humide se déposa délicatement sur sa joue droite. Une voix, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'accompagna.<p>

_Chut, tout va bien petit ange. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Law. Il était là, à ses côtés. Sans s'en rendre compte, la brune s'était calmée au simple son de sa voix, sous ses caresses si douces, si paradisiaques, si… Irréelles. La jeune esclave venait d'ouvrir lentement les yeux qui tombèrent alors sur une pleine lune magnifique. Elle leva la mai en direction de celle-ci, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, brouillant sa vue.

_Law… murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Le second sprinta jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement dans laquelle il retrouva un Kidd désemparé. Killer posa ses mains sur son capitaine.<p>

_On a un gros problème ! Takara a été enlevée !

_Je sais, soupira le pirate. Ils demandent une rançon… Foutez-vous de ma gueule ! Vous croyez sérieusement que je vais payer pour cette gamine ?!

A ces mots, Killer s'indigna. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, Kidd le stoppa net.

_J'ai dit que j'allais pas payer, j'ai jamais dit qu'on allait rien faire.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du roux.

_Allons buter ces enfoirés.

Killer acquiesça, déterminé à aller sauver la jeune femme. Une douleur lancinante réveilla brusquement la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, mais ne vit rien, étant dans une pièce sombre. Son regard s'habituant quelque peu à l'obscurité, la jeune femme observa l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Avant même qu'elle réalise ce qu'il s'était passé, la porte située en face d'elle vola en éclats. Une silhouette apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_On t'a manqué gamine ? Intervint une voix masculine.

Kidd ?! Mais que foutait cet abruti ici ? Alors que Takara restait ébahie devant cette situation, Killer s'approcha d'elle.

_Tu vas bien Takara ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

L'intéressée secoua la tête. Alors que Killer s'apprêtait à défaire la pirate de ses liens, un bruit métallique retentit derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il eut à peine le temps de voir son capitaine, des menottes au poignet droit avant de sentir quelque chose de lourd atterrir violemment contre l'arrière de son crâne. Il entendit Takara crier son nom, puis il tomba au sol.

* * *

><p>Le vent soufflait légèrement, s'engouffrant dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune esclave. Depuis ce fameux rêve, elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi à trouver le sommeil. Kuro avait disparu, Bepo et les garçons lui manquaient atrocement, et elle n'avait plus de nouvelles d'Ace depuis un bon moment... Espérant qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, Tsukiko adressa une énième prière à ses parents.<p>

_Papa, Maman... Je vous en supplie, faites que je puisse les revoir...

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un bruit lui fit tourner la tête. Ao l'avait rejoint, silencieusement. Le garçon plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraudes de la jeune femme.

_Ton équipage te manque, Tsukiko ? Demanda-t-il.

_Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être un pirate Ao ?

Son cadet secoua la tête. Souriant tristement, la brune continua.

_Être pirate, c'est être libre. Pas forcément piller des maisons ou des magasins, juste être libre de faire ce dont tu as envie avec les gens que tu aimes. Naviguer sur ou sous la mer, sentir le vent marin s'engouffrer dans tes cheveux, passer des soirées entières à discuter de ce que tu ne pourrais pas faire si tu revenais sur la terre ferme mais tu t'en fous puisque ça n'arrivera jamais...

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, les yeux de Tsukiko s'illuminaient, et son sourire s'élargissait. Ao observait ses réactions avec joie, réalisant ce que signifiait réellement être libre.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit à nouveau. Takara releva la tête, des larmes coulant encore le long de ses joues. A sa droite se trouvait Kidd, enchaîné dans une position plus qu'inconfortable et furieux. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir aussi facilement ? Quelle honte ! Un peu plus loin, Killer était ligoté, assis sur une chaise et dépouillé de ses faucilles ainsi que de son masque. Un homme s'approcha du blond, serrant son poing. Takara ferma les yeux. Ils allaient lui faire subir la même chose, encore une fois. Alors qu'il était toujours inconscient, Killer était rué de coups par chaque homme qui entrait à tour de rôle dans la pièce. Mais que leur voulaient-ils à la fin ?!<p>

_Enfoirés... grinça Kidd, fou de rage.

A ces mots, Killer gémit, ouvrant difficilement les yeux. L'homme en face de lui eut un sourire carnassier, prenant le menton du second pour que leurs regards se croisent.

_Alors, la belle au bois dormant se réveille ?

Pour toute réponse, l'agresseur ne reçut qu'un crachas, mélange de sang et de salive. Killer réussit à esquisser un sourire moqueur avant que l'autre ne perde la raison et le rue de coups encore plus violents que les précédents.

_Laissez-le, supplia Takara, essayant d'avancer.

Ses chaînes la retenait malheureusement à une distance bien trop importante de son ami. Pestant contre elle-même, elle vit l'homme se relever et s'approcher d'elle. Il s'accroupit, pour être à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

_Tu te soucies de lui ? Tant mieux. Le spectacle n'en sera que plus terrifiant.

Se relevant, il laissa quelques instants les pirates seuls, dans un silence brisé à intervalles réguliers par le hoquet de la cadette. Lorsqu'il revint, le roux remarqua ce qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Bordel, qu'allait-il foutre avec une pointe ?! Il allait sûrement le savoir bien trop vite à son goût. En effet, l'homme se dirigea vers Killer, son sourire s'élargissant à nouveau. Donnant un coup de pied dans la chaise sur laquelle le blond était assis, il la fit tomber à la renverse.

_Voyons si tu y tiens toujours autant après ça.

Lentement, il approcha la pointe de l'œil droit de Killer. Celui-ci tenta de le fermer, en vain. Son agresseur tenait ses paupières ouvertes. Takara tirait sur ses chaînes, essayant vainement de les détacher. Elle qui voulait protéger ses amis, voilà qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver celui qui acceptait de l'aider. Fermant les yeux, elle hurla à s'en briser la voix. Ce fut la seule chose dont elle se souvint.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Tsukiko préparait le petit déjeuner de la famille quand son maître arriva. L'ignorant totalement, elle partit réveiller Yuuki et Ao, avant de mettre la table et servir tout le monde. Une fois cette tâche terminée, la jeune esclave sortit pour se diriger vers les épiceries les plus proches. Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement, quelqu'un l'apostropha.<p>

_Tsukiko, attends !

L'intéressée se retourna, apercevant sa maîtresse s'approcher en courant. Lorsqu'elle fut à ses côtés, elle reprit son souffle, épuisée.

_Ça te dit d'aller faire un peu de shopping ?

_Mais madame, vous êtes malade, et en plus, je suis votre es-.

_Tais-toi. On dirait mon mari, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

La brune haussa les épaules, acceptant pour une fois qu'on lui donne un ordre. Les deux femmes, continuant leur chemin, atterrirent à un endroit où la foule était réunie. Tsukiko commençait à se faufiler à travers celle-ci quand elle entendit sa maîtresse s'adresser à quelqu'un.

_Que se passe-t-il ici, monsieur ?

_L'exécution d'Ace aux poings ardents est retransmise en direct, mais il y a eu quelques complications...

Alors que l'homme expliquait la situation, Tsukiko se dirigea sans plus attendre devant les écrans, poussant les citadins. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle le vit. Ace était là, juste en face d'elle. Il était en train de défendre l'honneur de Barbe-Blanche en attaquant Akainu. Celui-ci s'écarta alors, se dirigeant dangereusement vers... Luffy ?! Mais que foutait-il là-bas ?! Et Takara ? Où était-elle ? Malheureusement, personne ne put répondre à ces questions. Il était trop tard... A l'écran venait de se dérouler la mort du jeune homme, fils du mondialement connu Gol D. Roger. La brune s'effondra en sanglots, ses jambes se dérobant sous elle. Tout était fini, elle ne le verrait plus jamais.

* * *

><p>Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, elle entendit une voix familière murmurer son prénom. Lorsqu'elle réussit à les ouvrir complètement, elle vit Killer à ses côtés, lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.<p>

_Killer... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... ?

_Si tu savais, j'ai pas tout compris ! Je vais te raconter...

_Fermant les yeux, elle hurla à s'en briser la voix. A sa droite, un bruit métallique retentit. Les chaînes de Kidd s'étaient brisées. Réalisant cela, le roux se rua sur l'agresseur de son second et ne s'arrêta de le frapper que lorsqu'il perdit conscience. Reprenant son souffle, devenant rauque et saccadé, le pirate détacha Killer avant de l'aider à se relever. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la jeune femme, qu'il prit délicatement dans ses bras. Ensemble, ils rentrèrent au navire. Sur le chemin, Kidd soupira._

__Cette gamine a comme une sorte d'affinité avec le granit marin... C'est la première fois que je vois ça._

__Mais apparemment, ça lui puise toute son énergie. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'en serve souvent, ou ça la tuera, réfléchit Killer._

__Pas si on lui apprend comment s'en servir. On dirait que ça marche comme le Haki..._

Takara écoutait attentivement le récit de son ami quand la porte de la chambre dans laquelle ils étaient s'ouvrit sur un Kidd passablement furieux. Ignorant les deux pirates, il attrapa son Den-den Mushi avant de composer un numéro. Une voix que tout le monde connaissait décrocha.

_Qui est-ce ?

_Trafalgar, écoute-moi.

_Eustass ? Comment t'as eu ce numéro, enfoiré ?

_On s'en branle ! Dis-moi, t'aurais pas un peu oublié quelque chose sur l'archipel ? Demanda le roux, sur un ton rancunier.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors pendant quelques instants, puis le roux raccrocha.

_Quel abruti, pesta-t-il.

_Kidd, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Takara, surprise par la réaction du capitaine.

_Poings ardents vient de mourir. Dans les bras de Chapeau de Paille... J'ai vu la gamine avec un collier en sanglots devant les écrans.

_Tsukiko ! S'écria la jeune femme. C'est vrai, elle est devenue esclave... Quel enfoiré ! Si je le revois, je lui en mets une ! Il l'aura bien méritée !

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

Voilà ^^

Avant de vous laisser tranquilles, j'ai une question ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du rêve de Tsukiko ? N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez, quelques critiques ne font pas de mal :P

A bientôt j'espère !


End file.
